Flickering Shadows
by Pakkrat
Summary: Okay, so Slade finds Raven after she was nearly killed by a villain named Pakkrat. Pakkrat was really a demon, and so if that's not crazy enough it seems Trigon was behind it the whole time? Will two people like this be happy? Read & Review! Finished!
1. Chapter 1

Flickering Shadows

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 1: He saved me?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, and crap like that you heard many times before. I do take credit for Pakkrat, and Big Ben, all else, copyrighted to their creators. Yeah, Pakkrat looks like me but I don't do crime (cough) or get caught (cough) hm, dusty around here. I'm also not really so evil, just thought I'd make a cool villain only for the beginning.

Note: The first (I think) Slade/Raven romance, I know I am so going to get flamed, but damn this keeps gnawing at my neck like an elderly vampire… I just have to do it once! Well, Slade is awesome, and Raven's my fav hero, he's my fav villain, I guess that's all I need to say! Except, keep an open mind please. This is actually pretty good from what I read over, it should interest some people Read and Review please!

…Titans Tower…

She sits on the roof, she sits alone. She has a steaming cup of herbal tea, and she sits… alone. Raven often is alone; no one could understand the pain she feels. Oh sure, she could say it hurts being me, it hurts being so different that you're a freak. Still, that would be pity and poor… little Raven was above this. She sits her legs crossed; the pale creamy skin of her long legs protruding from the shadows of her cloak. The blue/purple cloak shifts, as she moves her arms over her black leotard to drink from her cup. The gloves she wears are black with red orbs, like the red orbs loosely circling her finely curved hips. Raven sips with puckered lips, sweetly and calmly she pants the steam from her mouth and lowers the glass. Raven's eyes of lavender peers the sky. She has her hood down allowing the shoulder long hair of the same magnificent purple to move in the cold breeze. Her forehead holds a chakra, or red soul stone for as most believe spiritual power and purity. Raven is spiritually powerful, but pure, not so much. Raven is hardly pure in the aspect of being half demon, half human, yet she wishes not to be denied for her blood. Raven sits alone, she ponders alone, she sighs… and hides her tears alone…

The alarm of her hood beeps, Raven closes her eyes to come to terms, and then sips her tea before putting on her hood and leaving to the main room. She enters the living room, the large black teenager, his body covered by silver and blue components dials across the screens. His deep voice murmurs, he's under some stress trying to find out information. His human and machine eyes peer to Raven, then smile. Like the brother she always wanted, Cyborg always knew in seeing Raven he brought some joy with the first smile. She gives a small grin, not a smile just a grin. She had trouble smiling; she hardly had reason to smile. Cyborg now moves on again to the data. Soon enough a voice, somehow annoying Raven comes asking, "What happened? I thought we were taking a break."

Raven narrows her eyes, her voice so cold and emotionless it gravely says "Loose out on your beauty sleep?" to this she hears a snort, "Good morning Beast Boy." Beast Boy is now viewed by Raven, he taps his large shoes as his arms are crossed. His purple and black jumpsuit fits to his sleek form. Beast Boy may seem twiggy compared to the larger titan Cyborg, yet he was not to be fooled as weak. Beast Boy was green skinned, having the one fang out from his lip he pouts at Raven angrily. Beast Boy also has two pointed ears, green eyes, and green spiked hair shortly trimmed, he was similar to a goblin some say though he dislikes the mention. The next voices is female, yawning, Starfire asks "What is the emergency friends? Did someone loose the remote once more?"

Starfire rubs from her lush green eyes sleep. She has an orange skin that causes most to look her oddly. Starfire is an alien, kind of naïve but powerful. She smiles her smile to Raven; her optimism is a genuine refreshing breeze in the chaos. She has long red hairs falling down her back and sides; Starfire also wears a purple midi and skirt along with boots of the same color. Unlike Raven's purple, this is lighter tones. Starfire floats over to Raven, asking how her friend was Raven shrugs and views the screen, the name "Pakkrat" comes across, a new villain? How this is going to pan out…

"I heard trouble!" the last voice was Robin, his leader tone breaks all else in the chaos. "Who is it? It isn't…"

"No." Cyborg sighs, "Slade's been gone for way too long. Besides, this guy goes by Pakkrat." Cyborg smirks, "Wonder why he goes by that name."

Robin did not care. Robin stood with his black cape with a golden underbelly brush with his strides. Raven looks t Robin a hides the slight blush on her cheeks, she feels closest to him as of late. With the recent fight with her father, Slade, the hell realm they both brought. Raven was glad she had him, Robin, as a friend. His black hair is spiked back different from Beast Boy; Robin's is much stronger looking. The red vest her wears along with green tights is buttoned with golden buttons. He wears a black strip mask to hide his eyes, and an identity lest he ruin the secret of his mentor and himself. Robin has black boots, with metal bracers. Robin looks at Raven and gives his cocky grin before turning to the others, "Okay, let's go and squash this pest!" the others cheer and file to the hangar.

…Jump City, the Bank…

Robin is on his R-Cycle driving full speed. Cyborg with Raven in the front, the back holds Starfire and Beast Boy they drive in the T-Car. Cyborg speaks over the speakers "I think the report said he was at the bank. They must be another robber or something Robin."

Robin nods, "Don't be getting any ideas, if he has a weird name probably has some crazy gimmick too."

Beast Boy grins, "Yeah, a packrat must be using like a trunk where he tosses irons and stuff out of!" he blinks, "No… actually not so funny. Control Freak is still a lamer villain than that."

Raven is not so moved, Starfire sighs "I only hope we may resolve this quickly. The cold air makes me uncomfortable."

Raven looks out the window, it is surprisingly cold. It wasn't a super-evil weather machine, just bad luck in the weather. The titans file out of the vehicles seeing someone walk out of the bank, "Hold it!"

The man they stopped was 6' tall, wearing a black trench coat that lay loosely at his sides while it was open. The shirt was a tight black T showing his physique, a semi-above-average build. The pants of black Levi jeans he slowly steps down to the street with his black steel-toed boots in stomp like steps. Pakkrat has black fish-net gloves with leather fingers and palms, the fingers ride to the first digit (love them!). His hair is brown, slit back he looks up with black shades hiding his eyes, but narrow devilish brows glare at his challengers. The titans share stares, he looks pretty bad but most people who wear the super-thug clothing are cowards. This one, was a little different, he wears it to challenge. The voice is close to Raven's, unattached and monotone it asks "Hold what?" he raises a chain leading into the bank, "This?"

Robin growls "Drop the chain!"

"But… you said hold it." Pakkrat grins, Raven picks up a vibe he was pleased with Robin's choice. "Drop the chain!" Pakkrat shrugs his shoulders, "Whatever… rat-breath." He drops the chain, "Which might I add," the brows glower in wicked pleasure, "You are now!"

There is a loud stomping; they look over the shoulder of Pakkrat as the chain is pulled into the bank. Pakkrat leaps off to the side as something huge barrels through the entranceway! This huge hairy figure, on all fours was a giant rat! Oh, this black furred mutant built like Quasimodo has its front curved more than its lower back making the huge hump. Its head is rat like, snarling with large razor teeth it seems to hiss at the titans, its red beady eyes leering at the bite-sized children. Pakkrat chuckles as he scales the chain, then sitting on the bags of money he took he tugs on the ropes to the mouth, a pair of tusks like elephants protrude the sides of the jaw. The rat beast runs off quickly, allowing its rider to toss some strange green vials behind him. The titans watch at these vials break and three rats awake from them. These ones grow to smaller dog sized beasts and snarl after the titans. Robin screams, "Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, take these guys! Me and Raven will get the king rat!" Raven flies over Robin who has vaulted off a trashcan arms high for her to catch. The three other titans begin outing it with the rats.

Pakkrat smirks as he rides his pet, "Well Big Ben, I knew this would work well. To think I was actually worried…" he hears an explosion, turning he frowns to Robin and Raven chasing, "Aw… rats…" he reaches for something at his side but thinks, 'No… hold that for later.' "Hiya!" he thwacks the ropes and makes Ben reel in faster strides. They are passing the docks when Raven screams, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" the ground quakes and Pakkrat and Ben feel themselves tipping, Pakkrat screams as the rat slams side first on the pavement.

Raven lands with Robin, Robin smiles saying "Good, let's put this to rest!"

The two stroll over seeing the rat is unconscious the rider missing. "Up here…" they look to the top where stands Pakkrat smiling on them, "Have to admit, this was getting boring at first." He raises his right hand to a roof, fires a hook, and soon enough it catches so he is riding the pulley to that roof. Robin runs to the ladder while Raven was flying after. Raven lands to be face to face with Pakkrat. "Give it up, you're no super-villain! So you grew some kind of mutant rats," she grins, "It doesn't mean you can take on me."

"Oh, you'd be right normally… normally. I'm not some super-villain, I'm a guy. However I'm very intelligent, and skilled. That pet was only one toy I like to carry." He raises his right arm and squeezes his palm, two barrels rip from his sleeve revealing two barrels of a strange gun, "Here's my other toy!"

The gun fires each time Pakk pulls his hand into a fist. Raven disappears through the ground and Pakkrat sighs, "Predictable witch. I guess I really should not worry on electronic devices given your powers. They say, fight fire with fire." Raven raises out of the ground behind Pakkrat ready to throw a punch but she is flung backwards reeling in agony, her body sparking in red bolts, "Magic… with magic." Pakkrat shows his left hand brandishes a glove, in its palm four stones carved together in a circle, "Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire all in one hand. My hand." Pakkrat smirks to himself.

Raven glows her eyes at Pakkrat, chanting her words she tears off the gun and shatters it, the glove stays on. She curse mentally, magical items are often immune to magic and supernatural influence. Pakkrat raises his left hand again, "Let's see, last time we used fire/wind to make flame lightning… what about fire/earth?"

He uses the glove; firing out a ball of molten rock Raven raises her shields to have it shatter the stone. Pakkrat chuckles, "Most impressive! I do enjoy this. What about… oh, how about we use the wind/water one!" he uses this power to envelop Raven in an ice shell; she shakes as the cold begins to cause her concentration to twain. Soon enough her shield falls, he instantly strikes with several small stones of fire to break away the ice, "Well, how about pure fire?" he charges the red stone of flame and sprays out a stream of fire. Raven can not act as she had been thrown unconscious; luckily Robin rolls her out of danger to Pakkrat's anger. Robin shakes her, "Raven? Raven are you okay?"

Raven opens her eyes, "Yes… I'm fine." She is helped up and grins "Thanks for the save boy wonder."

Pakkrat taps his foot, "Um, hello? I'm still here!" he raises his hand and fires off some small stones of flame to the bow-staff twirls of Robin deflecting away the attacks. Raven channels her energy to call forth several metal rods lying on the building and tries to wrap Pakkrat. Pakkrat turns to them and uses the flames to melt the metal, and then he turns on Raven using water/ice/wind to shoot off small ice sickles at Raven who uses her own power to stop them. She throws them back, Pakkrat fires his stream of flame hoping that they melt and they did. Not letting off his attention, Robin leaps in with his rod in a strong swing to the legs, Pakkrat screams as he is swept right off and down. While there Robin tries to plunge the staff on his back to hold him but Pakkrat rolls away, turning up and in hate he showers Robin with rocks. Robin is struck by several over the head before twirling his staff to deflect them. Pakkrat scoots on his back, headed towards Big Ben he feels someone at his back, he frowns as he looks up to Raven who lands a kick to his face. Pakkrat feels her twisting her foot in his face so he screams "Benjamin!"

Raven hears rustling; she turns and pales more to the large teeth bearing on her. Robin leaps in and blocks the fangs with his staff, then pushes off to swat the nose. Robin vaults with his staff onto the snout of Benjamin then runs over the back to the base of the skull to have Benjamin now stomping trying to buck him off its back. Raven grins, "He sure is cocky."

She feels a grip over her neck, "Yeah, wonder where he gets it from!" she feels the vice grip, Pakkrat is strangling her, "I owe you witch! I owe you greatly!" he tosses her at the side, raising the glove he snarls, "This is a little something I like to call, Shadow Shot!" he fires all the stones, their colors mix to one beam of blackness that then hits Raven over the chest, she gasps a breath as the cold, icy feel of pure darkness hits her hard. Raven is thrown over the horizon into the sea as her hood falls off and next to Pakkrat. Pakkrat snickers as Robin was then tossed off and onto the roof. Pakkrat stammers slowly to Benjamin, holding his face in one hand and Raven's cape by the other he moans, "Witch had it coming…" he climbs onto Benjamin, and slowly pulls from his side a hunting rifle and tucks the cape at his back with the money. Loaded with special rounds he aims at the water, "Teach you to mess with me!" he waits patiently for her to rise… she doesn't or maybe the waters are too violent to tell. She wore a black close enough to the moving seas, "Humph…" he hears the T-Car coming, "Ah… go!" he thrashes the straps and rides off. The T-Car chases after until stopping for Robin, Robin is standing at the building wondering where Raven went he looks at Pakkrat and screams "He took Raven! After him!"

Raven watches them drive off, she is barely able to keep a float. She looks at them sheepishly, 'Come… back…' she whispers to her mind, 'I don't… want… to be… alone…' she coughs up the water as it hits her lips. She feels herself becoming even number, the cold shadow from Pakkrat plus the icy cold water was doing a number. If she did not drown, surely hypothermia would kill her. She closes her eyes, of all the ways to die this was sad. She fought many villains, and this one, this weird rat themed villain is the one to kill her. She then feels it, someone holds her, and swims her to the main land. She opens her eyes; it is like a thick fog so the shadow looms over her face. _"Are you alive?"_ the voice is nearly inaudible but she makes it out, she replies, "Yes…" then coughs some water up, he chuckles, _"Are you so sure?"_ Raven nods, getting more tired she feels the person grab her and take her somewhere else. She feels the strong broad shoulders, they belonged to a man, an older man. Definitely muscular she could tell by the simple force he used to heft her over his back. Raven feels tired; she rests as the figure takes her away.

…Down the road, some moments later…

The police have Pakkrat cuffed, the rat, Benjamin unconscious and being planned how to be moved. Robin snarls as he storms over with the cape, "Where is she?" the thing that angers him most, her cape had her tracker. Without it, she was impossible to find! "Tell me!" Robin grips Pakkrat who now smirks, "I don't know. I have a hunch but…"

Robin pulls his arm to swing, he knew how to deal with guys like this, "Tell me or I'll…" "Hah! I'm not so worried of beatings! Beat me and I'll only laugh!"

Robin clenches his fist, Cyborg has his arm held, "He's not worth it Robin. We'll find her."

"You'll find her corpse." Muses Pakkrat. At this Cyborg flings out the same arm he held Robin's fist with his own punch! "Excuse me! What the hell does that mean?"

Pakkrat was on his back, blood trailing from his nose he only grows in a smile, "I took her out myself. I shot her into the sea near that building earlier. If she didn't get killed by drowning, hypothermia would have left her for dead!"

Robin looks at Pakkrat in disbelief, "No way, she's alive! I know she's alive!" he strangles Pakkrat as the others try to pry him off. As soon as Robin is off of Pakkrat, Pakkrat coughs as he then laughs, "You know why you're so upset, you know it's true! You left her, you abandoned her! I love it I really do!" the cops tear Pakkrat away and drag him off, he merely chuckles to himself as Robin clenches his fist. He looks out at the sea, "We have to find her!" he turns to the others who have strong faces of determination, "We have got to find her!"

Starfire nods, "Yes, she is our friend! Let us make haste!"

Beast Boy nods, "Yeah before she's…" his ears droop, "Uh, you know she's not going to."

Robin looks away, "Of course not. She's a Titan, she'll be fine."

…Unknown Room…

Raven slowly stirs awake, she feels the rough blanket she is under and stirs slowly. She sees the stone room like a kind of single room bunker. Raven tries to bend up but can't completely move herself up. She can get partial way but her back aches. She remembers the beam, it must have caused her some bruises from the impact into the water. Raven hears footsteps towards the door, metal gratings are outside. She sees the small table with a light on it; the little lamp only shows some of the one wall near it and the floor below the table. The door opens, a large muscular figure stands before her arms crossed as they entered into the room. The figure leans themselves on the doorway and shrugs at Raven. Raven lowers her head, "Um, thank you for saving me." She looks up sheepishly, "I don't know what I would do without you."

The figure nods, then grabs two items from outside, then places them on the table. Than motions their head to the cup of water and bowl of soup. Raven reaches out and tries to grab them but winces, her body still strained. The figure then moves the items closer to the edge to her by pushing them with his finger tips. Raven narrows her eyes as the figure was more apparent, she sees the black fittings on the legs with gray pads, they were familiar. Raven sees then the gray pouched belt and then finally the muscular chest with a silver ring around the neck. Raven was about to see the face but she feels the bowl at her tips, Raven grips it and eats the soup, vegetable soup with beef bits. The figure stands at the doorway, watching her eat. Raven finishes the soup and narrows her eyes. She lays it down next to her then reaches for the water, she can not get it. She waits, he tries to move it to her but he moves into the light, Raven gasps as she slams into the bed fast trying to space them apart. The figure chuckles then moves to the wall at the door. "You just had to know didn't you?" the light is flipped on, the whole room is lightened up and the back of the half black half orange head bends back in a sigh, "You just had to know who was it that saved you." The figure turns back around; Raven grips the blankets tightly not in fear just because it seemed natural with who she was with. The one eye looks coldly at Raven, "Sorry, the knight in shining armor was delayed. They sent me instead." Slade walks out the doorway to stop and peer on her once more, "I suggest you rest Raven. Your body is still tired from earlier.

Raven snarls out with a hint of venom in her voice, "Why did you bring me here? Where are the titans?"

"I brought you here because it's where I am hiding… you know, a hideout!" he slowly closes the door, "As for your friends I don't know, but their not here. You're all alone, with me." The door closes, and Raven wishes she could teleport out of this, move from the bed but she couldn't. The injuries were terrible, each movement was painful. Raven sighs with a tear as she lies in the bed. She was trapped with a monster, a monster everyone knows was evil and some suspect obsessed with younger women from his involvement with Terra. Raven cringes, she now hopes he only plans to use her as a bargaining chip for the titans. Raven rolls on her side, why the hell couldn't she just have died? … Why didn't they save her instead? … Why… was she so alone again…?

Note: This story is going to get weird, like really weird. Like… sickeningly weird probably seeing as how Slade is well… creepy as hell. So since this is my attempt at a Slade/Raven fic, something that will get the hate growing we'll see what people say. Could become Raven/Robin, who knows… I left that option open but I really want to be one of the guys who can say 'I did something most are really not proud of doing! I was a first baby!' So if you came in to flame, I expect it yet please take the story to credit. I worked hard on it, and if you only want to flame for the couple I understand but try to take some of the story itself into credit first. Either way, time to put this baby up and see what the populous has to say! (Pakkrat sees hate-mail piling in) Oh… poopey… Read and Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Flickering Shadows

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 2: What did he want?

Disclaimer: Read the earlier one, the same stuff is implied on DC and their characters.

Note: Well, looks like people are not so surprised after all. I figured chapter one would go better than two. Heh, you'll see. Pakkrat appears again; well actually a lot of our story will have him in it. He's modeled after me but is around a character in several stories, this is my second time using him but he's actually part of this Teen Titans/Resident Evil story I'm making where he's the main villain. It will be very interesting but I figured since I needed a good villain in this piece, he'll do just fine. Well without any further ado, chapter two.

_"I am the thing that keeps you up at night. The evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind. I will never rest… and neither will you."_

Raven opens her eyes and slowly moves under the covers. Raven who was laying on her right side to the wall now lays herself on her back flat. She grabs her head and moans, her body aches. "Good morning." Raven's eyes jolt open wide, she slowly turns her head to the figure sitting at the small lamp table reading a newspaper with his legs crossed, "I thought you would never wake up."

Slade slowly folds his paper and looks on Raven with his eye plainly. "Would you like breakfast? It is still fairly warm."

Raven gives her look of nothingness to him he ignores it and pushes the plate of eggs and toast with some slices of apple. Slade now stands folding his paper in a nice rectangle which he lays on the table. Raven looks to the plate and shifts herself back on the bed painfully, propping herself on the pillow and bed's back. She glares at Slade, "Why were you watching me?"

"I was reading my paper. There is this _very_ interesting headline on it." He now pushes the paper towards Raven with his fingertips. "You should definitely read it."

Raven gives a suspicious look as she situates herself on the edge of the bed and motions her hand to the paper. She instead looks to the food, her stomach grumbles and she drifts towards it instead before cringing her hand. "Is it… poisoned?"

Slade chuckles to himself in his dark manner, "My, we are suspicious aren't we?" he crosses his arms saying "No I find poisoning food is a cowardly way to kill someone." He glares his eye with a wicked hint of pleasure, "I rather more direct means. So I can see their life drift away… slowly… under my own hand."

Raven looks fearful for a moment, Slade raises his hand in laughter, "Oh Raven, you do worry too much. Just eat, than read, and than we may just talk."

Raven has a piece of toast which she pulls off the plate and eats with her free hand cupped under her chin. "I rather the walls as company."

Slade rolls his eye to the remark before laying himself on the opposite wall. His arms crossed firmly over his wide chest he looks on Raven who eats her food. Taking his time he notices her slowly nibbling the toast. She was absolutely beyond comprehension with her manners. Raven finishes the toast and moves to the eggs, however she has trouble getting hold of the plate. Slade walks over and grabs the plate, holds it for her, and she after looking at him as if she did not need any of his help gradually grips the plate then lays it in her lap. "You're welcome."

Raven glares to Slade, "I never said thank you." "Ah, you're welcome." He snidely turns about as Raven glares at him for tricking her in saying thanks. Raven eats the plate and food no complaints were made. Raven was surprised she was even fed; sometimes with Slade you forget he has any memory of what it is to be humane. Raven lays the plate on the floor, then reaches for the paper. She opens it to the front and her eyes shake, "What…" she looses hold of the paper that reads, **"Raven of the Teen Titans presumed dead!"**

Slade grabs the plates and turns around to leave, "What do you want from me?" Raven asks with slight worry and concern for herself. Slade looks back and raises his brow, "You mean now or long term?" Raven looks to the ground; she didn't want long terms if he had any, so she says "For now."

Slade looks at her leotard, "Strip." Raven becomes wide eyed and pulls the blanket to herself tightly, "Your outfit is still damp I'll dry it for you. I'll bring you a change of clothes and a better blanket, honestly that one always itches." Slade shrugs, "However it is more insulated and when I got you here comfort was second to survival."

Raven looks at her leotard; it did feel damp as hell not to mention the blanket now. She looks at Slade and glares with slight hate, "How do I know you're not just trying to get me nude?" Slade gives a distasteful look to her accusation, "How can I be sure you're not going to try and force yourself on me like you did Terra?"

Slade calmly turns back to the door, and opens it but only stands at it. "Well, to each question you can't really be sure can you? I mean, if you believe I could then who knows what you can believe." She sees his grip on the doorknob was tightly gripped; his arm kind of shakes as if anger rises into his clenched hand. "However, you're here and don't forget just what has perspired. You are not in the position to challenge me and if I come back here and your clothes are not folded on that table," he turns a slight fire in his eye, "I'll come and strip you myself, understood?"

Raven shifts on the bed and nods, Slade leaves out the door to ready what he must. Raven grips on the blanket her eyes darting back and forth. The titans think she was killed? What was she going to do? They have to find her, she has to be rescued. Slade has her trapped what was she supposed to do? Raven looks at the door, and bearing her teeth she slowly rolls the sleeve of her leotard readying to remove it.

…Titans Tower…

Robin walks in a pace over the floor in the main room. He keeps looking over everything. He and the others had just returned from scuba diving the waters for clues. Aqualad also assisted by asking all the fish in the area that day of anything strange. They sadly said everything seemed pretty normal aside from a giant rat monster scaring them off. Robin stomps his foot, "Damn it!"

"Robin!" Starfire has her hands in a plea, "There is no more we may contribute without appropriate nourishment and rest. May we not do so?"

Robin turns to the table with breakfast spread out. He sees Beast Boy and Cyborg who have been poking at their food dispassionately. Robin looks at Starfire with tears in her eyes, "I… I know, let's eat." Robin sits at the table and eats his plate. Beast Boy sighs, "Raven loves my tofu eggs… I think she did."

Cyborg smirks, "Yeah, she used to love tossing them in your face with her powers."

Robin has some food in his mouth chewing it as his hand grips tightly on his fork, Starfire smiles, "She was always so playful with you friend Beast Boy, she will be missed."

"Erargh!" Robin tosses his fork down making it bounce off the plate and to the floor, "What the hell is wrong with you all? Are you giving up?"

The others look away to their sides, "She's not dead she's out there and needs our help."

Cyborg nods, "We know but… the thing is you heard the police they said unless she found shelter and heat to dry her and raise her temperature her chances to survive were…"

"But the chance remains!" Robin glares to the others, "She's alive I know it. Unless you want to give up on this I'll just find her myself." Robin turns leaving his plate, "Probably a better chance at finding her alone anyway."

The others look at Robin storm off to his room. Starfire readies to leave but Cyborg grabbed her arm, "Let me leave, Robin wishes for my…"

Cyborg sighs, "He wants his time trust me. We don't need to agitate Robin anymore than we already have." He lowers his head in shame, "Sometimes I let the scientific part of me forget what really matters, it's always hope."

Beast Boy pokes at his tofu before clenching his hand into a fist, "You know… it's all that Pakkrat guys fault."

Starfire sits at the table her eyes in tears before glowing green, "He should be sentenced to the Margael Mines of Plurborath!" the boys blink at her statement, she blushes saying "A very unhappy place."

…Jump City Jail…

The guard rolls back, grabbing at his nose that now bleeds, "The bastard bit my nose!"

Pakkrat was being contained by the other officers, he roars out "Don't touch my freaking shades you asses! I'll rip the heart out of the first man to touch them!"

The Warden of the prison smirks as he walks in. He has a western look with the handlebar mustache and goatee. Warden Reeve steps out with western boots, instantly gripping Pakkrat's glasses he twirls them then places them under his western hat. Pakkrat has his eyes glaring on the man, snarling he says "I'll be getting those back!"

Reeve chuckles as he orders the prisoner in the commons room. They tried to put him in prison clothes but who cares, half the villains have their loony outfits on still. Reeve sits at his desk putting his boots on the desk he snarls, "Filthy criminals, I'm sick of dealing with them all. That one thinks he can tell me what to do, ha!" Reeve sees his two men salute him, "Get on in there, keep and eye on him."

Pakkrat is stumbling into the commons area after he was pushed in, he sniffs the room and catches five scents, Pakkrat opens his eyes and looks at the room and sees several things he likes, a large TV monitor, table hockey, some model of a submarine made out of real metal, "Heh, they're making this too damn easy."

The other criminals look at him, not their normal kind of company. One large criminal, Johnny Rancid who stands tall and large with his pale skin and spiked black hairs walks over, "Hey what's your name?"

Pakkrat turns, Rancid shifts a moment before stepping away, "Whoa…" he moves into the wall as Pakkrat snarls lowly. He sees the books and grabs one 3-D book to take the cardboard glasses, "Damn pig… I'll get my shades back." He places the glasses over his eyes now seeing a red/blue color. "Well now this sucks." He sighs grabbing a small bag of cheese, "I best get to work."

…Titans Tower…

Robin stands on the roof; he frowns as he sees the waves splashing on the island. That was not as depressing as finding the cold cup of herbal tea here as well. Robin holds the mug and sighs, Raven was gone and it was his entire fault. Robin grips the mug tightly, "Raven, I will find you…" he grips the mug hard enough to make it shatter. The porcelain clatters to the ground and Robin stands with some pieces in his hand. Robin tosses the pieces to the sea in a scream. They do not make it but rather hit the island ground but he doesn't care it was more he just wanted to relieve stress. Robin sits back down and feels a chill, the weather was cold. Robin feels his cape move on his thy and smiles, "I will find her."

Starfire floats in smiling, "Friend Robin, I and the others were wondering if you would enjoy finishing your breakfast with us."

Robin turns and frowns, "Will we be talking about Raven?" Starfire looks to her feet but smiles up, "I will not speak of Raven unless it is in how we will find her! She will be with us soon I am positive!"

Robin grins as he stands and brushes off his tights, "Okay, let's all get a move on."

Cyborg storms through the door, "Robin! We have news!" Robin looks up, "Aqualad says one of his fish friends saw Raven!" Robin runs to Cyborg, "What are we waiting for?"

…The Hideout…

Slade opens the door slowly seeing the clothes folded on the table. He enters the room and grabs them taking a second to look at the bed his eye stops, and then closes as he tries to hold in his laughter. Raven has wrapped herself entirely within the blanket, her eyes seeing through the hood of fabric she has made around herself, "Shut up! I wouldn't have done this if it wasn't for you!"

Slade stands rubbing his eye, "Ah that certainly makes my evening. You must truly fear me, as you should." Slade has his eye on Raven which makes her shift herself back onto the wall, "Each time I come in here I keep my distance from you, yet you never notice do you?" Raven raises a brow, actually he was right. He pushes the food to her, or other items. He has not come close to her except that one time with the plate, "… why?"

Slade grabs the clothes, "Raven, you always say you like to have your space." He closes the door and says outside "I respect that, so respect my wishes and put the other clothes on." He is heard walking off so Raven soon lets the hood of the blanket fall over her shoulders, the pale shoulders are heaving up and down as she had become very frightened being in a room with a man without any clothing on. She slowly shifts to the table and grabs for the clothes. She finds a shirt, pants; shoes were on the floor as he did not take hers. Raven frowns, the idiot left her no undergarments.

Slade walks to the washer and dryer, he has a load of his own battle garbs in the washer then he sees Raven's. Taking the leotard and gloves he moves them into the washer along with her black short socks. Slade sees two other garments, the bra which was a black little thing along with the panties, he shifts uneasily as he puts them in his washer with his clothes. "Why do women buy such little… things…" he shudders, turning on the machine he waits then his eye grows huge. He just threw a pair of freaking underwear from his nemesis Raven! "Damn it!" He threw them in with _HIS _clothes! He pulls open the lid and pulls out the two garments, the hell with cleaning them with his clothes! Slade slowly puts the machine back to order before grabbing himself a chair. Slade sits; displeased slightly he has so much hassle now. However it was better than being alone, hiding from everyone. He shifts in the chair, what company really is Raven though? She is always trying to keep him away from her, and she means to try and make him angrier each time he enters that damn room. That last statement really pissed Slade off, the rumors he heard were some sick things. Slade looks to Raven's undergarments, and rolls his eyes as he walks over and tosses them into the washer the sooner he had her clothes cleaned and dried the sooner she could put them back on and he didn't have to hear, _"Did you like this outfit?"_ or _"Does this do it for you?" _Slade grabs the mask and removes it, rubbing his temples he moans, "I couldn't find anything but…"

Raven looks at the outfit with a sweat, "A cat girl?" she has her left eye twitch, "Sweet Azarath he better not be trying to role-play."

Raven has the tight tiger stripped bikini like thing over her body, the cat paws and feet as gloves and shoes. The head has a small set of cat ears; she so did not like this… not at all. Slade opens the door and lays the clothes on the table, "There…" he looks at her and tries to hold his laughter again, "Oh… wow…" he walks back out and bellows in laughter to the halls. Raven glares through the metal and uses what power she had to cause anything to break outside and fall. She grins until Slade pops his head in stating, "You missed, Kitty-Witty…" he slams the door as Raven tossed her cat ears at him.

(Toss up between this, or Swedish maid. I just went with the one, no difference really)

…The Jail…

The Warden blinks at the reports, "Rats? Rats keep taking… what again?"

The first guard sweats, "Well, they took a can from the mess hall I think it was a jumbo aluminum can of corn. The others took all the billiard balls from the officers wreck room, and then the rest took the submarine model, two paddles from the table hockey, and parts from the TV in the prisoners wreck room." The Warden rubs his chin, "I don't get it, why the hell would they do that?" he takes off the shades he was wearing and wipes his brow, "I mean, what the hell could have got into them?" he puts the shades on but now a rat was on them, he screams smacking the rat into a wall. He runs over and tries to stomp the rat, he huffs turning to the shades, "Find Pakkrat…"

Pakkrat smirks as he pets the rat from the office, "He-he. Good try Smithy…" he pets the rat now standing on its hind legs squeaking. "Now, where's Michael?" sure enough a white mouse with pink eyes skitters in and holds in its mouth a special type of knife, able to cut through anything these knives were used in the kitchen as special butcher knives. Pakkrat carves out the Corn can and leaves two spots open in it. He smiles as he tosses the debris down and finagles himself with some small pipes from the basement, connecting them to the metal Submarine model that was hollow inside. Pakkrat now moves onto the next part, "Okay, a little longer… and I'm out of here AFTER I repay my debt to that Warden!"

Smithy squeaks, Pakkrat pets it under the chin, "Don't worry I'll get him for you to." He gives the rat a piece of cheese, "My little baby… aw."

…Titans Tower…

Cyborg turns on the computer for Robin, "Here, this is what he has." Aqualad is smiling as he waves to the others, his long shinned black hair waves from the water now glistening on his face. He was still at the waters where Raven was lost. Robin asks, "Hey, where is Raven?"

Aqualad frowns, "Sorry but I don't know that. I do know someone saved her." The others scream in joy "I asked the fish if there was anything he knew but sadly he didn't see what saved her."

"What?" Beast Boy blinks, "What kind of what?"

Aqualad shrugs, "Hey we don't know, but it was human in form so probably a human." The titans look at Aqualad, "What? I don't know… they said it was human looking but may have been something else. You know how specist some fish are."

Robin nods and says thanks before turning off the screen. "Okay, we have a shinning glimmer of hope! We need to go back there and see if we can get some clues!"

Cyborg cocks his arm, "Booya! I knew she was okay!" he seems very relieved, "I mean, somewhere I was worried but…"

Beast Boy twiddles his thumbs, "Uh, sorry to be a party pooper but if someone saved her why didn't they say anything? I mean… who saved her?"

Starfire smiles, "Whoever did it we owe them a great debt of gratitude. We will have a parade and…"

Robin looks to the others, "Hold it Beast Boy is right, they never said anything to us or paramedics. Why would they do that?"

The titans look around; it was obvious why someone would do that. Robin clenches his fist, "All of you go and see what you can find, and I'll wait for a ransom."

…The Prison…

The guards slowly enter the basement, there is instantly a sign of worry as rats sit and watch them enter from the pipes. The guards gulp, and walk slowly. The dank pipes leak and creak as they move into the rusty area. The guards have batons at the ready. Slowly a figure stomps out, "Hey! How's it going?" the guards ready their batons, "Oh? Is that all you got?" Pakkrat raises his right arm and fires a billiard ball into the one guard ricocheting it off his head and into the other ones. Pakkrat chuckles, "5 ball, side pockets!"

Pakkrat constructed a crude device. The Sub was cut in half making an arm covering that has the corn can protruding through the front of the sub like a barrel. The barrel has the paddles from the hockey table spinning wildly so when the billiard balls pass by them they shoot out with immense force. They stop as Pakkrat releases a grip inside the sub arm bracer. A pudding ring set with string releases the billiards in a tube of rubber falling on to the back of Pakkrat. It was like a super potato gun, but much more irregular. The battery from storage is held in the sub cover to power the spinning paddles from the trigger. Pakkrat walks out of the basement after grabbing the keys from a guard.

Pakkrat wanders the halls firing on any guards who tried to stop him. One tries to duck behind a corner and Pakkrat smirks, "Rebound shot, right bottom pocket!" he fires onto the wall making the ball rebound off another wall then into the guard making him huff in the ball to his chest. Pakkrat walks over and sees the guard kicking him unconscious. Pakkrat feels a gun to his head, he turns slightly and frowns. The Warden smiles, "Only one ball left, 8 Ball of all things."

Pakkrat chuckles sinisterly, "I still have one more than you do Reeve."

Reeve growls lowly, "I still have your shades shit for brains!"

Pakkrat nods, "Oh I forgot!" something grabs the shades and lifts them off, Reeve gags as the long rat tail from Pakkrat's jacket pulls the shades off before turning and firing the 8 ball straight between Reeve's eyes. Pakkrat chuckles as he tosses the 3-D glasses on Reeve, showing his golden colored eyes with inhuman irises squinting in the light, "I told you I was getting these back." He puts on his shades then kicks the Warden in the sides, "Also, don't screw with my rats!"

Pakkrat takes the keys from Reeve and walks off whistling as he twirls them. He leaves the prison and calls a cab, not that bad a deal really. Not to mention another toy for him to take home, he was a Pakkrat and collecting junk was something of a hobby.

…The Hideout…

Raven has her clothes back on. She sees the newspaper and sighs, 'Trapped with that monster. No hope of rescue while they think I'm dead.' She looks at her shoes as she puts them on. Raven dangles her legs over the side of the bed and taps them together while saying "There's no place like home…" she opens her eyes and frowns, it was a long shot anyway. The steps are heard outside; Raven realizes Slade was coming again. He opens the door and instantly Raven quips, "Don't you have anything better to do than harass me?"

Slade takes a deep breath then walks over with a cup of herbal tea, "I was figuring you might wish to meditate. So I brought you something to soothe you."

Raven gives a glare, "Oh, I see." She smirks her cocky little grin, her tone of disgust plays out "Soothe as in drug me so you can have your way with me in my sleep."

Slade stands with the saucer and tea steaming from the cup. Slade lays the cup down and pushes it to Raven. Raven has her hand out trying to grab the cup as a strong hand now grips her wrist, she is startled as the mattress is grabbed then pulled off the springs. The mattress is on the floor, Raven looks up to the ceiling and soon the face of Slade as he lays himself on top of her still shocked form. Slade slinks his eye as it is in path with hers. Raven breathes heavily as she feels his weight against her, his chest barely crushing her as he has his other arm shifting his weight off of her but rather over her. Raven has a blush and the lamp has already exploded, the over light is still working. Slade has her one arm pinned over her head; the other one is on his chest not pushing him, kind of holding him off of her. Raven is in pain, her wounds still flaring up.

Slade lowers his head to her, and his breath moves out of the mask and onto her face with such heat she whimpers at it, "Raven… I could do such horrible things to you. I could rip away your clothes, your little underwear and bra. I could rub and caress your form, explore your orifices with my tongue, and lash out on you with every hideous and depraved rumor you ever heard of my sexual appetites. I could do anything, because," Slade's eye flickers with her tears streaming her face, he moves her arm under his weight so he can safely move this hand and remove her tears, "Let's face it, you can't fight me little Raven. You're in pain, weak, and you need all your strength to heal your injuries to be the hero of darkness. I could take advantage of you." Slade moves off of her, she bends her head as he was standing at her feet, "I could… but I won't. You know why?" Raven looks angrily as she pushes herself off of the bed painfully, "I'm not a damn deviant! I'm many terrible things but not that! I never, ever, _EVER_ took advantage of any woman not even Terra!" he grips Raven and puts her into the chair before flipping the mattress onto the springs again. "You remember this little Raven. I could have just done anything to you but didn't, so stop being such a bitch!" He grabs her by the hips and tosses her onto the bed where she reels out in pain; she pushes herself up and growls lowly.

"I don't care what you say you're a monster! You just leave me alone!" she is crying into the bed, "I just want to be alone."

Slade grabs the doorway and walks out half-way before turning back. "Get some sleep. I'll be back with your dinner in a little while. Hopefully," he glares an angry eye on her, "You've learned your lesson."

Slade closes the door with a loud slam. He moves down the halls some distance before stopping then slamming a fist into the wall. That was not in his plan… he did not plan on treating Raven that way. He slowly moves his hand back to his tailbone and makes his way back to his control room until he readied to prepare a meal. He had plans for Raven, and if he looses it like this again she may never follow him along. Slade was not intentionally trying to frighten her; oh he got pleasure from it but not a part of his plan. He had to make her need him, want him, beg for him. Only then, could he accept her as his apprentice…

Raven looks at the door, her mind is buzzing, the things that just happened. She had Slade, the most evil man she knew on her. The thing that worries her was not the fact he had her under him, under his will, under his actual body but… he didn't do anything. He didn't grope her, rip her clothes. Slade did not try to force himself between her legs or anything like the titans said he did to Terra. Slade even removed her tears as she cried. Raven holds her head; her mind often races with thoughts however this… this was so confusing. Slade was evil and he was a killer. Slade was many horrible if not devilish things yet he was not the one thing she seems to fear from him most, a depraved rapist. Though a part of her still feels he may want to take advantage of her, she is relaxed under the small moment he could have done something but he did not. Raven lays herself down and closes her eyes. One more thing has her mind buzzing, under that moment when she had him over her and his warm breath moved onto her lips, she wished she was kissed. Yes, she wanted to be kissed by him, Slade, the murdering psychopath she was once bullied from her father through. Raven feels a tear, and whimpers out in sadness, "Why… am I always so alone…"

Note: Well… that must have caused controversy. Either way you see what has been going on! My now, all these reviews! All in support! YOU PEOPLE ARE AWESOME! Nice, very nice! Allow me to also say, Z. Brite has written a fantastic little story about Raven where it seems she is in heat, and anything with a demonic background wants a piece of her… uh, not like pieces but you know a REAL piece! The story is called "In Heat", Z. Brite can be found in the reviews to this story so if you can take a read, the chapters are short which makes it nice to enjoy! Well, till the next chapter I'll leave you!

To all the reviewers, I'll simply say thank you for your surprising appreciation, I may do another Slade/Raven fic one day, but this is good enough for now! Please keep reviewing I love to hear what people think, did I portray Slade well in this chapter I sometimes read it and thought maybe I made him nicer than he should be.


	3. Chapter 3

Flickering Shadows

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 3: What is Pakkrat?

Disclaimer: Teen Titans, Slade, All DC baby! I'll be taking my rights to Pakkrat, the Rat-Pakk and other OC stuff in here.

Note: To all the reviewers that seemed to see a slight mishap with my portrayal of Slade, I did make him less creepy for the T rating, also I made him laugh. These are the things I find oddly out of place. Well we can't be perfect so I can only try harder. If anyone can help me with improving on Slade please do. I am planning a second story in which the rating is M. It will be my FIRST M rated fic having nudity, sexual situations, and certain word phrasings that most do not like. Till then this T Romance story is more my preparation to an M fiction. Also, a little fun-time with Pakkrat! This chapter has your little villain putting the moves on Starfire most times I try this I get slapped… sadly… maybe if I had the whole demon rat thing going on for me! Hey, take a read and enjoy!

Slade keeps himself in his training facility for the most part. Still aggravated he found watching the tapes of earlier defeats and several recent endeavors of other villains more annoying than anything else. Slade now has his fists pounding into the punching bag. His muscles flexed under the black outfit Slade launches punch after punch in strong forceful blows. Slade sees his other mishap, Raven, from earlier. Damn, he could loose all his work in one moment of anger. Slade was not worried over how she felt; he needs to know will she still be capable of taking his offer? Slade was not one to loose, he hates to loose. This was strategy and he lives for strategy.

Slade lands a great right launching the bag back. Slade waits for it to stop moving in its force to strike again. His thoughts moved to Terra that bitch. He worked the same game on Terra. Terra was not willing to be an apprentice anymore than Robin or Raven; however she did want something from him. Slade realized soon after he had fought her again when she left little, frightened Terra wanted control BUT she also wanted to belong. Slade offered her a place to stay, a home to call her own, and more importantly the love she craved. Slade soon found himself pretending to be a "good" man after that but the second she let him down Slade turned on her ungrateful backside! Terra called him into her arms not the other way around. Terra wanted him to love her, not the other way around. Slade wanted an apprentice not a lover. Still, she was willing to follow him into hell if she thought he would be there for her. He said he was, but she still betrayed him! Slade launches a final strike making the bag rip. Slade heaves, his body sweats under the clothing so he growls then storms off. He figures now he was ready to try one more shot at getting Raven to warm up to him less he actually has to move towards more direct methods of seduction. If she would follow the same path as Terra he figures he could do better. Raven was a mix of Robin and Terra, athleticism and power. Slade respects her powers and he lusted after them like a fine wine. He wants Raven at his side because she was what he knew he needed to finally achieve his goals.

Raven lays with her right eye sort of twitching, she rolls over to her other side positioning her arm under the pillow. "Stop it…" her eyes close, "Stop it…" she then rolls on her back with a loud huff to now swing up the pillow onto her face and scream into it muffled to the room, "STOP IT!"

Raven was trying to stop her thoughts on Slade. Yes, ever since he came in and put himself that close to her Raven has continued to see Slade in her mind. Raven tries to ignore the thoughts, thoughts of his warm and pleasant breath nipping her lips, the heat of his muscular and definitely powerful frame upon her own. Raven tries to ignore the thoughts until finally she succeeds to her meditation. Raven moves painfully to her meditative stance, legs crossed and arms out she slowly chants her words, "Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…" and continues at the times she needs them. Raven only halts to her still warm mug of tea, she sips this and smiles, Chamomile, not bad even… very soothing… "Yawn…" Raven lets a small yawn out before putting the mug down. She returns to meditation until she sees a glimpse of Slade caressing her hair… "…." Raven with her brows twitching slightly continues meditation again, only stopping from the unholy glimpses of Slade in her twisted mind.

…Titans Tower…

Robin sits at the table his eyes vigilant on the phone now waiting there. He waits for the others to return but they do not. He knows they planned on searching for until the night and it was now turning dark. They should be home soon. Robin sighs, "Why didn't I…" the phone rings, he grabs it and snarls, "Where's Raven?"

The voice on the other end was Cyborg he simply blinks before saying "Guess no one called huh?"

Robin sighs as he lays into the chair, "No, no one called." He flips the channels on the TV "I can't deal with this Cyborg. If she's in trouble it's my entire fault."

Cyborg turns to see Beast Boy as a blood hound sniffing away as Starfire searches overhead, "You know it's no one's fault. We are doing what we can. As for clues… nothing yet." Robin groans, "Hey, we are looking as hard as…"

Robin speaks lowly, "He escaped…" Cyborg is confused, "Pakkrat, he escaped…"

Robin watches the news report as a female broadcaster speaks to the audience with her frizzled hair and large smile in a red dress, "Hello ladies and gentlemen this just in on the "Pakkaged-Rat Affair." Pakkrat previously escaped from prison with some kind of… billiard ball gun?" she turns to her associates, "Are you sure… okay…" she turns back in her smile, "Resources say he took a cab which he used to make an undisclosed stop and now has disappeared like a rat from a sinking ship. Back to you Bob."

Bob a man in a bad toupee smiles, "Thanks Suzie! Now, our leading story. Fluffy-Kittens, aren't they so cutesy-wootsy!"

Robin turns off the TV "Just our luck now we have him on the streets again. Did you do a check on him we should try his home now."

Cyborg nods, "I'll send the address to you and we'll meet you there." Cyborg looks to Beast Boy with a crab on his nose, Starfire tries to pry it off, "Oh man… got to go!" Cyborg hangs up and Robin rubs his temples laying into his seat. "How could this get any worse?"

…The Hideout…

Slade stands with the two TV dinners, one Salisbury steak meal and another Boneless Rib meal. Slade makes his way to the room Raven stays in and slowly takes a step to the door. He hears movement and slowly glares to his two meals. "… What is she planning?" Slade lays the two meals down at a small table next to the door before entering. Slade quickly dodges forward as the lamp nearly strikes his head. Slade rolls back and grabs the lamp as it goes at him again, "Raven!" Slade slams the lamp onto the table and lowers his stare to the meditating Raven, "Don't give me that, I know what you were doing!" Slade stomps over to Raven who continues her meditation, "You think using your powers so soon will help you? It only makes you have to stay with me longer, unless you like that then do NOT do that again!"

Raven slowly opens her eyes, "Oh, when did you get here?"

Slade stands up tall, "…." Slade moves to the dinners and lays them on the table before taking the rib dinner to his opposite side of the table. Slade unhooks his mask, Raven looks over and Slade glares to her as he removes the mask to now allow him to move food under the mask and to his mouth. Raven has turned to the meal now in her lap, "… I hate Salisbury." Slade has yet to eat his meal she looks over and sighs, "Though… that rib looks appetizing."

Slade growls lowly, he was not amused. "Fine…" Slade latches his mask on his head and switches meals with Raven. They eat but Raven as she ate her mashed potatoes asks with a forkful, "Can I ask you some questions?"

Slade has a lump of potatoes under his mask before looking up with his eye to her, "Pardon?" Raven looks to him then shies to her food, "I… I want to know some things. Would you be willing to answer questions for me?"

Slade looks to his meal before taking a bite for himself. Slade chews as Raven looks at him. Slade finishes as he completes his debating mentally, "I will answer questions if you can strike my hands." Raven is puzzled, "If you do not strike and I dodge, you must answer a question by me." Slade raises his piece of steak, "Agreed?" he eats it with his eye slightly shifting, he hated Salisbury too. Raven is reluctant but nods, "Agreed."

"No taking back! You must follow through completely!" Slade is adamant in making her understand his terms. Raven glares at him and nods, "I agree, anything I know and you know."

The two finish their meals quietly. Raven finishes first and moves to the edge of the bed, Slade soon finishes and moves his seat over to her bed. The two look at each other's faces sternly before holding out their hands. Raven's hand shake slightly before becoming stone, Slade never flinched in his stare. The first swing Raven makes she hits his hands, Slade kind of growls lowly not pleased he was struck. "First," Raven gives an angry snarl, "Do you have any connection with Pakkrat?"

Slade shrugs, "I do not believe I do." Raven gives a snort, "Honestly I do not know this Pakkrat person but he certainly did a number on you."

They move hands again, this time Raven swipes but Slade pulls back his hands, Raven clenches her teeth as Slade thinks for a moment, "Is your father still trying to influence you?" A worry Slade has often was Trigon, not often do you betray a demon god and get away with it. Raven looks to her side, "Yes, he still tries to influence me. I can control him at times but like before his own power affects my own."

Slade nods, a problem he has to try and control. Slade holds out his hands and soon the two look at each other. Raven strikes and Slade rolls his eye, again she got him. "What was with that… costume…?" Raven gives a distasteful look. Slade rubs his eyes with his one hand, "I had little choice. There is very little in apparel in this place." The next round Raven hits Slade's hands and he moans, "Where are we?" Slade looks at Raven, "My hideout." She glares, "You know what I meant Slade!"

Slade raises a brow, "I do? You seemed to ask where we were and I answered truthfully did I not?"

Raven grumbles to herself before they resume. Slade dodges under her hands, "Hm," Slade relishes in the victory as Raven grudgingly crosses her arms, "I think I'll save this one for another time." Raven glares at him about to say he could not do that, "Remember you never said anything about using our questions when we get them. I choose to save this one!"

Raven with great hate agrees. The next round begins but Raven grabs Slade's hands with energy before smacking, Slade had barely landed his foot into her stomach launching her hard into the wall. Slade stands, his eye was not angry but actually pleased. "Raven, that was so underhanded." He is almost on the verge of proud. "I think I liked that. You certainly are full of surprises."

Raven was on her stomach sunken in by the pain, she looks up with her one eye in pain twitching from the shock of his kick. Slade raises his chin and turns to leave, "What exactly were you going to ask?" Raven narrows her eyes, "It was my turn since I dodged your slap." Raven turns to her side, "Will… will I ever get to go home?"

"Ah, the secret agenda to your game." Slade turns back with a glimmer of evil, "It all depends on where your home will be." Slade turns back around, "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

Slade leaves the room and Raven slowly moves onto her sitting position, holding her stomach from the pain. Raven rubs the wound and whimpers, "That hurt…" Raven looks up and questions, what did Slade mean? She slowly looks around the room nothing more but to sleep, tomorrow would be here soon.

…Pakkrat's Old Place…

Robin rides in on his R-Cycle. He looks over the apartment complex and waits to hear the T-Car soon arriving. Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy come over and look at the large dilapidated facility. They enter into the apartment complex making their way to the room Pakkrat stayed in. It was one of those little rooms with one room kitchen/dining/living quarters with a separate bathroom and bedroom. The titans begin looking into the contents of the dirty quarters finding nothing they seemed to believe was worth while. Robin does see a small figure of himself, a Robin figure on the table. "What was he doing with this?" Robin walks over and picks it up, there is a cord that is pulled and the titans have doors open up swallowing them whole. Robin turns to see the others were gone, his eye twitches, "Just great…"

Cyborg lands in a puddle of water; his eye twitches as he sees some floating boards and trash, "The trash bin?"

The voice of Pakkrat comes from all around, "A fitting place for a pile of garbage, no?" Cyborg sprawls up with his sonic cannon ready, "Don't worry Cyborg I plan not to play with you today. I have more pressing matters!" Cyborg raises a brow to the many white rats squeaking at the end of the water pool. His eye grows huge as he realizes several are eating at a large wire half submerged in the water. This wire is hooked to the electronics of the building and as the rats gnaw to the core they let the wire seep into the water electrocuting and overloading Cyborg. Pakkrat steps next to the white rats, and smirks, "Shocking… get it?" the rats give glares to Pakkrat, he frowns, "Oh who asked you?"

Beast Boy runs back and forth as he was trapped in a kennel. He growls lowly as a dog, then roars as a lion. Beast Boy turns to his ape forms and uses his hands or brawn to try and break free. Beast Boy sighs deeply with his loss of breath, "What the hell is this?"

A TV turns on; Beast Boy looks up and gives a glare to Pakkrat who has Cyborg tied in a chair behind him with chains, "Nothing too ambitious. I figured I could deal with you very easily." The screen turns to a Mad Mod brain wheel, Beast Boy drools as his eyes imitate the screen, Pakkrat chuckles "See… what… I…" Pakkrat has a small slither of drool until a rat turns off the screen. Pakkrat jumps up and shakes his head, "Huh, not a good idea to use that often."

Robin is making his way to the roof; he does not like how things have gone. He was barely there when a door catches his eye. Starfire was elsewhere, she says with a great sigh "Where are my friends?" she was in a room with a nice sized bed and dresser. She soon hears a sudden stomp, "Hello-Hello!" she turns and is greeted by the grip of Pakkrat on her face, viciously taking her into the air than tossing her on the bed.

Starfire looks up and her eyes beam forth striking Pakkrat on the opposite wall. Pakkrat shakes his head after peeling off, "Where are my friends?" Pakkrat looks up to Starfire's snarl, he is on his knees, "You know… a man should not be on his knees less he was supposed to do something!" he lunges forward flipping Starfire on her back, then pinning her legs at his face, "Get it?"

Starfire having his head at her thighs growls before twirling mid air and tossing Pakkrat off with her two legs locked on his neck. Pakkrat twirls off the leg toss and looks up again, "Aw… not playful? I promise I can be VERY enjoyable!"

Starfire raises a brow, "What do you mean?" Pakkrat stands and crosses his arms, "Well, I think I like you." She blinks "I like the green eyes, red hair," Pakkrat makes a stroll arms still crossed over to Starfire, "Orange complexion, cute smile…" Starfire raises her right hand with a bolt but Pakkrat leaps forth gripping the arm with his free right hand, "Also… I like the determination. Kind of kinky."

Starfire strains with the hold, his human power should not be this grand even if he worked out, there was more working here. "Who… who are you?"

"I am a man who found a power." Pakkrat tugs Starfire into his own form, his trench falls around her frame and she turns a brighter color with his forceful free left arm in her back closing their gap more. "The power of the soul. Do you know what early dark ages sought from rats?" Starfire shakes her head no, "Rats, were known as symbols of wisdom. Also the soul, stories say a man or woman for that matter could release their soul as a rat as they slept. Witches and Warlocks are the ones most renowned for this indiscriminant power over the soul and used it as a form of vengeance upon their enemies. Farmers who dared discriminate against the magi would therefore have crops devoured by covenants of soul rats, and soon the legends grew." Pakkrat chuckles, Starfire has a lump in her throat that she swallows as his one arm leaves her back hip and slowly trails up her back, the sensation was…

Pakkrat let her arm free and moves his right arm at her hip side, "You know what else was interesting on the rats of legend and lore? Some faithful to the gods sought rats as divine weapons used to test men and women for the simple act of faith. A plague or pestilence forged by rodent mobs was very effective in causing men and women to question their faiths. I find the rodent very interesting where as most ignore their amazing powers." Pakkrat shifts his both hands down to Starfire's hips and growls a small satisfied growl, she is stunned more as his eyes glow through the shades and soon her last fraction of discerned fear was gone, "The rat, rodent, are most evolved beings earth offers. They're the thing man should have been. They adapt to their surroundings instead of making the surrounding adapt to them. A rat eats on electrical man's cords becoming charged over years of this habit with an electrical field. This ability is an interesting one, the power to use electricity at a whim of the touch… something erotic in that isn't there?"

Starfire is now caught in a gasp of shock as she felt two hands reaching under her skirt, gripping onto her hips as she had the purple appendage rolled onto her hips exposing her purple undergarment. Pakkrat coos into her face, his force lifts her now floating form up to his lips inches in distance, "Starfire…" Pakkrat speaks in deep breaths of heat and seduction coated venom, "Is Raven dead?" Starfire in her daze shakes her head no she has her eyes lucidly shaking at this unexplainable power this man was using. "So do you have any clues?" Pakkrat raises a brow; she again shakes her head no. Her head leans back as Pakkrat slowly moves his left hand to the back of her head and holds it for her. "I see… thank you." He leans in and kisses her slightly tilting his head to her loosely bobbing form. She moans a pleasure she shared once with Robin was this kissing thing. However, the recent means in which this being used to seduce her was adding to the pleasure. Pakkrat slowly pulls back, a grin on his lips as she tries to lean after his lips, "Another time… perhaps." He slowly lays her on the bed; she feels tired now and sleeps. Pakkrat smirks before turning about to Robin.

Robin has his right fist shaking, "How dare you?"

Pakkrat shifts his shades, "Hey, it's not like she said no or stop. I would have if she _wanted_ me to." Robin roars out in a punch but Pakkrat dodges to the side then lands a strong punch in the gut. Robin rolls off the swing gagging; his ribs feel the force still chiming in his chest "How… did you… get stronger?"

Pakkrat pulls from his shirt a medallion, on it a horned rat. "This is a medallion of curses. This little toy, I stole from a being called Pakkurath. He's some kind of super-shadow mind demon that collects magical crap. I learned curses like this one allow a person to turn into their animal equivalent. I am a rat in name," Pakkrat swings his tail out from his trench and over to Starfire where it rubs her thigh, "Soon I might be more than just that but in flesh as well." Pakkrat slithers his tail into the trench and moves back to the doors, "See you later kid, I have a friend of yours to find… and settle a score with!"

…The Hideout…

Slade sits at his seat in the control room before he hears a clang. He sighs before standing. Slade makes his way down the halls to where Raven now lays her face on the ground. Slade rolls his eye before saying "What on earth were you doing?"

Raven looks her brows up from her chin, "Getting out of here…" she is soon gripped and flung over his shoulder, "No! Let me go!"

Slade walks her to the room she once had been. Raven can not punch him or kick him as she fainted in exhaustion. Her injuries she tries to heal but her own stamina has been drained from the initial attack. Raven slowly complies with the ordeal when she falters herself limply on Slade's shoulder. Slade gives a disgruntled moan as she now pushes her head up and drums her fingers on his shoulder, "Would you stop squirming?"

Raven sighs as they enter the room. Slade unaffectionately flings her off his shoulder and on the bed, Raven screams and reels on the bed, "Ah! It hurts!"

Slade stops and turns about, "What's wrong?" Raven sits up on the bed and rubs her back. Slade sighs as he walks over and motions his hand flat, "Lay on your stomach." Raven seems confused but she does so. Slade swings his leg over her on the bed; she becomes frightened as he cradled her under himself. His left hand trails her spine until a sudden jolt makes Raven gasp in pain. Slade slinks his eye as he takes his right hand and puts it under her neck, "Arc your back." She looks at his arms and realizes he is trying to reposition her back. She arcs with his left pressing her spine as the right holds on her shoulders and moves her arced on her stomach. Slade feels a crack, Raven moans and Slade nods, "There, you can relax now." Slade lets her slowly roll on her stomach again before letting her shoulders go makings sure she did not fall flat on her face.

Slade moves off of the bed and sighs deeply when he sits on the chair, "You certainly do like to be the center of attention."

Raven rolls her face to Slade, lying limply on the bed she simply rolls her eyes with "Only because you can't seem to let me be."

Slade nods, "Well you do seem to call my attention." She gives a slightly confused look as his eye seemed to be skimming over her lying there, Slade notices she caught his stare, he slinks his eye before standing. "Raven, I have a question for you to answer." She looks over with concern for this was one of those questions she could not lie to. "Would you ever think about…" he stops, "No… We'll hold off on the questions you've had a long night. Get some rest, tomorrow we'll be trying to get you to walk."

Raven gives a look as she moves up, her legs under her bottom she asks "Why would you want me to walk? I might run away."

Slade closes his eye, "Oh you could but I feel you won't. You know you can't outrun me, and your powers will not be enough to help you escape." Slade opens the door, "Get some sleep I need my own rest. I have to train tomorrow I'll bring you along if you promise to be good."

Raven glares angrily at him, "Oh, can I get a treat to?" Slade with an amused look stares in her eyes, she is caught in the stare, "Maybe… if you act really good I will." He closes the door behind his stare and she is stuck in a sort of trance. She shakes her head and moves onto the bed letting her arms lay loosely at her face. "What did he mean by treat…?" Raven worries over this and other things. Slade was not pushing back off her anymore. He was touching her at will, maybe she made him loose the boundaries from earlier. Raven fears the fact he is less discriminate about his actions. Raven also worries on the fact every time he touches her she seems to become some how, anticipant. She anticipates his touch becoming a roaming embrace or seductive caress. Raven worries, she has a serious fear she may be becoming attracted… to Slade…

…Titans Tower…

Cyborg sits with Beast Boy who both looks sourly to the ground. Starfire has retreated to her room, Robin paces in his own room. Beast Boy sighs, "I guess we blew it."

Cyborg looks over and shrugs, "Maybe… we just have to try harder."

Beast Boy nods then turns to the gamestation, "Well? You want to play?"

Cyborg sighs, "Not now…"

Beast Boy nods with a small smile turns to the walls and ceiling before asking "How about now?"

Cyborg has the controller and gamestation on, "Yeah! Why not?"

Robin leaves his room and passes Starfire's. He hears crying so he knocks, Starfire sniffles as she sees Robin she closes the door and bawls, "Starfire…" Robin rubs his neck, "I understand he had you under like… a kind of spell. Please come out."

Starfire opens the door with a sniffle before stepping out. She looks away and rubs her bare arm, "It was more than a spell Robin. I felt important, special. His gaze was uniquely empowering… something you used to give me."

Robin is confused, she looks up with her weak smiles, "Robin, at one time I meant a great deal to you. Recently however you seem more interested in Raven and the defeat of Slade. I wonder if they are some how similar, yet they are not. Please friend Robin have I done something to upset you?"

Robin gives a simple look of shock, "Starfire that's not the case." He brushes her hairs as he gives a grin, "You are my friend Star you always have been. No reason to get upset."

Starfire smiles, hugging Robin in an alien rib breaker hug he gags and gasps as she giggles happily, "Let us work together to return friend Raven once more to her home."

"Starfire…" Robin gasps, "Humans… were breathing…"

Starfire blushes as she drops the gasping Robin, "Forgive me! Please forgive me!"

Note: Another one down, not much better than the others. Well what do you think? Too much too soon? I have no more to really say, a hats off to the reviewers and readers, a surprise to see every time I look this story nearly has another review. Makes me so happy knowing you all like this so much. Please take a chance and read my other fics. Also, Infamous One, I read you are an Ex-Officer from your profile so allow me to say I don't have any real quarrels with the law enforcement merely a stretch in the prison scenes from chapter 2 (bows to Infamous One) I mean no disrespect to anyone less they gave me disrespect first, a rule I live by. Z. Brite, loving the story which only entices me to do my own Lemon fiction which you see my taste slightly focuses more on seduction than other methods, an attribute I myself hold quite high. To all other reviewers and readers, keep reading we have some more interesting moments to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Flickering Shadows

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 4: There's TWO of him?

Disclaimer: Teen Titans to their sections of the world. No others belong to me, oh jiminy-Christmas! Why must I say this EVERY TIME!

Note: Evening! Strangely takes our character Pakkrat on a small quest into other shows, some you may or may not recognize. They each are in no way belonging to me or my associates. The fun thing to try, can you recognize the many side-show references before the end? Have fun, simply a more humor segment for many who may like it! Sorry for the wait but my other story Too Much Red is close to an end, it is my pride and joy which takes an epic tale of the Teen Titans and my other fics greatest demonic apparition Akaige. (Red Shadow). It is long though many find it hard to read in some chapters. Enough about it, on with this story! Today we see a glimpse to the past (Comic world history of Slade used to be factual) of Slade who we all see as a madman, but what drives one to cruelty and madness? Nightmare, I like your idea, but I don't take kindly to threats unless they are simple jokes which yours does not seem so joking. Please clear that Curse thing of yours up for me.

…Titans Tower…

Beast Boy is moaning on the couch, "Dude… we really better work on our fighting skills. I mean falling into traps like that?"

Robin who sits behind them at the table eats a bowl of cereal. "Enough B.B."

Beast Boy looks back and his ears drop, "Eh-he, sorry boss."

Cyborg who hears a ring to the door goes to a monitor to see who it is, "I know one thing, the next time we see Pakkrat it's going to be too…" he sees the monitor and turns pale, "Soon…"

The other boys notice and walk over. All give startled gasps with the black and white image showing Pakkrat at their door! Not only was this weird but he has what seems to be a white coat on. "He's here?" Beast Boy is turning all around, "Where's his evil plan? The mind devices? Come on people we have to do something!"

Robin nods, "That's what we are doing!" he storms the door with his staff. Instantly as the door opens he launches out, Pakkrat screams and cringes with tear waterfalls. Robin blinks, Pakkrat slowly looks up with his trench of white, white jeans and shirt, and yes all white apparel even glasses. "Um…" Pakkrat asks with some fear, "Is this the home of the heroes known as… Teen Titans?"

Robin blinks; "Uh, yeah…" he puts his staff down "You don't know us?"

"No I…" he screams again as the giant green tiger leaps out from Robin soon it stops and with a confused snort sees Pakkrat in a fetal position shivering in fear. Beast Boy turns to human, blinking he asks "Did I break him?"

Cyborg is also confused, "He isn't the Pakkrat we know is he?" the difference in attitudes and apparel made him look to Robin for an answer. Robin simply shrugs, "If not who is he, and where is the other one?"

…Somewhere called Townsville?...

Pakkrat who was the black wearing version takes to the newspapers looking for a new place to stay. He looks at the white home with a red door, three windows to the upstairs, and some small crappy car and raises a brow. "Beggars can't be choosers…" he read the bumper sticker, "My daughter's not only an A student, she saves the day before bedtime?" Pakkrat gets a shiver down his spine; somehow he felt this was not a place for him. Even so he knocks on the door and waits for the answer.

A man in a white lab coat, nice black hair slit back and strangely smiling like he was on Prozac opens the door, his eyes in the anime slit smile form he shows his hand to the hallway, "Hi! You must be here for the room for rent. Come on in and make yourself at home!"

Pakkrat slowly enters, "Okay, thanks Mr…"

"Professor!" the man smiles on as he walks the hall, "They just call me The Professor normally but my full name is Professor Utonium." Pakkrat shoves him finger in his mouth before the Professor turns around smiling, "So how did you hear about the room?"

"Paper." Pakkrat looks to the pictures of three girls with the BIGGEST freaking eyes and always in matching dresses, "You live with your kids? No pics of the wife."

Professor nods, "I don't have a wife." Pakkrat raises a brow, "Witch left you with the brats? Now that is cold man."

Professor stops, and with his eyes open but still curved in a smile he asks "Excuse me?" Pakkrat sighs, "Oh you know, women say they want to have kids and a family but second they have the money they poof leaving you with the little monsters right?"

Professor sighs, "No, I never had a wife. I never married." Pakkrat nods, "Oh, just didn't give the old general his helmet before mounting for war eh?"

The Professor blinks, "Um… I grew the girls in my lab. They are the perfect little girls! Sugar, Spice, and everything nice, those were the ingredients to the perfect little girls. However, something accidentally made it into the mix, Chemical X. Then…"

Pakkrat holds up a hand, "Hold up! So you're telling me…" Pakkrat raises a brow in inquiry, "That a single man, who has this obsession on smiling all the time, has the goal to make the perfect little girls. He does this in his LAB, away from the eyes of the public. Then lives with these three girls, GIRLS that have _NO_ blood ties to him?" The Professor nods, "Hm… you like Woody Allen movies don't you?"

5 seconds later Pakkrat is skidding on the blacktop to the house, Professor screams out, "Get off of my property!" the door slams. Pakkrat stands then wipes himself off, "Whatever… guess that's one down!" Pakkrat holds up the paper and marks out the slot. He turns to the car and grins deviously before walking over to the gas tank while pulling his zipper down.

…The Hideout…

Raven was awake in time for Slade to enter and view her stirring. Raven quickly turns to him and narrows her eyes, "Well?"

Slade nods, "I said I would take you with me to train IF you were a good girl." He has a bowl of cereal that he lays on the end of the table. Raven reaches for it but the table now moves, Slade is pulling it outside of the room as she sat there watching. She glares, but stands. Raven slowly hobbles up to a stand and then makes a gradual walk out the door. During this she feels deeply winded so she grabs her side before getting at the door. She takes several breaths and before actually exiting she stands tall and grabs her hands as fists to her side. Raven now calmly walks out towards the hall and sees at the end she has Slade, the table, and the cereal waiting for her. Raven makes her way slowly with stomping steps.

Raven feels something hit her chest; she gags and falls on her knee. She looks to see the S disk, then hears Slade yell "Get up!"

Raven quickly darts to him, he has become stricter again, more his own pace of training… "What's wrong Raven? Can't _stand_ it?" He has his arms crossed; his eye looks in disgust "You are a weak child even Terra moved faster than you!"

Raven gets up, her one leg shook but she ignored and walked like before. Slade flings out his one arm letting a disk fly Raven channels her power and swats it back. She then feels the second one he launched as the other arm came forth. She stumbles but stands again before falling. Raven glares with rage, and Slade sees her eyes glowing red, "See how weak you are! You can't even push back the influence of Trigon! You are showing me just how pathetic you truly are!"

Raven snarls, her eyes close and then show lavender orbs. She walks again, Slade stands with his one hand reaching into his pouches where he launches three disks that do not spin at her but hover around him. Raven readies for it, the disks fly forth and she stands to hear Slade scream "Who told you to stop marching?"

Raven glares at him, "Bite me!" she collects the disks in her fields and crushes them, Slade is enraged so he grabs a new weapon, a sphere the now he rolls out. The sphere opens four slots that allow legs like a spider to come out. The orb now skitters at Raven; she simply continues the march and waits for it to come closer, a mistake…

The spider now splits into four orbs; they are faster and now spin at her on each leg. Like some sort of tops they spiral around her and then jolt forth an electrical current. Raven is caused a siring pain and so she falls face first. Slade closes his eye, 'Must have been too soon…' he makes a step forward but instantly he has the floor panel rip up, he looks at Raven as she had done this, "Keep back there!" she growls, showing a form of determination to show him she was not weak. He smiles under his mask, his eye slinks in pleasure, 'She has the fire… perfect…'

Raven gets up; the orbs are spinning still and jolting her with electricity. Raven growls then screams as her power jolts in black energy pushing back the electrical energy. Soon her power overloads the orbs making them explode. She huffs and wheezes before making a full stand. She was only a few steps away when Slade steps in front of her and the table, she sighs, "I should have known…"

…The Castle of Doctor Weird…

"Mwah-ha-ha!" laughs the crazed thunderous laughter. Pakkrat has leapt from a window and stomps to the ground. He huffs and pants, "Freaking psycho!" he looks back remembering the corn… the evil corn… "SO not staying there tonight!"

Pakkrat looks around, an address nearby shows promise, "Hm, says here room mates are… what? Food Products? Must be a typo…"

…Titans Tower…

Robin has his hair moving as he rubs it, confusion spread his face. Beast Boy has dazed drool mode going and Cyborg who awes in the complexity simply listens to Pakkrat the Good tell again. "You see, my other self and I have a strange existence. Where as most are able to attain a perfect harmony he and I do not. The good and evil sides continuously break apart and sure enough we falter into many realities acting as… well, I believe we sort of teeter the balances of worlds." Pakkrat nods, "Yes that sounds best in our dilemma. It all begun in a strange battle where we merged into one helping this alternate reality sort of thing occurs. In it, well, I can not truly explain all the matters that occurred." This Pakkrat knew telling these heroes their existence was merely a fictitious ploy kind of kills his affect. In the battle these heroes already took on the form in it, facing great and unmentionable tortures. Pakkrat knew from how he was also partially responsible in the tortures via his own darkness. Pakkrat slowly sighs before rubbing his head, "Please, understand I merely wish to return my other half to myself, in hopes we can be unified again and defeat our nemesis."

Robin raises a brow, "Who is your nemesis?" Pakkrat looks to the side, "A being called Pakkurath. He is like us but far darker. Only when we are unified do we truly have an actual chance."

Robin smirks, "Pakkrat… er, the other you said he stole something from him."

Pakkrat sighs, yet again more trouble, "That is true. We wanted to kind of play a sort of trick on Pakkurath so we kind of snuck in and stole something. Unfortunately it separated us in soul and now I am holding this pendant," he raises a medallion of a rat with a halo, "While my other half has his. The problem is Pakkurath will surely try to find his medallion and have no trouble destroying you all if he need be. Could you please assist me?"

Robin looks to the others, they shrug so he smiles, "We're the Teen Titans, and it would be a pleasure to help you out."

Pakkrat smiles wide, "Oh thank goo…" he is struck by an orange fist, Starfire is being grabbed by the boys with her flaming green eyes. Pakkrat stands rubbing his cheek, "Oh dear, is there something the matter?"

…Road To The Next House…

Pakkrat has a brow raised to the headless guy with a rainbow coming out of his head, "Okay… what the hell?"

"Oh, that's Carl." Pakkrat looks around; the strange squeaky voice caught him from surprise. "Down here cuz…"

Pakkrat looks down and gags, rolling on the ground was this round ball of meat with eyes and a mouth, "Dude! What the hell are you?"

"The name's Meatwad." He gives a narrow look ahead, "Yeah, and this here is Boxy." The box with a black afro and Malcom X like features sits behind him, "Now you best watch out, or he'll cut you. Boxy is upset, because the white man still keeps him down."

Pakkrat looks around, "Uh, can you tell me where this address is?"

Meatwad looks at the paper, he then look at Pakkrat, the paper, Pakkrat, the paper… "Oh, I forgot." Meatwad rolls back and sighs, "I never did learn how to read. I did learn how to do this." He turns into a strange meat igloo. "Then, I got this going for me." He now transforms to a meat hotdog, "Pretty cool huh?"

Pakkrat raises a brow, "…." He marks off the paper and makes a small run to the distance. Meatwad turns to normal, "Hm, wonder what's up with him." He turns to Boxy "Say Boxy, you want to go to the mall?"

The next voice of a giant shake with yellow gloves, eyes, mouth, and straw runs in screaming "Watch out! Here comes Dracula to drink all your meaty juices!" Meatwad screams and rolls off as the shake laughs to himself, "Oh boy, what a hoot! He-he, Frylock! You have to come check this out!"

The giant set of fries with a beard and eyes floats over asking, "What is it Shake? Another pornography pyramid scheme?"

Shake stops and thinks for a moment, "You know, now that you think about it that might work. First, we'll buy hundreds of magazines…" he stops, Frylock raises a brow and Shake says, "Yeah, that might just work!"

Frylock sighs, "I had to be housed with a bunch of idiots…"

Meatwad rolls by screaming and crying, Shake laughs until he strangely explodes and Frylock simply glares to the scene, "Idiots…"

…The Hideout…

Raven is tossed back from a strong jab. Slade steps forward in loud steps, "What's the matter? I thought you could take this kind of training. I mean, you are the all powerful Raven after all." Raven flies up and launches forward, a frontal kick and push makes her fly into the grating again, Slade sighs, "My, what a waste. You can't even show any real aptitude for battle." He taps his chin, "You are Raven right? I didn't save the wrong girl did I?"

Raven looks up in seething distaste of his games, she grits and bears it before a fast dash again, Slade tries a punch but she grips his wrist, twirls on it to pass about his side, then before he can fully turn she screams "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" and he is smashed by the grating she originally pulled up on him before. Slade is tossed back; he looks up and sees she now lays herself over the cereal on the table, panting and huffing she sweats profusely. She then feels faint, her body weak she falters on her left leg until an arm reaches her waist hoisting her up. She turns up, Slade has her and with his least amount of effort he motions her into a chair near by.

Raven looks at the cereal, she was not hungry but VERY thirsty. He retrieves it for her; she quickly drinks the cold white milk and ignores the small bits of cereal rolling down her cheeks. The milk trails her form and Slade glares away, "Thirsty?" she stops to pant then snarl, "No… just missing my calcium fix."

Slade raises his chin, a sort of pleased fashion his eye is closed, "You always have something witty to say, don't you?" he looks from his tilted face and sees her still drinking again. She has slowed down, her one arm under her stomach he realizes her injuries are still very problematic. Still, her very own perseverance far takes to affect her own injuries. She was perfect, the thing he needs in an apprentice. Think of the power and attitude, he never thought he could find this! Raven was by all means the perfect candidate and if he looses her, he's going to be one angry Slade.

She finishes and lands the bowl hard on the table, she looks at Slade to clean her mouth of the milk and cereal with his hand, "Well… can I get some help back to my room?"

"What?" Slade shakes his hand of the cereal bits, "You think you're going back? What about your treat?" he glowers his eyes on the worried Raven, "You still have one special gift from me…"

…Strange Rates Motel…

Pakkrat storms off snarling, "Perverts looking through holes in walls! What the hell is wrong with this world?" he looks up, the 'R' in 'Rates Hotel' flickers to show a 'B'. Pakkrat cruelly flares his nostrils, "I was wondering what was up with that guy and his mom…"

…Titans Tower…

After some explaining and apologies Starfire sits to shakes hands with Pakkrat. "I am glad you do not act as your other half does." Pakkrat nods, "No, I am much sweeter!" he kisses her hand and a blush reaches her cheeks, "Please, truly forgive my other half it is obvious from your magnificent beauty… why he would act in such a devious manner."

Starfire tucks her hands in her legs, "Yes… thank you." She smiles in a blush as Robin glares aggressively, "So do we have any clues on what to do?"

Pakkrat grabs his chin, "Sadly, no I have no clues." He tucks his hands under his coat, "If only I could fuse with him once more, we would be balanced and could return to our own realm again."

Beast Boy shrugs, "It's too bad we can't just find him."

…A strange green van…

Pakkrat jumps out the back coughing, "God! The smoke! It burns!" Pakkrat starts coughing more raggedly as the skinny guy in a green T "Like, zoinks! He's not up with the green man!"

"Re-he-he! Rhat ra rhimp!" says a strange brown talking dog. Pakkrat snarls as the van pulls off towards that haunted mansion down the road. Pakkrat snorts, "Freaking should have known with all that talk about haunted houses, shish." Pakkrat then snarls as he walks, "That and a green freaking van, no mystery there if you ask me!"

…The Hideout…

Raven slowly makes her way awake; she hears the strange noise of humming. She sees she was in some strange room with Slade sitting opposite of her with his legs crossed. The next thing she recognizes were five of Slade's robots laying on the ground flat on their backs. "What is this?"

Slade opens his eyes, his hands were in meditative ninjitsu styles as she viewed him, "You did well Raven so as I promised I will give you a treat." Slade stands and waves his hands out, "These drones have no AI simply put they were just built like giant dolls. For my training, and yours, I want you to manipulate them and attack me." He sees her sneer, "Come now, you want to hit me without any repercussions yes? What harm can come from my sparring with dolls and your own powers?"

Raven looks at the drones and feels slightly relieved, after the last test this did seem more enjoyable. Not to mention she could pay Slade back from his recent actions. Slade is standing with his arms cocked at his hips, "Well? What are you going to do?"

Raven answers as she levitates, chanting "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." The five drones lurch up slowly with glowing eyes like Raven and soon they ready to several fighting stances, Slade is glad he has something like this for training. The battle begins Slade dodges with bobs and weaves the attacks and soon he catches sight Raven is diving his mind, using his minds reactions as signal to try again. Slade is gleaming in his eyes at the quickening pace of the drones as Raven pushes their mechanical forms to the limit. Slade passes barely from one drones attack, it nearly caught his lost eye and his mind wanders to her… he quickly calls out the memory and fights strong. Slade leaps over the drones and quickly backs the many strikes, his arms in simple blocks he moves the drones apart so they have circled him. Slade uses their movements, all a strike to him as a possibility. The one to his left strikes so he weaves back and pulls that stabbing hand through into another drone, and then he takes that drone and plows its hand through that one. The two are stuck together; Slade has made it a match of three to one.

Slade ducks then rolls under the leg of one drone, turning he sees their stances change, Raven is going for using one as a simple speed weapon, the other is low to the ground like a grappler, force and speed eh very clever! The speeding drone runs out and goes for simple swipes and slashes, nothing he could not handle. The grappler, that one now tries to circle around and take his backside. Slade readies for the grappler to come in one his back, the striker makes the mistake of attacking and the grappler is torn apart. Slade looks back, two on one… what, where is the… "Oof!" he is struck hard from behind, Slade looks to the last drone twirling the metal pipe like a staff weapon, Slade nods, pulling out his staff weapon he says "Not bad for a first try!" he now begins minor strikes against the pipe with his staff. The two bout hard soon and begin taking long swings. The other drone was going to grab Slade from behind but he turns and with a roar he smashes its head with his staff, the drone reels back but lunges forward again so Slade kicks of the pole arm drone and now with great force he swings the staff and crunches the chest in destroying its gears.

Raven has noticed some things about Slade. He was ruthless yes, but so powerful. His arms and chest flexes hard as he strikes on the metal drones. Sweat beaded out of his outfit and sure enough Raven in her trance sees all this. This was what she admired about Robin, the warrior blood as it boils in battle. What is Slade, who is he and why does he fight? His fighting is somewhat a dance, his muscles tense under his swings and lunges, and Raven becomes a fluster as she sees the tensed frame bulge under strain from enemy attack.

Slade makes his target the final drone. The drone swings the staff in a swirl before its frame like a taunt, then Slade simply leers his eye swinging the staff under his arm and with his free hand he playfully taunts the drone with his fingers curling out and back. The drone runs to strike hard strikes to the blocks of Slade, Slade tries a thrust but the drone turns on its side to push Slade past it. Slade stumbles past it, but swings his staff over his back to block the pipe then swing the pipe off to swing his staff like a club to the drone's ribs making it buckle on its side. Slade twirls the staff in his fingers, the drone glares to then toss the staff at his face and Slade merely cocks his head out of the way. The way that nearly struck him made him flash to a memory… one he hates…

_"Addie?" Slade looks back and gasps to the gun before it fires._

Slade merely from shock she would do this made him for once in his life actually not rely on his reflexes. The bullet burns his skull, tearing the flesh of his face and soon, silence, darkness, the flickering… of shadows in his mind. Slade shakes his head, seeing the drone gone he lays his hands at his tailbone. Slade maneuvers out the door saying, "My butler will collect you soon he will take you to new accommodations as you stay here." Slade looks back to the perplexing stare of Raven, "What? You did not expect a true reward for your hard work? I reward hard work with proper gifts." Slade was about to leave when Raven asks "Who's Addie?"

Slade's eye grows wide he looks at Raven who asked the question. He seems to falter onto the doorway, Slade grabs it hard and grudgingly he turns with a hatred bore in his eye, "Never speak that name again." Raven sees another thing in his eye, a small tear, "I repeat, never speak that name, and never reach into my mind!" he storms off with some rage. The figure entering the room was a man in a white suit and elderly form. Slade's butler Wintergreen slowly makes his way to Slade with a wheelchair, "My name is Wintergreen. Please, come with me."

Raven looks to the chair and slowly stands to then sit in it. Wintergreen walks Raven down the halls to another room. This one was with an armoire, cushioned bed, dresser with a mirror, and some small trove of books, "What is this?"

Wintergreen smiles, "I tried my best to make a proper room for you madam. Master Slade asked me to do so." Wintergreen rolls her to the bed, it has fine sheets and a blanket, cushiony and everything. She motions onto it and waits for Wintergreen to bow saying, "I will retrieve a proper meal for you. The master will be resting, please rest for you seem quite parched, if not pale."

Raven blushes, "Um, I'm always pale." Wintergreen blinks, "Oh…" he nods, and smiles, "Yes, I see. Then I will return with a nice sunlamp!" he walks off, Raven kind of rubs her head not from the statement, but Slade's actions earlier. Who was Addie, and why when she mentioned that name did he seem so angry if not… upset with himself?

…Titans Tower…

Pakkrat lies with his white trench snoring loudly on the couch as the other four stare at him with bloodshot eyes. Robin asks, "Wonder what the evil guy is doing right now…"

…The Park…

Pakkrat Evil decides he could just sleep in the park… "Hey-hey! Boo-boo! Looks like an average bum!"

Pakkrat with his eyes breaking off his shades quickly leaps up and screams as he runs out of the park, "Freaking pollution induced mutation talking bears!"

…The Hideout…

Raven sees Wintergreen return, she now wonders why someone like him would work for Slade, "Wintergreen," the butler looks up to her as he lays a platter for her, "Why do you work for Slade? Was it Money, or Power?"

Wintergreen sighs, "The last young madam asked me the same thing." Raven realizes it was Terra, "How I answered was simply, he saved me." Raven blinks, "Master Slade was a soldier and ordered to leave me to my fate. He disobeyed his orders and my life was saved, but he was then disbarred and I vowed my life to him."

Raven looks at this oddly; he saved a man's life, really? "Wintergreen who is Addie?"

To this Wintergreen stumbles slightly then lays the food and tea on the table, "Pardon?" he looks to Raven as if shocked she knew this name. Wintergreen tucks at his collar, "That is not a concern you should have. Please refrain from asking that question again." Wintergreen leaves to his duties. Raven looks around somewhat confused, what is this? Slade has a secret she needs to know. She has a feeling, this was something important and perhaps she could find the secret to use as her advantage.

Slade sits in his control room, he holds onto his mask where his face has no eye, he slowly moans, "Addie… why…" he closes his eye slinking into his hands, he stands then walks to a small compartment at his control panel, opening it there he pulls the picture of a black haired woman, "Addie…" his eye glares in anger before putting it back. The memories are still fresh so Slade makes his way to his room. He did not feel like eating, nor training as that was passed. Slade only wants to sleep and hope the shadows… shadows that flicker his memories… would just… stop…

Note: Sup? You ever read the old Teen Titans bios from the comics? I never got into them so much so reading them made me come to some interesting twists. Nightmare, I'll make it a romantic story and yes, his disfigurement was always important to the story. I liked your idea though, Phantom of the Opera (Movie) was very good and makes to my favorites I loved it, very addictive musical numbers in my opinion. Secondly on that, I am NOT making this story with sexual pieces, I don't have that in mind for this story it is Romance and T rating. If I do this it will be another story which will be M and still, I find I have some trouble writing the graphic sexual scenes I don't find it in me to sit there and write that stuff. Move along everyone, I hope you enjoyed I will continue this story after I finish Too Much Red, one chapter and my longest story will be finished YES! The shows used, (Powerpuff Girls, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Scooby Doo, and Yogi Bear cartoons. Mainly simple inside humor, may not catch many but it will be funny if you can catch on. Have fun everyone, I have things to do hope you liked the latest chapter.)


	5. Chapter 5

Flickering Shadows

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 5: They were brothers?

Disclaimer: Hiya! Neither Teen Titans/Aqua Teen Hunger Force/ Yogi Bear/ Power Puff Girls/ Or anything else of another show belongs to me!

Note: It has been some time since I did a chapter for this fic, sorry about the wait. Now, if you can PLEASE read my fic "Too Much Red" it is finished, has 13 chapters (Lucky Number!) and the most original characters/plots/action I have ever written, high quality all the way! Also, it is the main reason yours truly has not updated, it took a LOT of time and work.

…Titans Tower…

Robin was up early, making his way through the halls to the gym he sees someone leave Raven's room, "Raven?" the figure turns and smiles, "Oh… Pakkrat."

Pakkrat, in his white garbs smiles with a sweat, "Morning, I was trying to find a collection of materials for research!" his tone gave his uneasy worry, Robin glares to the books, "What kinds of books are these?"

Pakkrat blushes, "Magic, and historical books. I figured perhaps they could answer some questions as I used magic to track my other self."

Robin glares on this, he was still skeptical… but, "Okay, I guess it's alright." He looks at the door to Raven's room as Pakkrat walks off, "Raven… I failed…"

Pakkrat goes to the room once owned by Terra, he snarls his lips as he tosses the books on the ground, "Pakkurath… you changed the rules!" he kicks several books, "This was a game, not some witch-hunt! Just because Raven ripped off your damn arm in our dimension…" Pakkrat grabs his head, rubbing his temples he sighs, "Calm yourself Pakka old boy… he's just being stubborn…" Pakkrat… or rather Pakka, looks to the books and smirks, "As long as those kids don't find out who we REALLY are, all is well."

…The Hideout…

Raven awoke with a smile, the comfy bed was much better than she truly ever expected. Raven looks at the room, still kind of foggy headed from her sleep Raven idly stands to have her legs, and arms ache. The injuries were now more from Slade's training, how she is ever going to heal if… "Wait…" Raven glares, he got her walking, but injuring her only furthered her stay. The bastard wants her here, duh! Whatever his plans are he needs her here longer. Raven narrows her eyes staring to the wall, ignoring the pain Raven stands tall, her one hand clenched in a fist she says "I won't be trapped here!"

Raven makes a slow march to the door, gripping the knob she growls, "See ya later… Slade."

The door swings open on Raven making her fall back on her tailbone, Wintergreen walks in blinking, "What happened? Did you have a nightmare and fall out of bed?"

"I'm LIVING the nightmare!" she growls lowly, Wintergreen places something to the side helping Raven into the bed. Raven looks at the clothes Wintergreen had grabbed, "What are they for?"

Wintergreen nods, "The master took the liberty of gathering your measurements when he fixed your back. He wished for you to have a better set of clothing than before." Wintergreen leaves the nicely folded clothing, seeming to be a sort of scarlet red, and leaves saying "I will return to escort you to the dining hall, where the master is awaiting your company." Wintergreen closes the door slowly.

Raven looks at the clothes, remembering the time she caught Slade's eye curving along her body; he was mentally noting her measurements. Raven smirks, the guy was very smooth in his dealings. Raven simply shrugs, she really could not get away… besides she was hungry, and breakfast is the most important meal of the day!

…Titans Tower…

Cyborg is sitting at his computer when Beast Boy comes over, "Hey Cy? Can I use the computer?" Cyborg narrows his eyes to the changeling, "The other one is broken."

Cyborg smirks, "Oh, broken? Looks like a job for me!" Cyborg jumps up and runs over to his toolkit. Cyborg leaves the room and Beast Boy grins as he jumps onto the computer, Cyborg screams "Don't you touch my computer!"

Beast Boy glares before touching the computer, "Uh-oh…" he grins "Guess I may as well make the crime worth the time!"

Beast Boy turns the computer on, and after a little finagling he enters one of those chat room dealies…

(TheGreenMachine79 Has Logged On)

TheGreenMachine79: Hey, Sup?

GreenPeppermintButtercup: Sup?

TheGreenMachine79: Buttercup! Hey, how's the fams?

GreenPeppermintButtercup: Good, Dad is SO upset.

TheGreenMachine79: OO Why?

GreenPeppermintButtercup: Don't know car trouble.

(Zorakfreak2765 Has Logged On)

Zorakfreak2765: Hey! Any sexay ladies on today?

GreenPeppermintButtercup: EW!

TheGreenMacine79? Fry-man? Sup with you?

Zorakfreak2765: Sorry, my mentally challenged room-mate was on my computer. What's happening today?

TheGreenMachine79:GPB is all upset, dad's car has trouble.

GreenPeppermintButtercup: Yeah, dad said some guy in a black trench did something, to the gas tank.

Zorakfreak2765: Black trench? Sounds familiar, what's the guy's name?

GreenPeppermintButtercup: Dunno, something around Ratvac, er something.

Beast Boy blinks, he gulps as he asks…

TheGreenMachine79:You mean Pakkrat?

GreenPeppermintButtercup: Oh! Yeah! You know him?

...The Hideout…

Raven was sort of shocked with the outfit. No, it was not something weird looking like before but actually something nice. The shirt was a long sleeved red shirt with the bottom stretching down in a skirt to the upper thigh. Raven was a little surprised; he even bought women's shoes and stockings for her. Raven made her way following Wintergreen to another room, this hall was a surprisingly warmer kind of marble setting, where as her old room and halls were of gratings and metal pipes. Still black and orange in strobe lights and other illumination Raven found this late change in scenery very relaxing, almost actually welcoming.

Raven took a step to the two doors of wooden design with Slade's emblem while Wintergreen stood to one door readying to open it for Raven. "Are you ready madam?"

Raven was not sure why she was now becoming nervous, the new clothes, or maybe the changes in scenery. She took a swallow from her throat before nodding, the door opens and she walks into a room with paintings, lavish murals and columns, and more surprising a long elegant table with the finest wooden design. Raven then looks over to the figure at the other end, his large form showing through the darker side of the room Slade smiles, and Raven sees the smile, because, he was not wearing his mask.

…Titans Tower…

Beast Boy runs out screaming "Dudes! Listen, I've got some big news!"

Robin sits at the table reading the news, looking for Pakkrat E, "Not now, I have important detective work."

Cyborg looks up from his football game, "Hey, look who it is!" he taps the seat next to him, "Room for one more!"

Starfire was cooking the morning meal while Pakkrat G was not there. "NO!" Beast Boy surprises Robin pulling away his paper, "I know where that Pakkrat guys is hiding! My friends online met him!"

Robin blinks, "Seriously? Where are they?"

Beast Boy grins as the door rings, "Right here!"

…The Hideout…

Raven sat sighing, the second she saw his mouth she figured something wondrous happened; instead, the prick just wore a bandana with holes over the upper point of his head. 'Must be easier than holding his mask and eating at the same time.' Raven mused slightly angrily, which shows through a candle in the middle of the table moving slightly off to the side. Slade raises a brow to this, "Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Raven looks up, seeing his strong chin with a small pattern of facial hair trimmed well on the tip gave Raven the definite impression the guy was older, but really how much? Hell, they didn't know for sure Slade wasn't just some young guy let alone an old guy… well, till now. Raven sits straight noticing his eye was lying upon her, making a skim of her face trying to anticipate her actions. The blue fabric tied back behind his head made Slade look like some kind of pirate, why Raven was not sure, hell, she didn't know why thinking pirate made Raven think about those romance novels she read from Starfire where the girl meets the gentlemanly thief of the seas… those so… attractive… "Raven?" Raven's eyes pop, Slade has a glass of juice to his lips with his brow still raised, "Was our session yesterday too taxing?" he sips and lays the glass smiling, "Must have been a terrible strain on that young mind."

Raven glares now slightly annoyed with that, "No Slade I am just fine." She takes to her meal, a platter of toast, bacon, sliced fruits, and something along the line of a rice meal, "My mind is just wandering."

"Wandering?" Slade grins in a way bringing Raven a slight flush, his smirk was so self-assured, "Was it a wander over my visage perhaps?" Raven looks to her food eating hurriedly and Slade just sighs over her inept denial, "Raven, many have pondered my face for years. I don't allow anyone to see it unless they prove truly worthy."

Raven lowers her utensil with her face in something of a scowl, "Look, just because I was wondering how handsome you were doesn't mean you can act all uppity with me!" She clangs her utensil adding "Quite frankly you probably aren't that handsome to begin with."

Slade gleefully lays down his utensil, cupping his hands under his chin Slade asks "You were wondering on my handsomeness? What an honor in itself." Slade sees her eyes batting at him then the food, "My dear, the fact I hide my face from you should not put you in such at-ease, is there something else bothering you?"

Raven looks to Slade, "Yes, the fact YOU'RE being nice all of a sudden, why?"

"You proved worthy Raven." So simply he added, "If you did not hold up to my training I would have simply moved on with ridding myself of you." Raven snaps her head up; she knew what he meant, "Killing you, not necessarily but something more around offering the titans a valued member for a valued sum."

Raven grips her drink and sips it, after a nice sized drink Slade took time to watch the liquid play on her lips, surprisingly hypnotic were those simply allusive curves in speech and snide remark seeing her use them for something else of a defense mechanism became relaxing. The day she was here, Slade realized she had strong, violent walls of defensive nature. Still, he knew little to none on this titan which was why never before did he try to find her as an apprentice. Knowing what few secrets Slade did, he figured his task was easier but hell; she only became more a pain in the ass after the Trigon episodes. Slade thinks on a moment, and grins a sinister if not devilish scheming smile, "Raven," she looks over with drink still to her mouth, "Most do not spend meals snidely conversing remarks of negative meanings, how about we talk on more… historical matters."

"Historical?" Raven raised her right brow as she lowered her drink, "You mean our pasts? Why?"

"Call it curiosity, or perhaps a need of change to our paced insults to injury." Slade snaps his fingers, "By the way, yesterday in the training room you made for an excellent performance I had to work nearly double my reflexive responses to keep up with the drones."

Raven blushes from the compliment, "Oh, thanks…" Raven looks at Slade for a moment before asking "What do you need to know?"

Slade shakes his head no, "I need to know nothing, what I want to know," Slade leers his eye on Raven, "What was life on Azarath like?"

…Titans Tower…

The titans except Beast Boy stare at their strange company, a floating, talking set of fries, a giant milkshake, and one large meat ball. Robin clears his throat, "Um, what is going on?"

Frylock was about to say something as a large mechanical man/duck thing walks out, rolling a large fog across the room, "Eons ago, in a dimension parallel to your own." Frylock snaps "Aw hell no! We don't need you explaining this!"

The robot man/duck turns to Frylock, "But… I am the Ghost Of Christmas Past, Present, and Future." Frylock glares, "Oh, and what exactly does this all have to do with Christmas?"

The Ghost Of Christmas Past says, "Well… nothing, but I still know the story behind the story!" he turns back to the titans, "Besides, I set the mood for long winded stories."

Beast Boy grins, "Hey, I think the whole fog thing was dramatic." The Ghost nods saying "Thank you green imp boy, now," the fogs roll out again… ready for the ranting?

"And so, eons ago, in a dimension parallel to our own there were a team of super heroes, called, the Teen Titans." Robin blinks, "But, we're the Tee-."

The Ghost stomps over asking "Oh, I'm sorry was it YOU who was telling the story? Gee, I thought since MY lips were moving, and fog was spewing forth it was MY story, but if this is your story, then tell it!" Robin sweats as the group and ghost look on him, The Ghost narrows his eyes, "Well, where's the story that you know… that wasn't about you."

Robin coughs, "Um… I don't know the story."

"OH!" The Ghost slaps himself on the head in mock, "Gee, wonder why that is Wonder Boy? Because I am the story teller here, not you, so let me, ME tell the story!" The Ghost takes a step back and clears his throat, "Let's see…" The fogs roll out again, "The Teen Titans in this dimension," The Ghost narrows his eyes on Robin, "Not your titans but another titans Robin." The Ghost goes again in his rant, "Were put in an epic battle against the demonic being known as Akaige, and his evil minions. One such henchman was the creature called Pakkurath, and had amazing magical ability. This being was designed as an immortal creature of balance, having both a good and an evil essence. However, Akaige knew such a creature would be too difficult to rely upon in matters such as war so he designed his creation to become a different form of balance, dark balance." Cyborg jumps up, "Hey, can I get some chips? This sounds like it might get a little long."

The Ghost looks at Cyborg, "Oh, sure. I like Sour Onion, if you have any." The other titans blink as Cyborg goes to get some chips. The Ghost sighs, "So… how about them Steelers? A pretty good season they have going."

Shake waddles over to Starfire, "Hey, so how old are you?" Starfire looks up and blinks, "I am 16." Shake snaps his fingers, "Damn it! Every freaking time… oh well, if a judge asks you said you were 18." Robin narrows his eyes bonking Shake with his staff, "Ow! Don't be playa hatin!"

Cyborg returns, "I got Sour Onion, Barbecue, and Regular." Meatwad rolls over, "Mm, I love me some barbecue." Cyborg looks down and gags dropping the open barbecue bag, "Oh don't worry. I like my chips like that, gives them some extra tang." Meatwad starts shoveling in chips as Robin asks, "Beast Boy, where did you find these guys?"

Beast Boy shrugs, "Internet." The Ghost eats some chips and screams "Okay! Ready?" the fogs roll out again, "The dark balance soon enveloped the light balance, evil shrouded good. The being called Pakkurath was lost to his dark nature and in a battle with Raven he soon was able to match her in magic. However, the dark balance immortal Pakkurath has an age old weakness, human pain."

Starfire is slurping a mustard smoothie, "Pardon me, but what is human pain? If he is an immortal that would be very… unfamiliar."

Shake whispers, "Hey, this straw, best mustard you could ever…" a Bo staff hits his face, "Ouchies!"

The Ghost turns back to the story, "As I was trying to explain… The transformation to an immortal of demonic magical ability left the one Pakkurath with no tolerance to devices of man or physical pain. An example would be punches and kicks, along with bows and arrows. The pain is enough to make the demon Pakkurath reel in absolute horror. Raven, learning the weakness pounds her enemy with her fists and objects until she crushes him under rubble. This caused his main distinguishing feature, he has only one arm. Pakkurath has grown in power since said time, but does not have the ability to withstand such physical torture alone. Soon after the battle, Pakkurath's other half, the balance of good soon emerged making to be the immortal creation of man's technological mind. Since both were merely mental creations given form by the magic of Akaige, Pakkurath took the form of demonic magic, as Pakkarath took the form of humanities technology. The two dividing parts of man and demon their creations."

Robin asks, "So? What does this have to do with us?"

The Ghost is silent, looking on the group he shrugs, "How the hell would I know? I just do what I'm paid to do." The Ghost walks off and the titans sigh sloping their shoulders. Frylock screams "I paid you to tell the whole story idiot!" Frylock looks to the others, "Anyway, after the battle was over Akaige lost and Pakkarath and Pakkurath severed ties with the old demon god. The problem is they became… well, immortality leaves people with a lot of free time so they made a game where they possessed human hosts and kind of play on a world's balance. One trying to push evil balance as the other tries to commit to the good balance. However, one of them went against the rules and now all hell is breaking loose. We have to stop them."

Robin sighs, "Great idea, but who are they?"

A blue aura strikes the heroes, walking out into the room Pakkrat G, the good one, holding a strange right arm launcher with blue sizzling barrels grins, "I thought you were the detective kid." Pakkarath walks over to the door, "Now that the game has been altered I must fulfill my obligation. The rules may be altered but still the same. I must find… why am I telling you this?"

Robin looks in a scowl, "How…could you?"

Pakkarath sighs, "I do not like fighting heroes no more than you, yet if he wins it will be like admitting he's better than me!" Pakkarath pouts, "And since he's a big-poo-head I can't let that happen! You understand, even you are competitive by nature! My brother and I merely hold mortal games for the amount of time we must." Pakkarath walks out the door adding, "Consider it the curse of being immortal." Then gripping a map he unfolds it showing a glowing horned rat, "Also, you must thank Raven… oh, she was killed… a pity."

…The Hideout…

Raven has shifted uneasily with this kind of question, Azarath was one of several topics this girl did not like to admit to. "I don't want to talk about Azarath."

Slade notices her face, something in a mix of shame and pain, "Really? You seem to want to say something." Slade gets her eyes now looking cruelly on him, "What? It's all over your face. You want to talk about it, don't you?"

Raven keeps her glare, "No, I don't. That is not a topic up for discussion Slade!"

Slade gets the feeling she wants to say something on it, but years upon years make her so defensive and shut-down, 'Truth be told, any sane man would have stopped pushing… but, I'm not a very sane man.' Slade grins standing and making a small stride to Raven with hands at his tailbone, "Are you afraid?"

Raven looks up; noticing the distance slowly being hindered she pushes out her chair and stands as well, "No." Slade glares his eye in a slight leer, "Are you afraid, Raven?" she went to answer but he continued, his voice making a sort of soul-crushing demand, "Have you ever let anyone know Raven, the pain in your heart? The burden of your soul? Has the years been all but kind, all, but loving?" Raven now hindered in her own defiance makes for a charge to the doors, she was loosing her nerve, and Slade knew now, now he strikes!

Launching forward Slade pushes the door shut, Raven pulls at it but physically Slade more than out did her. Raven closes her eyes, tears stream her cheeks and all the platters on the table begin moving off the sides and collapsing and crushing to the floor, "Stop… please…"

Slade sees her eyes meet his, such sadness he was honestly tempted to stop, but he also knew if she never, ever meets to her pain truthfully it would haunt her always. He, of all people knew this as true. Like the shadows in his dead eye, they flicker constant in his mind. Slade in some twisted way knew making her relinquish the pain would not only free her, but actually grow their bond if any was apparent. "No." his voice did not falter; her eyes and knees did as she collapsed to the door. Slade now demands like before, "What happened, Raven, what happened with Azarath?"

…The streets…

Pakkarath walks into an alley instantly knowing it was a bad idea, with all the rats turning at his presence. Pakkarath smirks, "So, like a rat you hide in the filth, brother?"

The shadow looms forth and glares black shades on his brother, "Pakkarath, you rat-bastard!"

Pakkarath grins, "Pakkurath, it takes a rat to smell a rat."

Pakku sighs, and grins, "Perhaps, so what may I ask is the humble meeting today for?"

Pakka sits with a rat tail swirling from under his trench making a sort of tail spring chair; the other brother Pakku does the same. Pakka opens the discussion, "Killing a Teen Titan, what in the name of Kagejin were you thinking?"

Pakku groans, "She's not dead, the papers say she is but I know better, so do the titans." Before Pakka could speak Pakku raises his palm, "Why take the chance? Simply put, our games are becoming boring. We play good immortal, bad immortal, I am evil, and you are good. Our powers limited to that or mortal flesh and mind we loose all we are… it is SO boring now." Pakku sees the admittance on Pakka, "Listen, I have a plan. Let us both play a role, the role of evil."

Pakka seems horrified, "What? I am a servant of good intentions, not a servant of evil!"

Pakku nods, "True, but I have done deeds of good as much as you! We both train the next generation of titans in one world, so it shows we may alter to the balance. In retrospect, you never have played an agent of evil. What if we were to do this, we both play as soldiers to evil for one game! You and I, both children of immortal not mortal laws, may give an appealing tribulation."

Pakka, for once in his long existence, ponders the game of evil "Still… what about…" his eyes bulge, "Of course, that is why you attacked them! You knew the only being that has ever stood up to you and I together was Raven! You wretched little trickster!"

Pakku grins, "Oh my, was I found out?" he shrugs, "My interference was small and simplistic! She was meant to be injured and found by another I merely offered myself in the place of that ordeal. Now, what of you? Shall you take to my version of our game? Shall you shed your mortal form and become your immortal apparition so we may both play a more intriguing game?"

Pakka thinks on this, his mind now a buzz he grins, "Very well, however we are not to kill anyone!" Pakku nods, "Agreed, not on purpose, no reason to mourn over accidental deaths."

Pakka looks at his brother, but agreeing, they raise to shake hands, "Let us remove these mortal husks, and show the heroes of this world immortal power."

…The Hideout…

Raven's eyes still feel blurred, but it was her mind that sees the images not her eyes. Through the emotions her powers acted out showing Slade in his eyes, living and dead, the world of Azar. It was a vast place of magic and whimsy, towers and structures that matched the actual appeal of castles, but technological shows of machinery mixed with magic also showed through. Slade was not really expecting the place to look as it did, so his first words were, "… Spectacular."

Raven appears to the distance as a teenage girl, around her men chanting and honing their powers. Arella, Raven's mother also is there chanting. Raven's eyes are not human; four of them in red blood like color stretch out with her raging screams of madness. Slade watches as the men continue the chanting, blackened bolts charging across the scenery as Raven convulses in mid air. Slade was watching some kind of actual damn exorcism, or maybe simply a way of trying to control her powers. Whatever it was, it was not working. The Raven in this dream now screams forth again, her body tensing with arms back, then her voice mixed with one Slade still finds in his nightmares calls out in a phrase he has heard all too many times before, _"The gem was born of evil's fire. The gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim. He comes to sire. The end of all things mortal."_

The priests again try to hold back the surging energy; Arella with her own power tries frantically to hold it back. The girl's voice roars with the other apparition, the walls crack and buckle around this temple and soon a large swirling flame pours around Raven and then out in hellish ferocity. Slade covers himself and waits, his eyes slowly open as the flames have subsided. Raven stands, her eyes in tears, her face in ultimate shame. The people, the city, her own mother… all burnt to death… by her… hands…

Raven and Slade are in the room, Slade looks shocked he never knew this part. "Raven…"

"Are you happy?" Raven looks up with hatred and disgust, "Well Slade? Look at me, like everyone believes I am. I am brittle glass, broken if under too much stress. Surprised?" Slade steps back as Raven gets up with her fists shaking, "The past I have hidden in my mind, kept secret from all even my friend! You had to see it, and make me see it too!"

Slade looks on Raven as she merely scolds him, he does not loose nerve as Raven makes her way to him, and inches to him she looks up asking "How could you? How could you make me see such pain again? I wanted to ignore it, to loose it! Why did you have to make me see it?"

Slade feels her body next to his with heat emanating from her heaving chest. The fact she was writhing in her own rage made Slade cautious of her actions. Raven closes her eyes tightly; the food on the ground is swirling around in blackened swirls, "Was this the plan? Make me so much in pain until finally I had no resistance to you or whatever it is you want? Tell me Slade, what was the point of it all?"

Slade has not answered the questions but he kept tally of them. Slade turns his back to her making her angrier but his next words catch hold, "Addie, she was my wife at one time. That and the love of my life." Raven looks on stunned, "She was my mentor at first, training me to be a great warrior. The time came and we became lovers, and married. We had two sons, Grant and Jericho. As our lives continued I was beginning a program for a super soldier, much like the one used on Captain America from World War II but with more stable symptoms," Slade turns back his face over his shoulder, "Well, supposedly. The serum did not because the degeneration of the body as the new serum was a nearly quadrupled regenerative potency but its effects on the mind… the mind was never meant to develop as quickly as this."

Slade turns back to Raven, she has stopped crying and listens intently, "The scientists never realized I changed, they did take note to my mental degeneration and need to fight, and kill. The psychosis grew and only the company of Addie seemed to quell my rage. In time I was disbarred, and withdrawn from the military with an honorable discharge from the mental losses I kept having in part to the serum… the military that built me into such a great weapon tossed me away when I became too uncontrollable, The first, in a long line of betrayal and disappointments."

Raven has her hands tightly held in her chest as Slade came up to her, "I was left with little choice. Without the military I soon found my way to being a mercenary. Hired to kill and take out contracts on some of the most depraved and disgusting killers and criminals. Ironic, I took those monsters out," Slade smirks to the ceiling, "In the end I turned into one." Slade looks in Raven's amethyst eyes and groans, "Anyway, the career had several problems. One being my family, Addie was attacked as a means to get at me. My one son Jericho was kidnapped by an unknown assailant. Addie and myself joined forces, after I gave her a blood transfusion to save her life. We found our son in the hands of the kidnapper, I thought I could save him with my heightened reflexes but the blade slit my son's throat and… well…" Slade closes his eye tightly as he saw the child, "Damn… I still remember the scream. Addie blamed me; she took something in return for my son's loss of speech. This injury on my face, of all the injuries I ever sustained this one never heals. My body just can not, or will not, heal this wound. I guess it is my reminder for the lives I ruined, the ones I truly loved the most but could never appease."

Slade stops his talk, his long speech ends with him sighing deeply and grabbing his face, "Don't misunderstand me Raven! I am not telling you this for you to pity me or say "How sad" but to show you, my dear, that even the harshest lives do not make one weak." Slade removes his hand and lets his eye view her face; instead of sympathy he saw something around the line of recognition. Raven asks "Addie shot you, and then left you?"

Slade nods, "Yes, she blamed me for our son. When I awoke in the hospital Wintergreen stood waiting for me to wake. Lastly, he gave me the divorce papers. I signed them and all never hunting her as she wished to leave me in the past. I loved her, and loosing her only made me colder, and like you push all away from my pain." He snickers to himself crossing his arms over his chest, "This is the first I have ever told anyone about my pain and misery, and it is quite relieving since you too have known the pain of causing those you love being in pain." Slade looks at Raven, who is now very embarrassed as Slade, says… "Thanks, kid."

Raven lowers her head, kind of tugging at her fingers she says "Um… no problem?" she looks up to Slade shyly asking "What happened to Grant, if you don't mind me asking?"

Slade turns and takes his seat, "I really do not see it necessary at the moment Raven, we have talked too long this morning." Slade rings a bell and Wintergreen stumbles through the doors, he coughs as he stands tall trying not to look like he was ease dropping. "Wintergreen, could you take our guest around the grounds? I believe I may need a little rest." Slade stands and makes to the double doors where he came from. Raven turns to Wintergreen but looks at Slade, "Slade, I am sorry for what Addie did to you, and thank you for letting me talk about my past without acting like I was weak."

Slade smirks, "My dear, weakness is not in ones pain, a power to strive over pain to live is the greatest of all strengths. We will talk again later when I feel more up to it… I am slightly over tensed from our talk." Raven nods, she felt Slade's shame and despair in talking to her about these matters, of course she also felt a deep amount of relief and appreciation. Raven turns to Wintergreen who has a faint grin, "What?"

Wintergreen says, "I never knew Slade to just explain himself like that. It was very refreshing." Wintergreen opens the doors, and as Raven walks past Wintergreen she catches his mind thinking, 'This one might actually be the one.' Raven blinks, "The one what?"

"Ah!" Wintergreen gulps, "Why, nothing is meant by that just some idle thoughts of an old man." Raven shrugs as Wintergreen sighs, soon taking Raven on the tour.

Slade sits in his control room, removing the bandana he shows the large scar tissue over his eye, the burned flesh and deep wound scarred over in pink and pale gray, something of a mix in the singed and scarred flesh. Slade rubs this mark, Addie, what could he say now? Raven surprised Slade, she was more like him than he expected. Hell, he never known she had such a terrible past. To put two and two together, you would find similar lives in their own. Kindred spirits both trapped in dark sinful pasts, the shadows that flicker in their minds and souls. Slade cups his hands together, and admits how the pale beauty was much more welcoming company than… wait… pale beauty? Slade shakes his mind free, these things seem a little new to him. Slade then grabs his chin, "Slade… keep it apart from your work. Don't let yourself fall from your plans just because she…" Slade sighs deeply, "She actually offers me some kind of comfort. This is becoming dangerous; I have to be more careful with my emotions." Slade knew all too well his emotions often lead him down the road to pain. He has to be very careful on this one. Because he could already tell in some ways he was finding Raven not like another apprentice, she seems closer to a friend… or more.

Note: Wow, thought I would never update did we? I had to finish my fic Too Much Red, that took a little while. Take a read, it will be worth your time! Also, my wishes go to a friend called Z. Brite, they were in an accident and we all must wish her luck at healing. Please keep her in your wishes and hopes. Hope everyone liked the latest installment, I SHOULD be able to update more often now that my one fic is finished. The good ones always take the longest.


	6. Chapter 6

Flickering Shadows

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 6: This is evil?

Disclaimer: I SO do not own the Teen Titans/ATHF/PPGirls/Any other things from television. I do take credit for Pakkurath and Pakkarath AKA the Rat-Pakk.

Note: Working on this and another fic for a friend, becoming a slight difficulty here and there. Well we do what we must! Today, the story of Grant along with the beginning of "The Evil that is Monday/Tuesday/Wednesday/Thursday/Friday/Saturday/Sunday" Also, a scene between Raven and Slade which makes even Wintergreen blush!

…The castle of doctor weird…

Pakkurath and Pakkarath knock at the door. Pakku raises a brow, "Wasn't I here already?"

A red headed kid in a white lab coat pops out, "Kill… Me…" then a head pops out of his chest, showing the white tuff haired scientist "I am reborn! Ah-ha!"

The kid falls back with the doctor laughing madly, Pakkurath screams "Run! The corn!" the two brothers make a run for it as corn now flies after them. However, above a purple digital 2-D ship floats down with little putt sounds as it lands. The doors open, and out steps a green 2-D alien with his brows plucked up, "We are, the Mooninites, and we are here to claim this pathetic planet as our own."

A second alien, much smaller and pink with brows plucked down screams as he runs to his partner, "That's right! Now bow down earthlings, and take it like a biatch! Woo-hoo!" the alien falls over, "Man, we're so totally wasted… damn."

The two aliens look around; no one was there so the green one turns to his second in command, "Eer, you made an error again." Eer snaps back "Damn it Ignignokt, this was your spot not mine!"

Ignignokt pulls out his blaster, "Do not question my logic! For my logic is that of the moon!" Eer grabs his blaster "Fool, better put that thing down before you poke an eye out!"

The two stand there as two figures run into their ship, then hearing the flying corn they scream and run to their ship. The Mooninites look out the window, Ignignokt snarls, "Well now they have angered me!" Ignignokt's hand sprouts a finger that stretches up to the roof, "See the rage of the moon, devised through my finger!"

Eer turns around, "Uh, who the hell are they?" Ignignokt looks back before both are suspended in mid air, screaming as they are pushed against the glass. Pakkarath sighs, "Must you be so inhospitable?"

Pakkurath snaps, his one, and only one arm holding the two with some mystical force, "Silence dog! I take no orders from you, nor do you take any from me. This game has that rule and only that rule to be honored." Pakkurath was now in his immortal essence, having gray skin with protruding tusks from his lower jaw, and ears pointed back with his snarl. Pakku floats over the floor with the bottom of his trench dangling where legs should be, but only the shadow inside his trench shows in this place. The hand holding the two has long fingers with sharp claw like nails, Pakku growls like an animal as he drops the two gasping aliens, "However, not killing was part of the arrangement… sadly."

Pakkarath nods, now stepping forward with metallic clacks Pakkarath also made an immortal change. His form is like metal silver, shinned and pressed the trench is titanium alloy that moves with the ease of silk, a similar but more durable variation like Robin has in his cape. The trench has a gray color, much like the toned shirt of metal gray and deep gray pants. Having hair that was like the rest of his metallic form it stood back from his face except for two small slanted bangs at the center of the forehead. The face, had grooves where a mouth and nose should have been, but six red eyes slink to the other brother, "Such a problem child brother, truly you are. I dare say you are the spitting similarity of father."

Pakkurath chuckles, "To be called similar to Akaige is not really such a disgrace; he is one of the most feared devil gods in dimensional history."

Pakkarath shrugs, "If you believe so," he now turns to the two fearful aliens, "Calm yourselves. We come in peace!"

Eer screams "Bullshit! We saw that movie, the alien kills people every time he says that!"

Pakkurath snarls "Do you wish for me to rip out your spines?" The two scream as Pakkarath sighs, "That really did not help!" Pakkarath squats down saying "Listen, we wish to talk about a villain collective, like the one you made before."

Ignignokt and Eer look to each other than say, "The rebirth of "Monday/Tuesday/Wednesday/Thursday/Friday/Saturday/Sunday?"

Pakkarath glares to Pakkurath, "For Kage's sake I hope that's not what they really called themselves." Pakkurath smirks, "Hey, it's sort of catchy."

…The Hideout…

Raven made her way down the halls with Wintergreen leading the way. She was listening as he explained the reasons for the place being built as it was. Sometimes he would go off on a rant about the architecture and reasoning behind the passages, seeming like he actually enjoyed this stuff. Raven realized soon after that Wintergreen probably enjoyed talking to someone finally, not Slade but someone else. She asks with his rant coming to an end, "Are you lonely here?"

Wintergreen turns back and blinks, "Pardon?" Raven asked the question again, he smiles adding "I am not really alone, Mister Slade is usually around when he needs my assistance."

Raven narrows her eyes, "You know what I meant, don't you want to leave and enjoy your life more?"

Wintergreen nods, "Well, of course I wish for more. However, I'm all…" Wintergreen sighs, "All he has left really." Wintergreen smirks, now they continue the walk he adds onto his rambles, "You see, like Slade said he became very cold and calculating after the betrayal of his first love. His mind lost any real link to the world, and often he wished for his own death. The truth is I believe that my being at his side may actually be the only thing keeping him from turning truly to darkness." Wintergreen turns to Raven, "The oddity is he has not seemed this content before. Your company here has seemed to make him quite more manageable."

Raven blushes, "Really?" she now looks to her side to hide this embarrassment, "Um, that's not my concern…"

Wintergreen nods, "Yes, I understand. How would you like to see the trophy room?"

Raven nods, her face stone again she follows.

…Titans Tower…

Robin snarls, "Can't move… damn it!"

Starfire with her face on the floor muffles out a "Robin, watch your orifices of oral content!"

Robin sighs; they had all been paralyzed from that recent attack. The only one capable of moving was Meatwad, he rolls around asking why everyone was on the floor, Frylock screams "Meatwad! You need to get some help and come back here with it!"

Meatwad nods, "I see," Meatwad rolls a couple of steps before turning back, "Wait, and say what now?"

Frylock screams "Damn it Meatwad, get help!"

Meatwad sits there for a few seconds before asking, "Say what now?"

Frylock sighs, "That beam may not have paralyzed him but it paralyzed his brain."

Shake screams "What brain? Meatwad had a brain? I thought he was just a wad of meat."

While this happened, outside three floating girls knock on the door, one in a green dress with black hair, as the skittish one with a blue dress and blonde hair says in this sweet voice, "I don't know if the professor is going to like this."

The green dressed girl snaps "Oh good god Bubbles, just deal with it. What's the worse that could happen?"

A girl with a pink dress and long red hair snaps "Hold it right there Buttercup, we should have at least told the professor we were leaving!"

Buttercup groans, "Blossom, we didn't have time! We're already late!"

As Buttercup was about to knock Meatwad opens the door, "Just leave your papers at the door, than leave."

The girls look blankly at the wad as he closed the door, Bubbles asks "Did that kitty just talk to us?"

…Comic Con 6000… and 20…

Pakka and Pakku glare to each other, the Mooninites took them to this comic con where they now look in slight annoyance. Pakkurath asks "How are we going to find respectable evil in a comic convention?"

Ignignokt states, "Well, if you do not wish to create the team of evil, then we will certainly do it all ourselves! That way, the Aqua Teen Hunger Force shall perish ultimately!"

Eer nods, "That's right, we'll plug their freaking corn-holes alone!"

Pakka nudges Pakku, "We agreed to try this whole evil team spiel, let's just finish it."

Pakku frowns, "If you say so…"

…The Hideout…

Slade was in his training room, with his body sweating profusely as he had removed his upper garments and mask. Slade was himself, he was Wilson. Slade Wilson, ex-merc and assassin. Slade once was called Deathstroke and The Executioner until he took the new name and identity. Well not really new, but he was on a special contract for himself. He wants it so when he does destroy Robin, and Jump City, that the name people remember is Slade, the name of the father, of the son that… Slade stops his strong swings of punches and kicks to leave his breaths free. 'The mind is wandering again Slade, try and keep focused.' Slade lets his mind act on the fight of imaginary figures, imaginary titans, and begins a long ordeal with his allusive prey. First a match with Beast Boy, imagining the green gorilla he dodges under the false punches and swings to land sublime palm strikes to the gullet, making the rounded belly seem to fumble as Beast Boy is made human, now human he was weak… well, weaker, and Slade lands a strong frontal kick to the diaphragm and then a swishing heel kick to the lower jaw. In retrospect, the real Beast Boy often used that ape form so this tactic would work.

Moving on, Starfire, she flies in with her bolts, tossing and swinging Slade narrowly moves through them, allowing the minor sparks to singe his flesh with imaginary fire. Slade waits for her to get in close, forcing the evenly matched hand-to-hand form. Starfire has strength, and much more nimble via her floating. Slade has experience, and with a little finagling of her rage enforced punches which she feeds off the emotions he finally ducks under her punch to plow past her and smashing his right fist straight in her stomach, the plan to knock the wind out of her seems logical, but is it really affective? Tameranian physiology is difficult, so Slade knows after this momentary lapse in her systems he has only a moment to grab her head, and forcefully swing her full momentum to the ground where he digs her face to the dirt. Slade makes up, slamming his right heel to her skull, and now she is down as well.

Cyborg, firing his cannons, Slade knows little on how to dodge them but tries anyway, making a somersault and leap to the side, Slade manages to use a discus on the teen. This causes a short-circuit only lasting five seconds, Slade moves in fast. On the fifth second Cyborg wakes and now Slade starts his last bit of fight on him. Disarming one cannon and leaving only the other to fire. Slade moves back from the swinging fist of Cyborg, and puts up both arms as the one cannon fires. Too close to dodge, only blocking makes the efforts fruitful. An explosive, lying in the one disabled arm as Slade disarmed Cyborg's cannon now explodes taking the teen's arm off, in the lapse Slade finally makes a final move to the teen to hack his systems, using a full-access breaker and opening the inner chamber of Cyborg's chest. Cyborg panics for a moment as a virus is loaded in through a patch-up, Cyborg's entire systems are off-lined, done, finished.

Slade now feels tired; too much running with the last one but the armor and form makes him third difficult. The second to difficulty is Robin, he stands with pole ready. Slade snarls with his bearded hairs and makes his last charge at his only one TRUE enemy, the one that took… his son.

…The Treasure Room…

Raven looks on to all the treasure, many articles of their own battles that never were found. Raven sees the strange Creepy-Scary monster poster actually held together here with tape. The one time they fought Mumbo-Jumbo and the broken wand is held here in glass. The titans achievements, and failures loom in the room. The one outfit Terra wore as a Titan, not as Slade's apprentice sits to the side. Another outfit, one Raven knows, but can not remember fits her mind. "What is that?"

Wintergreen was dusting the large demon axe from Trigon's service as he turns, his grin makes to be a solemn frown, "It is… the outfit of the late Ravager…"

Raven raises a brow, the burnt fabric and color scheme is like Slade. The one side of the chest is orange, right is black, padding on arms and legs are metallic bucklers. The strangest mask is held on the upper dummy piece, the head piece is a cap that covers the eyes but not the nose and mouth, "Ravager? Who was the Ravager?"

Wintergreen tries to move the subject, pointing out a Ming vase but Raven gasps, "Hold it!" she holds her hand to hide the mask, the other part of the outfit, "Robin, Slade made Robin wear that out fit!" She turns her mind as inquisitive as ever, "Why Wintergreen? What is the connection? What, or who is the Ravager?"

Wintergreen looks on Raven "I… I can't…"

Slade walks in, his mask from his outfit on he says with deep breathes, "It's okay, Wintergreen. She has a right to know." Wintergreen looks over, Slade was still bare chested showing thousands of healed scars over his wide chest, healed but constant memoirs to the life he lives, "Raven has a right to know, why I hold so true to making Robin and that city pay. What they did to my son."

…Titans Tower…

After several moments later, Bubbles is able to talk squirrel to Squirely, the friend of Meatwad, convincing Meatwad they were here to help. Finding the titans and others in the form they were, Buttercup has a plan, "Okay, I'll take Robin you take the others!"

Robin blinks, "Uh, what?" Buttercup looks around, "Oh come on, what preteen hasn't wanted to have a full-sized Robin action figure?"

Robin gulps, "Somebody help!" Blossom floats over, "Buttercup!" Buttercup with a groan asks "Okay, so how do we remove this whole paralysis thing?"

Starfire is able to lift her head, "In truthful honesty, it seems our states do not last forever, we must simply wait for the paralysis to make post-haste."

Blossom smiles, "Until then, we can watch Rainbow-Monkies!" she turns on the television making a Rainbow Monkey show come on, the boys groan as Blossom, Starfire, and Bubbles enjoy the show. Buttercup bangs her head on a wall, "Why… why must we watch this?"

…The Comic Convention…

"And so," Ignignokt speaks to the team assembled, "We shall destroy the Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Teen Titans, and all others who dare go against us. For we are, Monday/Tuesday/Wed…" Pakkurath swats away Ignignokt, "We're calling ourselves the Rat-Pakk, as that is who I and my brother are!"

The tables on the ground of the podium have several villains, the first to stand has a toilet roll over his head, "Um, hi, my names," he makes his villain pose, "The Toilenator!" he then goes to his previous pose, "And, um, I thought there was a mentioning of Free Pies and/or Punch?"

Pakkurath looks to Pakkarath, "What?"

Pakkarath shrugs as Eer says, "Um, yeah, we thought more people might come if we offered them pie and punch but…"

Ignignokt walks over, "Yes, in our infinite wisdom of the moon, we forgot… to purchase the punch or the pies."

Eer chuckles, "Well, we bought some pies but, they were more personal you know what I mean?" he swings his arms up screaming "Woo-hoo!"

Pakkurath slaps his face, "Idiots…" turning to the others he screams "We have no punch and pie, now as I was saying!"

The Toilenator harrumphs before leaving with several other villains, Pakkurath screams "You morons! We're talking about entire destruction of super heroes, what's wrong with you?"

The giant mantis, Zorak, shakes his fist saying "I skipped out on a strip-joint for this? I'll be waiting for you out in the parking lot buddy!" he runs off laughing as some strange orange headed cat creature runs with him singing about beets. Pakkurath looks over the remaining members, "Well, as we previously stated evil is our only objective, I'm glad you are willing to join!"

The monkey with a large fish-globe over his head jumps on the table, "It is inevitable, that we all join together in the force of evil!" his hands do snaps in the air as he goes in a long monologue, "We are destined to evil, for evil is our destiny, and as we are destined to said evil…" there is suddenly a giant fish hitting his face, "Who dares to disturb I, Mojo-Jo-Jo!"

To the side a small group of villains start screaming, "Bizzaro!"

Pakkurath watches as now a turtle man starts hopping around screaming "Bizzaro, I love you, Bizzaro!" he chuckles as the villains start fighting each other, "Who the hell am I kidding? This world has no worthy villains for our cause." He turns to leave only having Pakkarath grab his chest, Pakku raises a brow.

Pakkarath walks over to the podium, his trench falls off his shoulders and soon his body protrudes many upon many of barrels, blinking arms with saws and blades, and soon his eyes glow with golden bulls-eyes, "We came here," Pakka says with his guns clicking and cocking to fire, "To find those willing to join our alliance for the attack on the Teen Titans, if none of you have the balls, screw off!"

The villains look stunned, and soon all scramble off. Pakkarath snickers, letting his weapons return to his metallic flesh he looks to the two aliens, "I've decided we deserve a more ingenuities collection of villains."

Eer blinks, "Uh, sure thing Mr. I-have-a-freaking-military-in-my-pants!"

Pakkurath snarls, "Pull out 50 some odd guns, everyone listens, but threatens their immortal souls with anguish and torment people just ignore you!"

Pakkarath shrugs, "What can I say, people like quick results!"

Ignignokt asks, "What are we to do now? Without a team of super villains you are no real threat to anyone." To this the two glare, the green alien sweats, "What I mean is… Eer, tell them what I mean!"

Eer looks at Ignignokt, "Why the hell should I say it?" Pakka just snaps "Both of you shut up! I don't need this anymore!" he clangs his head, "Why did I ever even agree to making a team? Why did I join evil, is this all evil is about?"

Then a shadow looms to them, the four look over as standing with metal spider legs, "Hey crud-tosser, we heard there's a plan to destroy the Teen Titans." With him come four other shadows, "We want in."

Pakka and Pakku shrug, "Why not?"

…The Hideout…

Raven looks sort of stunned, Slade has this amazing form under that outfit. His chest has marks of many, like a tapestry of pain crossed his chest. Then the words strike, "Hold it, what did Robin do to you?"

Slade closes his eye, "Raven, do you honestly feel that with all these attacks on the titans I had no honest agenda, no worthy motives?" Slade now looks on in a glare, "The Teen Titans, and Robin especially took something very important to me."

Slade makes a stroll to Raven, she has her eyes on the burnt outfit, "My life with Addie bore two sons Raven, one was my son Jericho who I lost for my… overconfidence in being Deathstroke. The other one surprisingly learned of my identity and learned to be a great contract mercenary. Addie lied, saying I killed his father…" Slade grabs his chin, "Actually in a way Deathstroke did kill his father." Slade shakes his head, "Well my son Grant decided to try and prove his worth to the mercenary world by taking the same contract I denied on you Titans, someone anonymously tried to get me but then found my son. Grant became Ravager, and you may remember that one time you fought him?"

Raven looks at the outfit; her mind does remember a time, fighting someone called Ravager, "Yes… I remember…" her eyes grow large, "The fire… Slade that was an accident!"

"So?" Slade stomps his foot. "That was not the part that killed me more, my dear, it was the fact my son, the only one _WILLING_ to follow in my footsteps and give me a chance, actually wishing to try and prove his worth to me was killed, killed by the Teen Titans!"

…A year or so ago, Jump City…

Robin revs to a halt, jumping off his R-Cycle he screams, "Okay, this one seems to be a sort of contract killer. Keep your guard up everyone."

Starfire nods in mid air until a blue beam shoots her down, the titans look to the warehouse windows where a smoke trail filters up the window, inside the semi-muscular shadow looks out with white eyes, in his apprentice outfit and face covering mask the titans make a dash for the warehouse. Ravager snarls lowly with his large rifle with electro-charges now smoking, his teeth are tightly clenched as he now retreats deeper into the abandoned warehouse. The titans break down the door, Robin swings his staff, "Span out, find this guy before someone gets hurt!"

The five teens fan out in the dark warehouse when the lights turn on, the warehouse was a robotics factory. Robin glares to the robot arms now opening their large metal clamps and claws that soon begin slashing at the heroes. Robin looks to the control room as the others work on these many strafing arms, "Who is this guy?" he leaps off and swings his staff down into a joint of one droid arm, then springing off this joint Robin jumps onto another and runs up the arm as it bends back making a direct hump at the same level as the control room. Robin screams as he leaps out with disks ready, tossing them through the windows he causes the glass to shatter now forcing Ravager to block his face, but only as he held up his rifle to fire several blinded rounds. Robin is lucky as the rifle misses each shot, Robin lands in a sprawl and swipes his staff under the feet of Ravager now than lunging up and pinning Ravager with a horizontal neck-press on the floor, "Give up, you've lost!"

Ravager smirks as he uses his strength to toss Robin off, he jumps up on his feet and uses a staff weapon like Robin does, Robin growls lowly as Ravager twirls the staff in his fingers, (The Ravager, Voiced by Kyle Hebert from Dragon Ball Z, Gohan) "Okay, you're good, but not that good."

Robin glares more aggressively, "Listen pal, if you want to try and get my attention you have it, leave my friends be!"

Ravager snorts, placing the staff on his shoulders he asks "Why do you think it's about you? The name? Robin, ex-detective? Seriously, I'm only doing this because of my contract against you."

Robin hears someone scream in the robot factory, seeing Beast Boy as a gorilla he is being suspended from one arm. Ravager smirks, "Listen, if you're so worried go save them." Ravager turns to the door, "Or, follow me. It's all up to you kid. Come on, you know what you want."

Robin glares to Beast Boy, then Ravager, now to Starfire pushing an arm open, then Ravager. Robin shakes his head free "I'm going to stop you!"

"That a boy!" Ravager makes a dash for the door, "You're just like me, and we're a lot a like!"

Robin snarls as they run up the stairway, "I'm nothing like you!"

"Oh yes you are!" Ravager chuckles as he twists the tops of three orbs, the orbs now are tossed and bounce with blinking lights, Robin leaps past them before they explode, "We both need to be the best! The true symbol of always being number one!" Ravager kicks open a door at the end of the stairs to now turn back striking his staff on the stone roof, Robin puts up his staff as a block, "We're competitive by nature and deep down we will do what it takes to win."

Ravager pulls out a switch, pushing a trigger many explosions go off inside the building. Robin looks back to see a ball of flame shoot out of the hallway why exited. Robin rolls out of the way, and then looks up seeing Ravager swing on him. Robin and Ravager now begin striking staffs with their metal weapons; Ravager screams fierce roars as Robin snarls in hate of this attacker. The swings, stabs, and rolls make both pass each other and turn around again and again as they fight with the heated building now starting to crumble. Robin screams with a vertical swipe knocking out the pole from Ravager, Ravager pulls out a gun and points it on Robin's stunned face, "Kid, you're way too serious…"

The roof then crumbles, Ravager looks down as the roof caves and Robin fires his grappling hook, grabbing Ravager's hand the two dangle above the fires. Robin strains to hold Ravager's hand, Ravager looks up in horror, "I just… I just wanted…" the glove in his suit begins to slip, "I wanted to… have a… father…" the glove is lost, Robin looks in shock as the young man falls into the flames, seeing his frame engulfed by the fires. Robin looks up, the hook holds onto the roof before now twining, he screams as the rope snaps but an orange hand grabs his and takes him to safety. Robin is landing on one foot as he watches the building burn away; his face is shocked with horror as he… let that man die.

…The Hideout…

Slade has his hands on the back of a lounge chair, "You see, I had a surveillance camera watching the whole event. Robin let my son die, he let him burn to death." He glares with his hands digging deep into the material, "The courts, they acted like nothing happened. To them, Robin was only doing what was right as Robin, the avenger." Slade screams as he tosses the chair breaking it across a wall, "The damn courts said Robin was not to blame, but I saw it! I saw it all!" Slade turns with his eye writhing in hate, "I know what happened, but since Robin was in his little suit he was free of the crime! Those costume wearing "heroes" can even get away with murder, as long as he was Robin he got away with it all!"

Raven stands with her head sort of tilted down, Slade did not know if she was sad or what, so he heaves a long breath to calm himself, "You see… Jump City decided Robin was free of the crime because he wears the mask of Robin, that city just passed over my son's murder without a proper trial. I wanted to make it all burn, burn like my son, suffer like he had to. The city, and if not that have Robin replace my lost son." Slade chuckles, "I'm starting to think it's not worth the hassle."

Raven now acts with a strong stare, Slade lowers his eye on her, "That's because it isn't Slade." Raven walks over and grabs his wrist, "You want to talk to me about "Hiding behind masks" look at you! You do the same thing, hiding as Deathstroke and using your name Slade. The truth is you're not both, you're only one. Who is it, Slade or Deathstroke?"

Slade raises a confused brow, "What are you getting at?"

Raven sighs, "Slade was a man that loved, that cared for the people in his life. Deathstroke, he was a mercenary that put his first son's life in danger just because he was "the best" then let his other son fight a stupid cause he himself did not want!" Slade pulls away, "Don't just run away! Who are you, who is the real you?"

Slade grips his right fist tightly, "Oh, you want to see the real me? You want to know the real me?" Slade grabs his mask and rips the helmet off, "Here, Raven!" Raven's eyes widen from the view of his large scar over his right eye, "What do you think about Slade Wilson?"

Raven looks over the large mark, sure it was deep and harsh but as she walked over Slade's deeply breathing form is shocked as she reaches her one hand up. Slade flinches as the tender fingers tip his scar, but since it was not painful Slade lets her slowly caress the marks and groove. Slade notices how she also slowed her breaths, her fingers followed up the mark to his hairs that seemed white snow in color, brushing the strands curving over his matured, handsomely strong features of the now shocked face of a man.Ravensmirks, "You know, I was right." Slade raises his other brow, "Youare handsome."

Slade is silent; his sight of Raven's face as she soaks his own face in was pleasing. Most see his face and gasp, why? The idea is here, you see a man who is fearful, deadly, and this scar is a testament he should have died but he did not. Un-killable and vicious he would slaughter an entire city for the revenge he lives for. Slade then feels a sigh leave his chest, "I'm… sorry…" he reaches to remove her hand, "You weren't supposed to see this yet."

Raven blinks, "What do you mean?"

Slade raises his head up to the ceiling with his eyes closed. "I didn't want you to see me like this."

Raven was confused still but shrugs, her head lying on his chest, making Slade leave a startled jump free, "Slade, you said these things make us stronger. So why do you hide it?" Raven rubs into his form, her eyes now heavy from too much excitement she closes them slightly, "If you are stronger when you admit who you are, lying as Deathstroke and hiding this mark only makes you weaker."

Ravenis yawning before saying softly, "I'm tired…" she feels herself nuzzling into Slade who looks to another chair, he sits down and holds Raven as she slowly falls into slumber. Smirking, Slade caresses the hairs from her face as she crawled into his muscular arms. Slade makes a deep breath as he hears Wintergreen now moving and Wintergreen blushes as he now exits the room. Slade looks down toRavenwho accepts him for his flaws, the one that does not see him as the mistake like… she once did. Slade then glares to his trophies, years of hunting and killing… it was all really worthless now. Those tools and memories were not even half as gratifying as this moment right now. Slade glares on Raven as she was truly peaceful at this moment, "I'm getting… attached." Slade closes his eyes, "I can't let myself get attached… can I?" Slade feels Raven move in his arms and his face looks coldly to his hands, only before holding Raven tighter and closer, 'What… what am I doing…'

Wintergreen watches through the crack of the door, something of a grin he turns letting the door cracked open, "Finally, perhaps the master can stop having those "shadows" haunt him so." Wintergreen chuckles, "I can't possibly see what could go wrong now."

…Airport…

The plane lands, one large man exits with his hair parted down the middle in two sides, brown hairs with the muscular figure hidden in a large brown trench with black shades hiding his face. His snarling face causes the man there to check the plane to cringe, soon the figure stomps loudly to the final step, "We…" the attendant makes out finally, "Welcome to Jump City Mr. De Farge."

I like to give some characters voice talents since my story Too Much Red, so with De Farge I have one voice(Wade De Farge, voiced by Clancy Brown, from roles such as "Kurgan from Highlander" or "The Instructor from Starship troopers")

De Farge turns back his face of a snarl, "Are you trying to say, if you didn't welcome me, I would not be welcome?" the attendant gulps as the large figure looms over him, the heated snarl makes to a grin of hatred, "Am I to answer to you, to you like him? Like my damned big-brother, always on my back, better than me, better than anything I ever could be?" De Farge drops his two large bags and grabs the attendant, springing him up to his tall level he crunches the neck until a female hand grips his arms, De Farge looks, and grins dropping the now urinating attendant.

(Lady Death, voiced by Gillian Anderson from "The X Files/ Dana Scully")

Lady Death simply has a brown trench and hat hiding her form, she pulls the arm down asking "De Farge, could we please not cause a scene?"

De Farge nods, "Yes, I'm sorry my lady. I almost forgot why we are here." De Farge grabs his large bags as he follows his lady, "I almost forgot we came to see… my dear brother."

Note: OO Oh no! Another twist! Who out there can see where this is going? Could Pakkurath have something to do with this De Farge character? (Cough) count on it (Cough) I know one person, an Infamous One at that might be pleasantly excited to see this character… let's see if we know Titans history well enough or, preferably Slade history. I always liked De Farge, jealous weapons expert, and oh so much more… This fic will be a two-story piece un less I can cram all the story in one, but that would seem a bit much, a sequel will be very rewarding. Also, I was doing both the chapter for my friend WHILE I wrote that last chapter; if a word got lost it was because I shifted between the two at the same time sometimes missing my place in some spots.

Thanks to all the reviewers, I'm trying to put some more humor in before the action-packed conclusion. The next chapter we have REAL romantic scenes with our two little dark-hearts. For all you waiting long and diligently, I inform you, a kiss… is in the works… Hope to see you soon! Please Read and Review! Thank you all the readers that have been reading and also those who have reviewed, I am glad so many like this story!


	7. Chapter 7

Flickering Shadows

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 7: You need me?

Note: Like I promised, romance plays high in this one chapter. Don't you love fanfiction?I was going to end this on a scene where Slade tells Raven to do something very sad… but it made me sad, and so I decided to make this a long chapter. Please, you will like it more with a happy ending. Another thing, music plays out in this chapter, ("Call Me Call Me" from Cowboy Bebop) a link is on my profile to this song, check it! Might get a little sappy, but still VERY good!

Raven wakes slowly, she instantly notices the breathing and rising of her head, she was sleeping on someone's chest. Raven looks up and is slightly horrified to see the resting Slade holding her. Raven pushes off from his chest and wriggles out of his arms, noticing as she did his face seems to change from contentment to concern. Raven stands up tall and grabs her arms at the elbows under her chest; she was just… well, in one way, sleeping with Slade. The strangest part is how she… she liked it. Raven looks around the room and notices the cracked open door; straightening out her dress she makes a small walk out the door to find Wintergreen. Raven makes it to the doors and her mind asks, 'Raven, why don't we run?' she looks back, 'He's asleep, we can escape. Don't we want to escape?' Raven narrows her eyes; it was her emotions, Wisdom? 'Wisdom, what's wrong?'

Raven closes her eyes, she sees her emotions all gathered Wisdom in her head now tries to explain the fact Raven was awake, Slade is asleep. He has been her captor and now he let his guard down! Running was the obvious solution. However, Happy the other emotion screams, 'Wait! We're not like, you know, angry and stuff! I mean he hasn't done anything that terrible, and he's like, you know…' Raven looks back to the resting warrior, his face and form, 'Damn… he's freaking hot.'

'What?' Raven gags, mentally screaming, 'How could you say that?' Happy points out, 'Hello, I'm you so you said that!'

Raven grabs her head, her eyes closing she snarls to her emotions, 'Shut up! I can't… I won't… argh!'

Raven turns to the touch on her shoulder, her eyes turn glowing and a snarl, but calm with Wintergreen. His arms hold her normal clothes, "Madam Raven, may I speak with you?" he hands her the clothing, Raven blushes and nods, "I am in the assumption you may wish for a shower, it has been at most a day or two."

Raven watches Wintergreen walking the halls, her arms raised she sniffs and scrunches her nose, yes a shower could be nice. Maybe even a bath, she could soak in all her mind's questions with the calming bath water.

…Wayne Robotics Facility, Jump City…

The figure walks into the robotics factory and soon finds himself in line to the metal detector. De Farge grins with his glasses over his face, "Oh this is going to be freaking hilarious."

De Farge walks up to the detector and walks through, it goes off and a guard asks, "May you please unload any metallic objects into this tray please."

De Farge, a grin over his face nods; "Sure," he drops a metallic pin into the tray. Then the object the pin came from, a grenade. De Farge scrambles forward as the guards stand up and begin chasing but the grenade explodes and the guards are flung from its force. De Farge now grabs something, screaming "Time you kids learn what it means to be Ravaged!"

The smoke of the explosive covers the area so when seven other guards all in special armor and helmets appear they only see the large cloud of dust and smoke. Soon something flies out and the guards fire, their knock-out rounds rip through the figure of a brown trench and blackened shades, they stop blinking at the trench.

The smoke clears and seven rounds are fired spiraling the dust with their bullets, the guards falter back, not unconscious but dead. With thunderous stomps, a red covered figure is now apparent. His large muscular physique is covered in red fittings, his legs with boots that stretch to the upper thigh and having skull emblems on the front of the legs matching the blackened skull over his left pectoral. On the shoulders his wide shoulders are covered with a blue padding armor, his hands held tightly in blue biker like gloves with thickened digits for extra padding. The face is hidden yet again, De Farge has his face covered in a red fabric mask covering his face and ears but it allows his hair free from uncovered top. De Farge hears a movement, turning to the one guard still alive he walks over slowly, raising a mid sized assault rifle with customized sights and seeking heat vision. The guard frantically grabs for his gun but De Farge stomps his right foot into the man's wounded arm, making his screams rise as De Farge grins under his mask. De Farge points out his gun, and aims with the red sights over the face of the terrified man before quickly pulling the trigger and ending this little mess. De Farge looks over to the distance, more guards are now coming, "The Ravager, has only begun…" he raises his gun and begins firing on the strafing men, his eyes seem to grow in maddened rage "Yes, I've only begun!"

Ravager screams out a laugh of madness as the guards are behind a collection of overturned desks, "Damn! What is with this guy?"

The guards hear the firing end, they look up seeing Ravager was holding another gun, this one has a large cocking mechanism and has some sort of large spindle at the trigger, "Okay, let's end this crap! I have business to take care of!" he cocks and fires, a large ball flies up and into the first row of guards exploding, the other guards scream as the spindle rotates and a second ball is fired. The second explosion finishes the guards. Ravager walks with a slow march cocking the gun and turning up some stairs, "I hear you!" he fires rebounding the shot on the wall up to the second level collapsing the roof cutting the second wave of guards off crushing them under rubble.

Ravager stomps his large boots at the safe in the back, grabbing something from his brown pouch belt he sets an explosive that fires to remove the holds of the safe. Grabbing it, his large muscles flex with his push moving the safe away from the hold, "Ah, there it is!"

Ravager swings a large duffle bag to load up on some things as a female figure strolls in. She wears a similar outfit all red and with skull boots and emblem, she has a full face mask with a black ponytail coming from the back. "Ravager, are you done yet?"

Ravager sighs, "Damn it, there's a freaking access code." He looks up, "You're the brains here sweet heart." He stands up and walks outside as she does her thing on the security. Ravager hears a small whimpering, seeing a young girl and her mother he chuckles grabbing his rifle, "Looks like I missed something."

He makes a step before a long blade stretches onto his throat, "Not kids, or women!" Lady Death glares through her white eyes and Ravager simply in a playful tone says, "Sure, whatever you say."

Lady Death enters the safe as the girl and mother make a run for the doors. Ravager waits to raise his rifle and fire, it doesn't fire, "…." He raises the rifle seeing his ammo was gone, "That bitch!" he stomps in seeing Lady Death has the duffle bag with the stuff, "Who the hell do you think you are? I let you tag along because you have business with Slade! Now give me my ammo!"

Lady Death tosses up the magazine of bullets strutting by, "Sure, they got away." he grabs it and watches her waddle by clipping his magazine into the gun, "One day…" he raises the gun and point the sights on her head, "I swear woman…" he lowers the sights on her butt and sighs, "Hell, it would be a waste to waste an ass like that." Ravager chuckles to himself before swinging the rifle onto his shoulder lankily walking out the doors with his lady.

…Titans Tower…

The alarm is going off, Robin screams, "Argh! The criminals are getting away!"

Blossom nods, "We can go and save the day!"

Buttercup screams "Thank goodness!" she fires a beam on the dvd player, "Good-bye rainbow monkeys!"

Bubbles begins to cry as Shake yells, "Somebody, please shut her the hell up!"

Frylock screams "Hold it! This is getting us nowhere!" he looks to Blossom, "Hey, while we're stuck here we need you to keep us from getting hurt. The city can deal with a little crime, besides, I can move a little bit more now anyway."

Blossom blinks as Frylock moves his fry arms, "Um, if you say so Mr. Fry-Man." She looks to her sisters, "You heard him, mount up for any… what the?"

Buttercup floats over in a purple hood, "I always wondered what this thing was like!"

Starfire screams, "Oh no, friend Raven would be very displeased with you wearing her clothing!"

…Mooninites Ship…

Ignigknot stands with arms up, "Welcome, to the ship of the Mooninites!" Eer jumps onto Pakkurath's shoulder screaming "You break it, you bought it!"

The first new face was the little boy with the green suit and metal pack, Gizmo, "Crud-zilla puke in here or what? Everything's flat!"

The larger teen with a black fitting and long hairs called Mammoth smirks, "Hey, pizza!" he rips something off the wall, Eer snaps "You bought it caveman!"

The skinny girl with pink hair and a black dress rolls her pink cat like eyes, "Man, why do you have to ruin everything?"

Mammoth shrugs as he eats the "pizza" "Mm, metally yet satisfying."

Gizmo snickers, "I swear he gets dumber every time!"

The final new face was an orange skinned black haired beauty called Blackfire, "Great, I come to earth to get my sister, and what do I find? Three deadweights," she turns to the Rat-Pakk, "Then these idiots."

Pakkurath floats over looking Blackfire up and down, "Girl, know I have killed men for much less than that remark."

Blackfire smirks to the demon, "Oh, I'm so scared." Pakkurath snarls his lip before grinning, "I like this one, she's enjoyable."

Eer is sitting on Pakku's shoulder; "I know her!" he hops down, "Have you ever been in film before?"

Pakkurath raises a brow to the now blushing Blackfire trying to say she was never in films before. Pakku hears Pakka, "Yes, my body is of metal."

Jinx smirks, "You know, my last boyfriend was metal… kind of."

Gizmo snickers, "Yeah, she's used to battery operated boyfriends." Him and Mammoth start laughing before being bonked over the head. Jinx snarls with her fists as Pakka adds, "It was part of our separation, a form of checks and balance."

Jinx raises a brow, "What do you mean checks and balance?"

Pakka nods, "Well, I am a durable warrior like being, but my powers are limited to that of machinery, not much else. I can withstand long amounts of pain and punishment, along with the power to fight with my hands exponentially." Pakka turns to an angered Pakkurath, "As for Pakku, he can not fight close range and is easily harmed by attacks."

Gizmo grins, "Oh, so he's a pushover?" to that Pakku looks and roars, his voice flinging the small genius up a wall where Pakka raises his index, "No, he may be easy to hurt but unlike me, he's omnipotent in magic, and has a much larger variety of skills keeping his enemies from getting close enough to hurt him. Where I can take a beating but not give much a licking, Pakku can give a licking but take little of a beating."

Gizmo peels off the wall going, "Ah… I see."

Mammoth looks on Gizmo, "Little buddy?"

Pakkurath swings around crossing his arm over his waist, "They do not need to know these things! It could prove misfortunate later!"

Pakkarath sighs, "I trust my allies, why do you not?" Pakku turns and snarls, "I am evil, allies are only good until they are obstacles! Then they are disposed of!"

Eer returns to the main room, he has a video, "I knew it! You're the "Troq Love Slave" from Star-crossed Sluts 9!"

Blackfire grabs her head, "You HAVE a copy?"

Ignigknot walks over, "Eer has one of the most expansive X-rated video libraries in the galaxy, he is a remarkable collector!"

"Yeah, if Ignigknot doesn't screw up all my tapes from playing them over and over again."

"Eer, the video will play well enough alone without your mouth."

Pakkurath floats over, "You did a freaking skin-flick?"

Blackfire twiddles her fingers, pouting to the side, "I needed money, and stuff…"

The video starts, the villains all huddle around the television eyes widening and turning to the embarrassed Blackfire coughing at the back of the ship. Eer screams, "Oh my god! Can you still do that?"

Pakkurath looks back, "Please say you can!" the others look at him, he coughs adding, "Not that I would be interested… You can right?"

…The Hideout…

Raven finishes the bath and exits in the leotard outfit, "Thanks Wintergreen." She walks over drying her hair, "So, what did you need to talk about?"

Wintergreen closes his eyes before nodding, "You see," he looks ahead taking Raven with him, "For a long time master Slade has been very cold. Honestly, he looses a bit of himself every day." Wintergreen looks to Raven smiling, "However, in your small time here Slade has lost his colder exterior and has shown a human heart, a man's heart for once."

Raven was embarrassed, "I don't know if I did that."

Wintergreen shakes his head, "Madam, I owe you a debt of greatest gratitude." Raven blinks, "I have stood at Slade… Wilson's side for a long time, hoping to bring him back to the world he once knew. You are actually rebuilding his life and I thank you with the greatest of all gratitude."

Raven nods, she was still confused, "Um, Wintergreen I never planned to do those things."

Wintergreen nods as they enter the main room of this hideout with a television and a couch. Wintergreen motions her to sit, and so Raven sits down as he walks back and grabs two glasses, "Madam," Raven looks up as he does not sit down but takes to the bookshelf, "The fact he holds you in regard to tell you his secrets makes me believe you are special." He smirks, "Special to him, and more importantly I feel you hold him as special too."

Raven looks up brushing her hair, "Wintergreen…" he smiles saying "Do not worry, I am not trying to find answers just…" he walks to his duties elsewhere, "I wish to say if… if you do hold him in your heart," Wintergreen lowers his head, "Don't crush him like Addie, it would… it would be too much for us both to go through again."

Wintergreen turns smiling, "Now, would you enjoy a sandwich or something? I would figure with your latest sleep you may be hungry."

Raven shakes her head no and sighs as he is gone. Slinking into the couch she looks into the ceiling, "… what am I going to do?" she clenches the glass and sips, 'What can I do?'

…Trophy Room…

Slade wakes slowly, his arms grip for Raven but she is gone. Opening his eye Slade sits up in the seat and realizes her warm frame was gone. Leaving a sigh free, Slade stands up and figures it was a dream, but as he stood he sees a lavender hair stuck to his sweating chest, "What?" he plucks the hair, and realizes his chest has a minor red imprint of a petite frame over his own, "Well, so it was not a dream?"

Slade walks over and looks at his many marvels, he's seen the shores of Japan, the wilds of the west, and upon each shore this world holds a sun rise he has viewed in awe. However, her face makes a greater, purer awe in his soul. The awe of a kindred soul after a long life of searching he finds someone with a connection to him. A past of pain, disappointment, and maybe he was not sure love that was lost. Slade looks to his mask, it was sitting on a desk next to his study and so he walks over. Gripping this metallic, cold appendage, Slade looks at the black and orange, symbolic colors of the ending fall, the faltering of beauty to ugliness.

Slade looks over his trophies, weapons and articles of clothing from the most worthy of his enemies. Slade shrugs, not a damn thing appeases his heart like her. To see her, smell her, hold her even. Slade found something he figured he lost; he found what he feels may be… Well, he was not sure, but this was the closest to it he knew for a long time. Slade looks on his chest, a bare chest man walking around all day? Naw, he can find something more enjoyable than that. Slade heads to his room, hearing the television in the main room Slade peeks seeing Raven longingly watching it, he smirks; she's still here so she did not escape. Slade looks up to the ceiling, and as he walks away he knows, he has to tell her the fullest extent of how she makes him feel. How, after all this time, Slade Wilson has found…

…The Ship…

Eer screams, "Damn! Look at that thing! Aw man, how can it go THAT far?"

The men all blush, Jinx looks at Blackfire asking, "Uh, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Blackfire snaps, "Okay! That's the fifth time you watched this! Can we PLEASE do something else?"

Pakkurath smirks, "We are my friends," hanging up a phone he looks to Pakkarath, "Brother, I feel you should graduate from the school of super villainy! Today, you with this team of teenage villains are striking the titans!"

Pakkarath looks with six wide red eyes, "You want me to do what? I can't!"

"Come now!" Pakku tsk-tsk his brother, "It was inevitable, I can't fight like you and if you make them submit the game is over! Would you rather it not be over now than later?"

Pakka looks at his brother, "Brother… something bothers me. You have often played sinister games on the Titans so may I ask is this a sick game? Have you a darker agenda than the one I am told of?"

Pakku shakes his head no, "Now, now! I would never lie to you!" his left arm is behind his back, fingers crossed "The game I told you is of my only agenda. No other, so let us have out fun."

Ignigknot looks at the crossed fingers, "You just…" he is blasted in a strong beam, "Ow! Eer, help me up will you?"

Eer has the remote, "Now, we freeze-frame here, and you can actually count how many golf balls are…"

Blackfire screams with her eye beams firing, "Shut the hell up you little toad!"

…Titans Tower…

Buttercup is wearing Raven's hood, floating she speaks in a false voice, "This is so stupid, you're stupid, and don't forget, you all suck."

Blossom has a red vest and black mask, "Raven, must you always be so moody?"

Bubbles has a purple shirt and midi, her skin colored orange, "Eh-he-he, you two are so funny!"

The titans look with frizzles over their heads, not funny… Beast Boy looks at Meatwad with green dye, "Dude, why is he me?"

Meatwad turns into a giant hotdog, "I am the changeling… yeah, that right?"

The Ghost who had returned because his check from Frylock bounced speaks with a fog, "Though I am a big tall man with a kick-ass-car I still can't get laid, as in the accident the part of me most important to such a task was…"

Cyborg screams, "Somebody kill that robot!"

On cue, a pink ball breaks through the window and blows up The Ghost, "HOLY CRAP MY LEGS!"

Cyborg smiles, "Aw yeah, thank you!"

With ropes Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, and Blackfire land smiling, Jinx asks "Aw, thanks for destroying you so soon?"

The titans look in gasps! The fifth member flies in with his legs as a giant thruster floating in to remake his metal legs, Pakkarath chuckles adding, "Time to say hello to the Rat-Pakk."

Ignigknot adds as he jumps off Pakkarath's back, "Or, Monday/Tue-." Pakka screams "Go back to the ship you little freak! I have this under control!"

Blossom and the remainder "titans" gather up, "Titans, GO!" the three girls fly at the villains as Meatwad sits still, Frylock whispers, "Meatwad, that's you to!"

"Oh, yeah… say what now?"

Shake sighs, "Great, our lives are depending on three little girls with crack house chemicals for blood, and a wad of meat that can't do squat in fighting. I feel really safe."

…The Ship…

Ignigknot screams, "That other Rat-Man is very bossy," he flicks his finger, "I shall send him the wrath of the moon!"

Pakkurath chuckles, "Oh do not worry my little friend. Soon, if everything goes as I planned, he will be taken care of."

Eer screams, "Aw hell no! You're playing your own brother?" Pakku nods, the pink alien raises his hand, "High-five! Ah-ha!"

Ignigknot is confused, "However, if he is the version of you that is physically adept, will not having him destroyed put you at a loss?"

Pakkurath looks to the phone, "I planned on removing Pakka long ago. That's what the call was for… a way of getting around my weakness without him."

…The Hideout…

Raven sighs as the television has nothing worth watching. Slade has every freaking channel imaginable, over 1000 of them, and still not a thing on? 'I wonder… does he steal cable?' Raven smirks as that seems his style in many ways.

Hearing the doors open Raven looks over, "Winter…" she sees the muscular figure in a trench, "…."

Slade had changed, wearing a long brown trench over a tight deep gray T and black jeans; he wears a black eye patch over his one eye smiling as she was looking at him, "Am I that much better looking?"

Raven blushes, "Well, it is nice looking and all. What about your outfit?"

"I didn't feel like wearing it." He shrugs, "It doesn't seem to fit me at the current."

Raven stands up; looking at him shyly she asks "Slade, do you think maybe… something is wrong?"

Slade nods yes, "Raven, I most certainly do." He struts over to her with his hands in his pockets, making his strong presence more menacing, "Originally when I brought you here I had the plan to make you need me, to beg for my power. Like Terra I wanted you to follow me as an apprentice." Slade removes his right hand and cups her cheek, "However, it was only recently as we talked and I realized you meant more to me." Raven feels his fingers caress her cheek, warmth crossed her face she enjoyed, "The honesty of it all is, I find in you myself, and I find more strength even. You and I are kindred spirits, lost and hurt we healed each other. I healed your body, and you healed my heart."

Raven smiles and that makes Slade return his own grin, "Raven, I wish you to know, that in a long… long time, that I lo…"

"WHAT IS THIS!" the voice of Pakkarath screams out through the television, both look as Pakkarath holds an unconscious blonde haired girl, "I want a real challenge, not some little brats!" tossing Bubbles into the other two girls as they rushed him the metal villain forges cannons from his chest and fires on the three. "Look at you! This is pathetic, is this all you have for me, the Rat-Pakk!"

Raven looks stunned, "Rat-Pakk? Is that… Pakkrat?" Slade looks shocked, "What the hell is he? Some kind of robot?"

Raven looks at the six eyes, he looks similar to… "Trigon… his eyes are just like his."

Slade looks on Raven, her hands gripping tightly together on her chest in worry he looks to his side, 'She's worried… her friends are in danger…' Slade looks up at the screen, his mind seems to scan all his being… and… "Raven…" she looks up, "I want you to… leave."

…Jump City…

Gizmo runs with a broken metal leg, Jinx with burnt hairs, and Mammoth holds the unconscious Blackfire, "CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!" they all say in unison as the ship lands and they enter, seeing Pakkurath smiling at Pakkarath's rampage, "When my brother is in the heat of battle, he forgets himself." Chuckling, Pakku motions the ship to leave. "Yes, all is going as planned…"

Pakkarath backhands Buttercup and turns to see Blossom, "HA!" raising his hand the tips spin inside and show barrels, the fingers fire red beams that strike Blossom and put her down, now Bubbles screams a sonar blast of her voice but Pakka is unaffected, and creating five long barrels from his back they point up and fire missiles that explode on the last girl. Pakka stomps over to the three and asks, "Was this the best we have?" he snorts, "I thought good had more power than…" he is hit by an explosive making him only turn unaffected, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Frylock, and Shake stand ready… actually, Shake is screaming about an old football injury acting up.

"Alright," Robin has his staff, "Time to end this Pakkrat!"

Pakka chuckles, "Little kids should play video games and go to school." His eyes glow golden bulls eyes, ripping away his trench and letting it fall on the ground with a metallic clunk, he screams "Come on! Give me a target!" his guns point out, "GIVE ME A TARGET!"

…The Hideout…

"What!" Raven is confused, "I thought… I thought you…"

Slade sees her eyes searching for answers, he smiles saying, as he grabs her face in his hands, "I love you." She is calmed, and slowly her eyes see his yearning to explain this action. "I love you more than any woman in a long… long time. That's why I want you to leave, to help your friends." Slade pulls her head to him, and lays it on his chest, "You love your friends, they are your family, yes?" she nods her head in his chest, "Then, keeping you here would be wrong. I love you, so if I love you I need to let you go to them. They need you, and always need you." He chuckles, "Besides, a life here with me was never going to work. You know that." He sighs, her eyes are beginning to water, "Raven, promise me you will never tell anyone what happened. Promise you will keep this a secret. I don't want… I don't want to have to fight the titans with you in it. I can't… not with you." He lets her head go seeing her face so hurt, "Don't cry," he rubs her eyes, a smirk on her face as he did it, "I know it hurts, I'm hurting too. Still, you need to save them, and I know deep down this has to be." Slade steps back and points to the door, his palm open, "Take this passage, the doors on the far end of this hall lead to a stairwell. Follow to the roof, and continue to the tower, south-east of here. I hope you will find them from there."

Raven looks on Slade, "I… I lo…" he grabs her mouth, "Don't make this harder…" he grins, "I know though… I think, I really knew it for a while." Letting go Slade moves to the opposite doors, "Goodbye Raven."

Raven sniffles, her face red in sad crying but taking him for granted she flies out the doors and to the exit. Slade watches her turn back once more before she leaves quickly. Slade now takes a deep breath, opens the door to Wintergreen who looks on the ground, and asks "I did the right thing… right?"

Wintergreen looks up and smiles, weakly, "Yes sir…" Slade smirks, "Would you like something to eat?"

Slade cups his hands behind his back, "No, I'm not really hungry." He walks down the halls and Wintergreen hangs his head. Seeing a small water drop on the ground he looks to the plumbing above… it wasn't that kind of leak. "… Slade…"

…Jump City…

Pakka fires his chest cannons, Frylock uses his eye beams but the blasts keep firing until they break through. Pakka screams in laughter as Cyborg shoots his right arm. Pakka rips his legs to the booster, and flies up overhead forging his right arm as a large barrel which he fires a large shell that explodes taking the titan out. Flying over the others Starfire flies in with fists pounding. Pakka lets the punches scuff his surface before finally raising his left arm, the hand flattens to a dish and blasts a red beam that makes Star scream and tremble before smoldering to the ground. Pakka looks down seeing Beast Boy coming as a pterodactyl, creating a giant metal club Pakka swings on a bug-eyed Beast Boy flinging him into the distance.

Robin watches as Beast Boy is taken out and watches Pakka float down with two guns coming from his wrists, "Robin, what's wrong? Can't win your fights alone?"

Robin glares before running into the spray of bullets, his staff deflects most but not all as they strike his legs and arms, faltering inches at Pakka he looks up with wounds and scratches. Pakka snickers, eyes blood red crimson he raises his right arm as a cannon, "Now I am going to finish the game."

Pakka's arm is then pulled up, his whole form swishes up and into the clouds shocked, "Wha… What is this?"

Breaking out of the cloud cover Pakka sees the sun, and a figure with her pale hand holding in front of her, "You first tried to kill me," Pakka twitches to the voice, the figure floats closer, "You tortured my friends, tried to kill them." Raven looks up with tears, "Now, you made me leave…" Raven shakes her head free, "You never should have came here Pakkrat! Never!"

Before Pakka could act she tosses Pakka to the ground at tremendous speed through an abandoned building. The walls and foundation crumble all around him and Raven floats to the streets watching the dust roll around. Robin looks up stunned, she was back?

Raven stands strong, even as the dust spirals up with a shadowed figure she stood with little reaction. Pakka flies back on her swinging his fists but she does little dodges and sways making him miss. Charging her right hand into a fist of blackness, Raven launches a punch reeling Pakka back on his own heels which she now charges the left. Pounding fast across his still stunned face Raven screams in each haggard strike. Tears streamed her face, memories mix in to the time Slade was on her for those accusations, the time he eats with her and they play that question game, the time Slade made her talk on Azar and she found his secret, and then the time he held her… "You! You took him away!" Raven screams with both hands firing a blackened beam tossing back Pakka who bounces off the ground digging a long crater trail with his back with each skip. Raven flies after to finish but Pakka look up with his right arm forged into a large gun, "Chill out woman!"

The gun fires and Raven raises her shield to be covered by smoke. The shield lowers letting a metal fist hit Raven and arced her up into the banister of a building. Pakka flies up to the banister and lets his fists strike her ribs. Raven gags as her body reels from previous injuries rekindled from the pain, but her mind calls that training before, she had to win like that day even with the pain. Raven screams and sparks crackle around making Pakka back up, his arms folding over his eyes he sees Raven flying forward with blackness pouring from her back… like black wings? "God… Pakku… you didn't!" the girl strikes her right fist, the head of Pakka crackles with exposed wires as the metal dents in "He… is… re…buil…ving…the…Chur…ch…Of…Blood…."

The head rips fully from the body, wires sparking and crackling as the flesh metal incinerates to white smoke. Raven's aura slowly dissipates, and Raven slowly looses her sight as she plummets back to the ground. Robin screams her name running to grab Raven, she falls in his arm and lays unconscious, looking up to the head of Pakka as it falls on the ground and twirls on the base Robin looks confused, "What just… happened?"

…Titans Tower…

Raven wakes slowly with a massive headache, the night has fallen, and with her ribs wrapped she stands up hearing voices down the hall. Walking down these many passages her eyes are blurred, the halls… Slade? She smiles, making a faster run to the voices she notices light, her eyes scrunch to the light and a shadow walks to her, she smiles wrapping her arms around the figure… but they were smaller than Slade, "Raven, you're awake!"

Raven pulls back, seeing Robin's blushing and embarrassed face he smiles, "You came back just in the neck of time, thanks."

Raven looks on Robin several moments, her eyes blur in tears as she digs her face in his chest crying, the others are confused but choke it up to her being happy to be home after a long ordeal… they were only half right.

**Note: So, what was that like? Not very… AH! (Dodges the rest of the story) Having fun! I can't leave on THAT kind of cliffhanger, can I? You all deserve better! The rest is my romantic song induced stuff!**

(Music: "Call Me, Call Me," From Cowboy Bebop)

Slade sits at his control room, hands cupped together under his chin he looks on the television and watches Raven fighting that Pakkrat creature. He leans a hand to the remote, freezing the image of Raven standing on the ground he sighs deeply…

Wintergreen watches from the side, his hands with a platter he offers Slade something to eat, Slade looks up and nods, Wintergreen lays the platter on his legs and walks out the room. Wintergreen looks through the door as Slade simply looks at the image again, and shakes his head for his friend again in this state…

The titans with their new friends are dancing, drinking, eating and partying as Raven sits at the corner of the room with a cup of herbal tea. Raven holds the drink in her hands thinking about what Slade said, how he let her go… he really… really… Raven looks up to the titans and sees their fun happy faces, but her mind is not half as happy knowing he must be alone again. Raven drinks her tea and lowers the cup seeing the ripples make a shape, or her mind sees the shape she wants to see, "…Why?"

Slade gets up from his seat to the screen, putting his hand on the screen he chuckles, he doesn't know why he let her go… just he knew she needed it. Slade turns the television off and walks to his training room, it's all he has anyway… again.

Raven watches as Beast Boy sits with her explaining how he missed her, and that they looked long and hard. Raven smiles half-heartedly to his words, not noticing him as much she notices her own thoughts. Beast Boy blinks, snapping his fingers it is like a starter pistol, Raven jumps up and storms off not angry but annoyed. Beast Boy sweats from a stare from the others.

Raven opens her door looking at her bed, her eyes pop wide, seeing the scarlet dress and clothing from Slade. Walking over she takes the card, it reads, "I gave this to you. Remember one thing, you will always be loved… -Wilson"

Raven sniffles, sitting on the bed she clenches the dress to her face tightly soaking in the feel of it and when she wore it. Still having a hint of his scent Raven falls on her side at the bed letting her mind loose itself to the memories brewing faster again. Her emotions freeing and causing the lights in the tower to flicker in and out again with shadows to the titans Raven seems to roll back and forth on the mattress, her eyes scrunching tightly as she hears that voice saying things so arrogant and smug, but with a hint of pain and yearning of acceptance, like her.

Raven now pulls herself off the bed, her eyes look at the walls, this tower, and with her grabbing a hood from her outfit Raven wraps herself tightly and looks out the window, she looks back once more to the room so dark and cold, and nods before floating out of the window amongst the black sky. Raven flies faster in the dark sky, her mind assured of what she is doing. Raven does not notice the shadows in her room raise up, a three fingered claw clasps tightly… in success

Slade stands in his old outfit, mask fitting tightly to his face he fastens it to his helmet, then screams to the walls, seven drones stand up and charge Slade. Slade puts up his arms in a stance, faltering back he makes a strike to one drone, out quick. Making in reflexes he dodges the twelve hands scratching and clawing for him, Slade swings legs, fists, and head to the drones, knocking them all back in random order. Six go to four, the four slash in unison and Slade grabs one hand to swing the drones to the side leaving two. Slade grabs his staff, making fast work Slade breaks the remaining drones with little effort. He stands confident, breaths heavy and strong, Slade hears a step behind him and swings the butt of the staff inches to the eyes… he stops and drops the staff his arms stuck in place. Lavender eyes calmly, and kindly lock to his as ivory fingers grab his hand ushering it to her face. Slade sees Raven in shock, she smiles and says, "Slade… I love you."

Slade is confused, but she moves in floating to his height grabbing the helmet and relinquishing it to the patched face of Slade. Raven lays her hands in his hair, rustling it slightly Slade looks on with his eyes as she inches her face to his with her breaths mixing on his skin, "Also… I need you too." Raven puts her lips gently to his, Slade raises a brow as he now grabs her back crossing his arms over her frame to pull her deeper to his own lavishing embrace. Raven drops her hands slowly to his shouleders, moving her face to the face of the man she once hated, now loved without a second damn thought. Slade and Raven mix tongues, tasting their excellent tastes they heat up this embracing mix with deeper hugging and faster moans of pleasure. Wintergreen walks in and drops a thing of water, blushing more than before he gulps and closes the door in exit. Wintergreen lays on the door several moments before smiling, this was what he hoped for Slade… and so much more. Slade holds Raven at her hips as she hangs her arms around his neck. Slade and Raven part, as he asks, "Are you sure about this? Your friends, your family?"

Raven looks to the side, but returns in a smile, "I know this Slade. I need this, you, and in time they will accept this." She shrugs, "And if not, I'll do whatever it takes." She lays her face on his shoulder, "I want this to work, I really do."

Slade nods, his face the happiest in a long time, "Me too Raven… me too."

(Music: Ends might not time up perfectly, but closely enough to enjoy.)

Note: It's not much, but a glimpse of a very important villain did you see him? If you can call the character, you might get a special prize! A hint, he's a big theme to the whole _Shadows_ part of this story. Either way I hope you liked this as much as I did. My favorite chapter might just be this one here. Tell me what you think, did I do good? OO thanks everyone, I'll keep updating as soon as I can, we're almost done the first installment. Woo-Hoo! I never knew how great this story would be received, it convinces me to put more work into a story when people give me the feeling it is worth it. Thank you, this really could not be as good without your help.


	8. Chapter 8

Flickering Shadows

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 8: What is in the Shadows?

Note: First, the correct answer to the villain is answered in this segment where he shows himself.Great job guessing everybody, he's an OC of mine just for the record who I take major pride in. Also his minions, Alpha and Omega, and Gaikotsu appear too. He does not play a major role in this story as in actually showing up a lot, but if you say you like him, I might add him to some action in the later chapters. Trust me, he's one bad son of a... (The Shadow, It voiced by Vin Diesel from "Pitch Black/Riddick, The Chronicles of Riddick/Riddick)

Raven sleeps soundly this time, here again she is on Slade's chest as they both fell on the couch asleep. Her one hand up to her face over the bread face she is smiling in contentment as Slade rests with one arm over her shoulders. The next thing is the shadows, at the corner of the room they ripple up like waters with a beast lurking underneath.

The rippling shadows let something break the surface. This claw stretches like a serpent, its thumb flexes from the two other fingers with a hiss, a hiss like a serpent. Winding the floor to the couch it hisses several times, stretching over the back the claw turns down on the sleeping girl, hissing once more, before she wakes and swiftly it disappears back into the shadow pool.

Raven looks with her eyes tired, rubbing the sleep away she pushes off of Slade who now starts his own waking she grins as his hair is fizzled out of place from the way he slept. "Good morning."

Slade rubs his head, shrugging "What's so good about it?" he grins to her, "Aside from waking with such a beautiful greeting to a new day?"

Raven was caught off guard; her cheeks flush with the television still on but muted now cracking. "Oh, sorry."

Slade looks at his large TV, "Oh well I can steal…" he looks up, "Er… acquire a new one."

Raven sighs, it wasn't going to be easy now was it? Raven walks a step or two, before something grabs her leg, looking down Raven is pulled down, Slade instinctively jumps up and sees what he figures was a giant snake pulling her into the wall. Slade jumps with staff ready, striking on its hide he has his staff break, 'What? Tough skin!' Slade grabs Raven now as she starts to pass, holding on tightly she strains to hold his hand. Slade watches the constriction on her leg, then the claw makes up her waist and reels up hissing on Slade, "What the…" he feels himself loose footing and soon both are dragged into this shadow puddle. Like a tunnel they two are dragged inside some distance before the claw scratches Slade's arm, he screams loosing Raven's hand. Slade crashes through the tunnel and is outside rolling on the ground. Smelling the air Slade catches something he already doesn't like the smell of decay.

Slade rolls to a stop pushing up to look and find black skies with the city left as rubble, similar to that time Trigon fried the world. Was this some kind of plot from Trigon? Slade makes a step forward and hears someone moving, 'Great!' he looks back to the two figures standing above him on a hill. "Who are you?"

The two men wear blue Asian robes, with what seem rose designs curving the golden front button smock design. With baggy purple pants, black slippers, and long braids of hair they have no distinguishing facial expressions… as they have no faces. Slade now takes a sort of step back, faceless men? What the hell is going on here? The one man is younger he figures, shinier hair and nicer skin, as the other man has gray hair with wrinkled skin. The younger man speaks in some telepathic form with a younger voice, "I, am the Alpha!" he jumps into the air spinning in place, "As I, am the Omega!" the elder man jumps and spins too. The two spin before coming down and landing with one leg straight and the other touching feet cocked to their partner. They spoke in unison, "We are the brothers of beginning and end," they push off their touching feet to stand with fists up in stance, "Reality and rule, are ours to bend!"

Slade looks at them with little emotion aside from disbelief, "do you… rhyme?"

The Elder, Omega speaks, "Do not tempt your awesome fate!" Alpha adds, "For if you do the punishment shall be great!"

"Oh, great as in profitable?" Slade smirks to the two "looking" at each other or maybe just turning their faces to each other, "Listen, I'd normally take to fighting whoever you are any other day." Slade turns to ignore the two weird creatures, "However, I have to find someone."

Alpha screams, "Insolent rogue, you doubt our power?" Omega nods, "Come, time to make this one cower!"

The two speed off, Slade ignores them but senses their coming in, his hairs point up as streaks move in on his head. Slade bends back, Alpha has just barely passed his face, Omega streaks behind Slade so Slade turns on his left and plow one elbow into one brother as he punches the other with his fist, striking the two speeding monsters as they tried to fly past. The two reel off the attacks grabbing their chests.

Omega looks up, kind of, "This, this is an outrage!" Alpha nods, "How did he see us engage?"

Slade growls lowly, it's obvious he couldn't find Raven with these idiots on his back the entire time. "Okay, you want to play?" he looks to the side, and seeing an exposed metal pipe Slade kicks it to cause it to twirl up and be grabbed under his arm with the other hand taunting the two, "Come on! I don't have all day!"

…Raven…

Raven wakes slowly to find herself in the form of a child? Yes, her smaller body soon jumps up seeing herself trapped in the girlish form she once had when Robin found her. Confused, Raven looks around and recognizes the room she was in. This was where the prophecy took place, the room where the hand once held her to be the gem, the portal to the end. Raven sees the hand is gone; the stairway sits in her spot for her. Raven looks down, a long way down she remembers, and it only leads to the fiery pits of Trigon, "Why am I here?"

Raven feels a shift, looking behind her Raven sees her mother, Arella? Tall and in a white hood her mother's hair shows slightly while her mother's eyes are hidden in the hood. Raven is mostly shocked and squeezes to her mother's leg, "Mother… what's going on? What happened?"

Arella raises her left hand, and points to the stairs. Raven looks confused, "I… I'm supposed to go there?"

Arella nods and Raven looks over to the stairs fearfully but agrees. Going several steps she feels fearful, "Will… will you go with me?" Raven looks over, "I'm scared…"

Arella nods, Raven slowly goes down the stairway as Arella looks up with her eyes of purple mists swirling, a figure large and demonic stomps to behind Arella as she smiles a wicked fangy grin, "Do not fear my lord," speaks the figure, "I will keep an eye out for this "Wilson" fool till you show the girl her destiny."

Arella turns with her teeth showing three rows of the fangs inside her mouth

The demon figure steps to the light showing his skeleton form of a man dragon, his beady green eyes with pride he strikes his fist on his chest in salute, "Never fear master, I will not disappoint you, for I am Gaikotsu. The grand general of the Kagejin!"

…Jump City Jailhouse…

Pakkurath floats towards the fence, here he turns to Eer, Ignigknot, Gizmo, and Mammoth. Jinx and Blackfire stayed behind because of the injuries. Mammoth looks at the jail while night was up, "Okay, so now what?"

Ignigknot looks at the fence, "Little troll boy, do you have wire cutters?"

Gizmo blinks before snarling, "Watch it dung-liner! Yeah I have some." He hands over some wire cutters. Ignigknot holds up the clippers then hands them to Eer, "Eer, the fence may be electric. You cut the fence."

Eer snaps, "What? You want me to cut an electric fence! No way!"

Ignigknot shrugs, "I was most likely wrong Eer, the fence could not be electric."

Eer looks at the 'Danger: Electric Fence' sign, "Oh yeah, that sign is wrong."

Ignigknot is silent before pointing, "Eer! There's a naked woman on the other side of the fence!"

Sparks now start flying over the area, Eer stumbles back charred and panting suite from his mouth, "…Where?"

"Why right over there! She's blonde, meaning easy and naive!"

"AH!" Eer charges the fence again, sparks fire more this time as Ignigknot screams "You must cut faster Eer! Or else she will leave!"

Pakkurath looks to his side, "Oh, hey! There's a gate over here!" Ignigknot looks over, "Oh, so there is! It's okay Eer you can stop cutting."

Eer falls on his back, his skin black he asks, "Is…she…still…there?"

"No Eer, she left." Eer jumps up screaming "Son of a…"

…Titans Tower…

Robin looks at his clock seeing the time he moans, so late. Why couldn't he get any sleep? Robin remembers how worried he got with Raven being gone, and then the fact she saves him and hugs him as she was back. His mind flutters about with all these things until he hears a knock at the door. Robin gets up in his judo pants, no shirt as he was sleeping. Robin walks over and opens the door seeing a sleep-depraved Starfire, "Star?"

Starfire floats in saying "My sleeping algorithms seem unsatisfied, my mind is often coming to a question of friend Raven and where she has been for so long."

Robin nods, "Yeah, she's been gone for some time but when we needed her she pops right up. It was weird."

Starfire looks back and agrees, "Do you believe it may be a scheme on her kidnapper? Or, perhaps related to the actions of this Pakkrat fiend?"

Robin shakes his head more confused, "We have Pakkrat, I think. He's in the lab; Cyborg was going to work on accessing his memory banks and stuff."

Starfire nods, her feet on the ground she looks to her side biting her lip, "Friend Robin." Robin looks at her worried, "Yeah Star?" Starfire looks up and blushes before leaving, "Forgive me!" she closes the door on a now more confused Robin. "… Oh-kay…"

…The Lab…

Cyborg tries a spark of his diodes on the machine head, nothing. "Wow, this is intricate stuff. I never seen robotics this advanced." He tries another shock, nothing again, "These connectors… what are they made out of?" he fires, and this time the eyes turn on. "…!" Cyborg jumps back as the head sprouts four spider like legs at the neck, and then jumps off the table scampering to the vents. "Whoa! Ti-." Cyborg is silenced as the head turns a full 180 degrees firing six eye beams of red. Cyborg is tossed up the wall falling unconscious. Pakka looks at Cyborg, "… I have to fix this mistake." Pakka walks over and sits down waiting for Cyborg to wake up, "I didn't know that Pakku was working with Trigon… and chances are he's in this too."

…Slade…

Slade jumps up, Omega has missed with a strong right and pays with Slade striking the side of his gray head with a swing down of his pipe. Slade lands to now see Alpha coming fast on the backside so he swings the pipe under his arm allowing Alpha to plow his speeded frame onto the butt of the pipe showing it curve in on Alpha's stomach before he falls back off grabbing his belly. Slade looks at Omega while he gets up, nothing to waste Slade swings the staff over the ground swiping Omega's legs and dropping him, then stomping down Slade twists his heel turning to a stammering up Alpha. Slade runs up and before Alpha reacts he plows his left fist deep in the still stinging wound, then a strong right to the jaw…er, if he has a jaw, before finally kneeing the ribs and dropping the still reeling Alpha. Slade looks over the two, moaning and groaning Slade sighs as he runs off. Time was wasted on those two idiots, and he has to move fast. Raven needs him, and he was getting worried.

Slade knew where to go. The city looks like hell on earth. The only thing he can figure is Raven is somehow being stalked by her bastard of a father Trigon. Slade jumps over a dumpster in the middle of the streets coming to the spot, here is the spot where Raven and Trigon began this mess once before. The stairs leading to hell Slade figures a quick… Shit! Slade jumps up as the large bone object passes over him only to plummet with tremendous force. Slade rolls and turns, seeing a giant man thing of bone he asks, "What is with you guys?"

…Raven…

Raven was worried why at the end of the stairs instead of the many passages of fire she only finds that burnt down church. She walks over and looks into the doors still broken and burnt. Raven remembers that day Robin had came here and saved her, and when she told him how it all was going to end. "What's this all mean mother?" Raven looks back, "What was I…" Raven is stunned, her mother is no longer with her, in her place was something… far worse with a large right arm with three claws lying at its side.

…The Jail…

Eer glares at Ignigknot, "No…"

Ignigknot sighs, "Eer, I am telling you that is the girl's dog." Eer looks at the large dog with a bone it was eating, "Nuh-uh. I ain't falling for this one."

Ignigknot lays a hand on Eer's shoulder, "Eer, allow me to give you some advice…" Eer flies out into the hall face first. Hopping up he asks, "What the hell advice was…" he feels a breath on his back, "Oh…" Eer looks back and screams before running down the halls arms up. The dog chases as Gizmo laughs with Mammoth slapping his knee. Pakkurath floats past the three saying, "We're almost there. Soon, everything will be as I planned." He chuckles, "Trigon better keep his word this time."

…Titans Tower…

Robin walks into the lab knowing he wasn't going to sleep without an update. He finds Cyborg unconscious and Pakkarath looking at him, "What the?"

Pakk looks over, "Robin! Listen to me!" Pakka's eyes pop as he strafes the stomping foot, "Whoa! Wait a second!" Pakka fires his eyes knocking Robin back into the wall, "Good… Robin?" Robin is unconscious, "… at this rate there won't be any titans to warn!"

…Slade…

Slade jumps up, dodging a large bone fist he tosses his pipe into the chest of the beast. Gaikotsu screams as the pipe breaks a rib, "Hey! You know how hard it is to replace those?" Gaikotsu blinks, "Actually, they're easy to replace. It's the other bones I can't eat so easily."

Slade glares with a snarl, "Where is Raven?"

"Raven?" Gaikotsu smirks, "So you do like her? Listen Slade! The girl is pretty screwed up as is, why are you wasting your time with spoiled goods?"

Slade seems disgusted, "Spoiled goods? You don't have much respect for women."

"Respect? Women have only two functions in my books. Reproduction and… well, okay only one thing. Still, the two forms are different."

Slade rolls his eye before screaming "Great, a sexist demon. Trigon must be loosing good minions."

Gaikotsu laughs, "Trigon? I don't work for him! I work for the master of darkness, lord of infinite shadow! I am the proud general of the Kagejin empire! I am the loyal servant of… Wait, why am I telling you this?"

…Raven…

Raven knew that shape, that form, that arm! Standing with arms crossed, feet planted firmly now at the doorway was the legendary monster of shadow. "It's not possible! You're just a… a…"

_"A legend?"_ It chuckles, _"Like the legend of a **very** special little girl?"_It walks with loud strides on the creaking floor, _"The legend of a girl who's blood is so tainted, so evil, she was named…"_

Raven grabs her ears, "No! I'm not that! I'm not that, I'm Raven!"

A cape flutters from behind Raven's small form; she looks up as It stands behind her and his cape moves like water all around her, _"Your name is… Bloody…"_

Raven shakes her head no, screaming, "Raven! Raven! Raven! RAVEN!"

_"Bloody… Bloody… Bloody… Bloody…"_ Raven was going to scream but It drops to her level screaming, _"Bloody ANGEL!"_

Raven screams as her body burns, his cape swirls over her and wraps away leaving the teenage Raven, her clothes torn except over her chest and lower parts the bloody red marks appear again, and swirl to her back where the marks spread up to the bones of wings. Raven falls on her hands and knees, crying with lavished tears Raven's eyes burn red in flames, "I'm not this! I'm not this!"

It laughs, grabbing her chin with his claw she whimpers as he says, _"Yes… you truly are."_

…The Jail…

The last defense to the target, Ignigknot hears panting, wheezing, Eer comes over screaming, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"That as the hound followed you, we were safe." Eer snaps, "I hate you so much!"

Ignigknot points, "There is a blonde haired woman at the end of this hallway." Eer laughs, "Yeah, right!" he looks and sees someone sitting at a small desk with a book and light, with blonde hair long to the back, "Whoa! A chick!" Eer runs over screaming, "Get on your knees and take it woman!"

The figure looks up, turning the light higher a large muscular man stands up with a sadistic look on his face with a large knife on his side, "… What was that?"

Eer looks at the I.D. on his large chest, "Brock Sampson…" Eer runs down the halls screaming like with the dog but much faster. Brock screams out in rage grabbing for his knife. Pakkurath chuckles, "Gee, who would have thought he took a night job to pay for a new car at the Venture Brothers plaza."

…Titans Tower…

Beast Boy walks into the lab with a glass of milk, "Hey Cybor…" he sees the unconscious Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire, "… Cool! Slumber party!" he sees Pakkarath, "Hey aren't you dead?"

Pakka sighs, "No… hey, you didn't attack me?"

Beast Boy shrugs, "Naw, I'm trying to have a mid-night snack." He offers the glass, "Soy-milk?" the glass is blown up by red eyes, "Dude! You could have just said no!"

…Slade…

Slade screams with a strong swing of his staff, the large brute holds up his arm to block that and counter in a forward jab. The jab catches Slade's nose pushing him back. Slade shakes his head hearing stomping… then the scream, "Raven!" he looks up and kicks his leg in a certain spot stopping Gaikotsu in his tracks before falling and grabbing between his legs, "Oh… not the boys…"

…Raven…

Raven is on her side lying on the floor. Her eyes are blank stares, her mind seems dead to the world. Sitting on the cross at the center of the church is It lounging out over the one side of the cross like a chair. _"This is just disappointing. I was hoping you'd give a little more vigor in this sweetheart."_

Raven looks up slightly but not really taking in the image. It leaps off the cross to land both feet at her face, skull like buckles at the toe of his boot It lifts her face up with them, _"…this is boring as heaven. You know I wanted to see something more interesting."_

"Then look over here!" Slade scrambles into the church to leap in a kick, It raises his claw grabbing the foot and lifting Slade in the air by one foot, _"Meh, I have seen better."_

It launches Slade back over to the doorway, stepping over Raven who looks more unattached as the cape floats over her. Slade sits up, his fists clenched at his sides, "What did you do to her?"  
It looks over to her, _"Only showed her who she really is."_ It looks on Slade, _"Showed her she was always a killer."_

Slade screams up again, tossing punches It is able to sway back from them before swirling around Slade to the back, Slade looks wide eyed as the claw clasps his face, stretching over to the opposite wall Slade is suspended into a rafter, the force bending the rotten beam, "Who are you?" Slade manages to free from his gripped face.

_"Who?"_ It clenches tighter to the face of Slade, _"What real importance comes in a name? I am beyond titles, given causes; I am merely the entity you should bow down to! I am evil, I am power, and I am…"_

"About to get clubbed by a cross." Muses Slade, It drops Slade and swings its large claw arm into the cross before it hits him, the cross splinters and with the falling debris both Raven and It stare off, her eyes showing color, life, and unmistakable rage. _"So."_ The claw returns to Its side, _"You finally decided to join us?"_

Raven glares, her face first angry but slowly makes to a smirk, "Akaige."

It bows Its head, _"That's what most call me, yes."_ Raven looks at the ground, "Memories from Azar tell me… you're a demonic lord from a realm of shadow. You are also Tran dimensional, you can go between boundaries into multiple realities. A matter of fact, you spend a lot of your time fighting heroes from alternate realities. Especially the Teen Titans."

Akaige, acting as if flattered bats his claw at her, _"Aw, stop, you're making me blush."_

"They also say you're not able to take dimensions claimed by other demons, like this one because of Trigon." Raven sees the claw has tightened to a fist, "Tell me, has the great lord of shadow, Akaige, become a simple errand boy for my father?"

Akaige looks coldly on Raven though she could not see thorough his hood, _"No actually I'm here to help you."_

…The Jail…

Pakkurath stands at the cell, Gizmo fires his claws on the cell again to try and open it, Mammoth holds his hands as they still ache from their earlier attempts. "This is getting us no where!" Pakkurath screams as he flings up his palm, the room creaks with the roof dropping dust, the bars and cell start to cave in at the center before finally ripping from the foundation. The two H.I.V.E. students look wide-eyed at the bars falling lamely to the ground. Pakkurath looks back, two guards must have overheard as they come to investigate. "Hold it right there!"

Pakkurath glares his brows, "You're _burning_ up my time!" he grins as he raises his other hand and fires an orb of flame, the guards scream as they now ran for it and the ball turns the corner after them. Pakku looks at the occupant, his hair in three tuffs, one up the center, two at the sides, all gray hairs. The man now exiting to the H.I.V.E. kids dropping and bowing was with metal and flesh, "Welcome back Brother… Blood."

Blood smirks, his glare of one human one machine eye he asks, "Has all gone according to plan?"

Pakkurath nods, "Of course, all we need now is the blood of the immortal. Then you will be given that little power we talked about before."

Blood grins widely, "I can't wait. This time, the church will rise, and none of those titans can take my headquarters, the Church Of Blood!"

Eer returns, heaving and gasping Ignigknot looks over, "Oh, good. We can teleport home now."

Eer looks up, "…teleport?"

"Yes, Pakku can teleport us anywhere he wishes. Why, come to think of it we could have teleported right to here and never had any real trouble. Still, I figured you needed the exercise."

Eer looks blankly before screaming, "SON OF A…" the whole group is swirled in black mists disappearing.

…Raven, Slade, and Akaige…

_"Oh, don't get me wrong. This really is not on your behalf."_ Slade sits with a cut over his eye… a new one; Raven sits with her eyes angrier now as the wings have disappeared. _"Telling you this prophecy, and showing you that you are in danger doesn't mean I want you to live. Just that I hate my son Pakkurath, and his plan does not profit me the least."_

Raven glares to Slade, he was just as speechless, "Okay, so you're telling me the Church Of Blood is coming, and I'm their main target?"

_"Exactly."_ Akaige leans onto a stone formation, _"This prophecy was never really planned out as it should have been, Trigon never really expected to loose so when Blood was incarcerated and his arms destroyed Trigon didn't care. Now that he is gone, he's looking into ways of bringing himself back. One way is through the Church Of Blood, through Bloody Angel."_

Slade sighs, "Blood, I never did like that guy. He acted too damn much like a holy man or something."

Raven looks up, thinking, "So Blood is going to turn me into Bloody Angel? How?"

Akaige shrugs, _"I remember mentioning of the 'Blood Of The Immortal' it seems only that blood can open a doorway to begin the ritual, as well as close it to stop the ritual."_ Akaige points up his claw, _"Aside from that you're on your own."_ Akaige points to a portal, Raven stands up and glares to Akaige, "Is it true you once killed Superman?"

Slade blinks, _"Ah, what a dimension that was."_ Akaige breathes deep the scent of that night, _"I remember the entire Justice League was there, all of it! The cadets, recruits, all of it. The Teen Titans called them to help stop me, that didn't work. I was outnumbered, still gaining my strength. Physically I could not take all of them, but morally I had them. Superman tried to get me, I swung that punk right around."_ Akaige clenches his claw as Raven and Slade watch imagining the events, _"I made it quick, lunging my claws right into that stupid 'S' on his chest I clenched, dug, and wriggled them deep saying 'Though you call yourself a 'Super' man, you have the one mistakable flaw of all. Like all men, you are mortal, where as I… am not.'"_ Akaige seems to revel in this, shaking his head moments later he notices their stares, _"What can I say? I love my work."_

Slade looks to the portal, "Gee, look at the time!" he hurries Raven along, "Let's get the hell out of here."

Raven swings back, "Akaige!" Akaige looks up, "If you ever try to hurt my friends! You'll have me to deal with!"

_"I've killed you before too Raven."_ She seems shied from that, _"You are my favorite subject Raven, all the realities I go to you try to deny your evil heart. You say you are good, noble, but in the end deep down… as you bleed at my feet I see that glimmer before you die."_ Akaige stands tall and walks at Raven holding his claw to her chin, _"I see the glimmer of how you know, if you only were able to capture your evil, you may have lived."_

Slade grabs Raven and drags her through the portal, Akaige snickers as they are gone _"I love when they say that. Maybe some day we will meet girl, but for now go take care of that rotten brat of mine."_ Akaige clenches his fist, _"Then we'll see where that smart mouth leads him!"_

Note: Akaige is my OC from several stories… can you guess why? You like him? Read Too Much Red he's the main villain there. All my work has him playing either a minor or major role, normally popping up half way or near the end is his style. Except my early stuff before I made him originally. That Superman scene is actually in one story I have in the works called "The Age Of Akaige" it's where the DC universe (One of the alternate ones) has been claimed by Akaige and he's on the warpath, opening the world of the Kagejin he's pretty much destroying everything. It's weird, but cool. Well thanks for guessing, Wrathchild and DF you win! Here's your reward (helmet full of cheese) … what? Oh, I'll make some characters called "Wrath and Dream" too! Pretend their you, if you want tell me what you would like these characters to do like a power and basic look. Until next update, good luck! A little longer till an end, lots of fun! Warning: No Eer was not harmed during the writing of this fanfic… too much. (See Eer with a baseball bat)Um, gotta go!


	9. Chapter 9

Flickering Shadows

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 9: Who can we trust?

Note: Well let's see, after all that Slade/Raven goodness from before it almost seems unprecedented we had more. Duh, like how is this a romance without the two together? So in this one we have their romantic story told, along with some other stuff. A lot of the stuff in this story is inspired from the comics, Teen Titans and Deathstroke comics. I tried adding some extra stuff so people don't think I'm some kind of hack, like the Bloody Angel twist to the church of Blood. Hope people are enjoying a small walk down memory lane with the cartoon, in comic history. It's been fun remembering and looking up some of the old stuff again lol. Soon an end will be here, keep enjoying till then!

…The Hideout…

Raven sits at the door to the bathroom, inside Slade was taking a shower. He didn't talk to her after the events, she was wondering if maybe he was upset with her. Wintergreen had explained this was normal to Slade before he made a strategy, quiet and sometimes a shower. She was sort of glad she didn't cause his displeasure but now… he was going to get involved with this mess? What if he gets hurt because of her? "Maybe I should…"

The door opens, Slade walks out with a black towel tied at his waste, hair soaked all on his head. "Raven, I have a plan."

Raven looks up, blushing at his soaked form with no shirt again, "What is it?"

"I think it's time we met with your friends."

Raven jumps up straight looking frightened, "Slade, my friends won't understand!"

Slade smirks taking a step over he cups her chin, steam rolling off his hand and over her face only added to the comfort that touch made in Raven. "Don't worry, they don't need to. What they need to do is help you, their friend. Also," his face glares on her in that cocky fashion, "The name's Wilson, that's all they need to know."

…Titans Tower…

A little time later and the teenagers are awake and find Pakkarath and Beast Boy in the living room playing a videogame. Robin blinks asking "Why are you playing games?"

Beast Boy bobs and weaves with the paddle, "OH man, no not now!" he turns back, "Oh, you woke up! Well you see…" some music plays on the TV, Beast Boy looks seeing Game Over, "Dude! No!"

Pakkarath chuckles, "That was fun." He hops onto the couch with his spider legs creeping over to Robin, "I apologize for earlier but you wouldn't listen, that and I figured you weren't very happy with what I did to you before." Robin glares, Pakka sweats a little adding, "It's not entirely my fault, I have a weakness where I loose my calm attitude in battles, one reason I normally don't get into battles."

Robin is confused but Pakka explains everything, his brother Pakku and the recent events he realized about the church of Blood. Robin is worried, he looks down the hall, "Raven hasn't left her room all night… maybe I should go check on her!" he runs down the hall to knock on the door, but the door opens and Raven walks out in a red outfit, this one was the one Wilson bought her. "Whoa…" he looks at her, nice outfit, "Raven?"

Raven looks up, her eyes seem to tell something is going to happen, "Can I talk to everyone?"

Robin nods, "Sure." He steps back as she exits to the main room, watching her walk off Robin blushes as he realizes he was staring at her walk. Soon he hears a scream, running Pakka is leaping about with black bolts sparking near his head, "AH! Somebody, stop that crazy witch!"

Robin and Cyborg grab Raven, she glares hate but soon they explain the brothers Pakka and Pakku. Raven is now upset, Robin almost feels she is double upset about something else. She looks at Pakka and says to all "I know about the church of Blood." They look confused, "A friend, Wilson, he told me about it."

Pakkarath hops over asking, "Who is this Wilson guy?"

Beast Boy jumps over, "Hey, I'll ask the questions!" he looks up screaming "Who is this Wilson guy?"

Raven grabs her hands behind her back; eyes shying away Robin knew that kind of sign language "He's… your boyfriend?"

Raven looks at Robin with a blush, "Uh… well, he saved me after Pakkrat, or Pakku, attacked me. Then we sort of got closer after that." She smiles weakly, "I invited him to the tower too."

The titans begin asking thousands of questions, Meatwad, Shake, and Frylock who stayed now wander in to find out the commotion, the Power Puff Girls all left because of their bedtime. Shake asks "What in the name of… whoa, what's with the talking ashtray?"

Pakka looks up from the ground, "What did you call me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Shake pulls up a bull horn, **"Quote, what's with the talking ashtray, end quote!"** Pakkarath glares before firing his eyes blasting the shake out the window. "Don't worry… he'll land on his head."

Meatwad rolls over smiling, "Heh, I like this guy already."

Frylock floats over asking, "Hey, just what is going on?"

Before Raven can explain a knock is at the door, Raven flies off as the titans ran to the monitors, Beast Boy gags and turns pale, "He's… he's…"

Raven opens the door, looking up she smiles and hugs the large male figure there. "Come on, I want you to meet the others… er, well pretend you don't know them."

Slade smirks; he was wearing the clothes he did that other day, not his outfit… for obvious reasons. He had his utility belt on his waist and a patch over his eye, walking in he sees the titans looking at him, "…."

Beast Boy in freaked mode murmurs, "He's… too old."

Everyone faulted on their sides slightly, except Slade who just snaps a glare at the green brat, "Come over here and say that!"

Beast Boy smirks, "Don't want to hurt you grand-dad!"

"WHAT!" Slade snaps, his teeth gritting tight as Beast Boy stomps up to him, sharing a similar standoff with fists clenched and teeth bare, "Come on, pappy!"

Slade feels Raven grab his elbow, damn, not what he wanted to do at first. He backs off in a deep sigh, "Sorry… my age is not too much a problem," he looks up, "Not like the mess that is coming from Trigon and the church of Blood."

…The Meeting…

Lady Death sits with coat and hat, her outfit hidden but her mask removed and in her pockets. She looks up from her black shades seeing the group headed their way, "Here they come."

De Farge, or Ravager as he revealed himself soon smirks, "Pakkurath, took him long enough. This abandoned warehouse didn't suit my taste anyway."

Pakkurath looks on the two, Ravager has his outfit still on, the mask gone he has stone hard features, a face with blue eyes looks on Pakku equally satisfied in the meeting. Pakku looks at the duffle bag, turning to Gizmo he snaps his fingers making the bag flip open and two robotic arms float over to the small genius, "Get to work!"

Gizmo looks at the red arms, "These are high-tech!" Brother Blood nods, "Of course, I designed them." He kicks the small boy into a room, "Now come on, I want my arms again!"

Pakkurath floats past the others to the two girls at the side. Jinx is sitting looking over the unconscious Blackfire, "She doing any better?"

Jinx shrugs, "How would I know?"

Pakku looks at the wounded Blackfire, his brother caused this in his demented blood state, "Damn… I should have been more careful. Though now he is gone we have total freedom to do as we please."

Pakku glares to the others, "I had best get to work…" Pakkurath screams, "Wade! We have work to do!"

Wade looks up and grins, "Oh I'm ready…" he grabs the duffle bag, "You better not scream too loudly."

Pakkurath snarls, "Pain is multiplied a hundred times that of normal, of course I'm going to yell." He looks with a cringe as Wade holds up the upper shoulder of another mechanical arm, Pakku takes his trench and lets it fall off showing a dark gray flesh where the shadow once was, the right arm is missing and so in the spot of his shoulder was a bare spot with skin closed over the old wound, "… do it!" Wade slams the metal arm on and pushes a button, the metal arm's shoulder starts to whirr and soon three block like clamps slap shut on the shoulder of Pakku beginning a process where they drilled to the nerves of the dead limb and rejoined the machine to flesh, Pakku screams a deafening scream making the glass of the building shatter as he fell on his knees, screaming louder as the arm itself begins to charge up to the arm and make the first couple of final algorithms. Wade stood there watching with a smile as Pakku sat there a few moments, letting the arm now flex with crimson tides spilling along the metal frame. Pakku grins at his new appendage with red drool, "Good… we're… ready…"

Brother Blood comes out, his arms both clasping shut and open, "Same here, as long as you're ready."

Pakku grins his tusks, deep breaths escaping his chest as he closes the trench over his new arm hiding its appearance. Pakku snarls lowly, "One more… thing…"

…Shadow Realm…

Sitting alone in a throne of a large skull, the overhang the upper jaw curving above the man sitting inside the mouth. Akaige looks onto the events from the shadows of his son Pakkurath, and the events of Slade drinking tea and talking with the titans. He growls, _"Trusting this task on the same heroes I have killed time and time again…"_ Akaige shifts up slightly, his hands cupped at his chin he finally asks, _"Who am I kidding? They are not going to be able to achieve this!"_ he looks at the side, _"Then again, not all times have I attained victory. Especially with Raven, she always seems in the end to show more resistance, a trait my son Pakku must have forgotten. Yes…I'll just let it play out on its own…"_ Akaige sits several moments watching before jumping up.

…Titans Tower…

Raven sits next to Wilson, as he introduced himself as that. The titans sit on the opposite couch while these two sat in chairs sipping some tea. Frylock, Shake, and Meatwad are at the counter over at the kitchen, along with Pakka who watches with some recognition of this man and his face. Slade sips his tea before hearing Robin ask, "What is wrong with you Raven?" Raven simply stares up as Slade glares down, "I mean, he's so much older than you."

Beast Boy nods, "Yeah, look, he has gray hairs!"

"Their white hairs first of all," Raven sat her tea in her lap, "Also, those are not from his age, their from an experiment which he was in for the military. He's also regenerative; he ages very slowly if even at all! We make a perfect couple because I'll stop aging at a certain point of my life from my demonic blood!"

Robin glares to the side, "He's too old! I mean, fighting bad guys is a young man's game!"

"Batman." Slade says coldly, "He's not a young man anymore, is he? Then you have Superman, Green Lantern, Daredevil, all these heroes are older and are the best in the circuit! Who are you to say one person is more qualified than another, when not even seeing what I can do?"

Robin smirks, "A guy like you, beat me? I don't think you understand how good I am."

Slade lets his smirk fly free with his words, "It's not like I haven't beaten you before." The titans look confused, they never met before so he shifts looking at Raven who also shows some worry, "What I mean is, in simulations." He smiles, "Simulations I've fought and beaten you Robin."

Robin glares, "A simulation is not the real thing!"

"True," Slade stands up, "Then how about for real? You and me, the training room! If I win you let me stay here! If I loose, I leave."

Robin grins, "Okay gramps, let's go."

Robin walks off as Slade snarls, he's really asking for it. Slade takes a step as Raven grabs his hand, "Sl… Wilson, don't get hurt."

Slade nods saying "I won't." she tugs his arm as he was going to leave, "Don't hurt him either!" Slade shifts his eyes, "Um… I'll try."

Beast Boy watches them leave, "You know, it's something about his smell… it just seems to bring the worst in me! I know it, but where?"

Raven looks away a little worried, this plan was not going too well. Slade was not able to make any of the team like him, well except Starfire. "Good luck friend Robin, friend Wilson!"

Starfire would probably like him even if she knew it was Slade. Cyborg sits up straight asking Raven, "Hey, is he a good guy?" she looks at him, "I mean, he treats you right, right?"

"Yes…" she smirks, "He loves me Cyborg I mean he really does. I think this time its real."

Cyborg looks over and hollers, "Go Wilson, get some brownie points!" he hears Raven giggle and looks over "Hey, you giggled! I guess he does mean something to you."

Raven looks at her cup, smiling, "That… he certainly does."

Robin and Slade are in the gym. Robin glares, "What are your intentions?"

Slade smirks, "Oh, so this was your plan? You wee goading me into a fight so you can get genuine experience with me!" Slade runs forward not noticing the doors closing and locking, Slade sees this and glares on Robin who holds the remote tossing it to the side, "Raven's my friend. I'm not letting you out of here until you either prove you're on the level, or I'm dead."

Slade gives a grin, "Well, each option seems so appealing at the moment, but I'm going to go with option A."

The two tag forearms at first, simple punches mainly a test of speed, Slade knew Robin's speed and such but he knew Robin wants to know his, he tries to be a little faster and more forceful than usual, to keep Robin from coming up with the idea he was Slade the villain, instead of Wilson that guy Raven brought home. In a way this was the "Father talks with the guy trying to court his daughter" but only the roles were played by the opposite players! Slade now feels a slight twitch, he moves back letting Robin miss the open palmed stroke and grabbing the wrist Slade pulls through that strike to tag his elbow into Robin's passing jaw making the younger warrior fall in on his knees. Slade makes several hopping steps behind Robin, keeping spry and distanced Robin looks up with a scuff on his lip, "Why Raven?"

Slade thinks the distraction was enough for Robin to punch off his hands and spring both feet straight into the jaw of Slade. Slade reels back, hearing a stomp he opens his eye to see Robin on his feet now charging with his fists. Slade uses his palms to keep Robin back, "I love her!" Slade says to Robin making the young boy slow down, "I found we have a great deal in common, and both wanted to be together!" Slade feels a stronger punch in his palm so he grips on twisting the fist, "I'm not going to let her get hurt, I'll die before that happens," he wrenches Robin into a sleeper hold, "You understand? I care for her, and my age doesn't matter! I can fight, I can love, and most importantly, I can protect her when she needs that!"

Robin tries to kick free, putting his weight into his legs Robin snaps, "Not good enough." He pushes up bouncing Slade off him and to the ground. Robin is twirling back in the air landing with his staff now, "Anyone could do those things, why should you be the one and not…" he shifts his brows, "Not someone else?"

Slade grabs at his back under his long coat and pulls out an extending staff too, the two make with connecting and pushing off, Slade meets his eye to Robin's, "See this eye?" Robin glares heatedly, "This was from the first woman I loved." Robin looses his thoughts and listens, still pushing off, "I failed, kid, failed to make a person I loved happy once. That cost me my life, not this eye, my life! She meant everything to me, I lost her for stupid reasons, but I'm not going to do that again." Slade smirks, "I'd die for real if that happened with Raven."

Robin pauses before retracting his attacks and putting his pole away, "…." Slade sees Robin walk over and let the doors open, "You win… in more ways than one."

Slade raises a brow, "What do you me…" he realizes, "You like her, don't you?"

"I have…" Robin looks back smiling, "But I think you love her. Funny, guess we all have to grow up sometimes."

Slade nods, "Yeah, we certainly do." He makes several steps, "It took Raven to make me grow up. To finally realize what I always wanted in life."

"What's that?"

Slade looks back, "A chance at real happiness, and to be with her."

…Raven…

Raven sits with Cyborg and Beast Boy, while Starfire was getting some things from the fridge. Frylock floats over asking, "So you're sure about this? An older guy?"

Raven gives a sarcastic, "I'm not going to take dating advice from a burger king meal." She stands up seeing Slade, "Besides, I care about him that's all that matters to me!"

Slade watches her storm past him adding "That's all you, my friends, should have been worried about too!"

Raven brushes past Slade, he blinks as this is not what they planned. He follows her leaving a very perplexed Beast Boy, "I know him from somewhere… that smell…" he gets up and leaves. Cyborg shrugs, "I just can't see how one minute a girl is kidnapped, the next she falls in love."

Frylock sighs, "It's not really that outrageous, a woman naturally looks for someone that can provide for them, and so in most ways she's just doing that, he must be good for her."

Shake smiles, "Yeah, in other words he's loaded." He scoffs down some tacos from the party, "Trust me, women only worry about the three Ms, Money. Muscle, and More money!"

Starfire looks Shake angrily as he starts choking on his tacos in fear. Pakka and Meatwad make some distance before the carnage they begin. Slade follows Raven to the roof, there she just stands at the end of the roof watching the sun, it would set soon so she felt calmed, and night should be here soon. Calmest for her is the dark, her time. Slade walks over pocketing his hands, "Raven… they want what's best for you."

She nods, "I know, but don't they know I know what's best for me?"

"Knowing that, isn't easy." He smirks, "Especially when one needs to know how you know someone like me whom little is honestly known!"

Raven gives a side glare, "Knowing all this is make my head hurt… you know?"

"No, I don't know."

The two give little smirks another interesting thing they have is sarcasm. Raven feels his hands slowly motioning over her shoulders and crossing over her collarbone, he holds her from behind letting a deep sigh free from his chest to her now laying head, "I told you it would take time. We just need to wait." He shrugs his shoulders, "That, or the end of the world will make them at least act right to save you. Or, I do it all myself, playing the knight who saves the day, didn't we discuss that once?"

Raven thinks back, smiling, "Oh, you said you weren't a knight in shining armor, the first time you had me! Sla… Wilson, what kind of knight are you then?"

Slade looks on the sky, seeing the mixing colors he shrugs, "You don't know?"

Raven glares up as she bends her head back, "… I don't want to know."

"Oh no?" she glares before a small pebble clicks Slade over the head, he sighs, "Okay, no more knowing the no."

…The Hangar…

Pakkurath raises his new right arm, a giant arm with five metal digit fingers with spade like pads for the tips, excellent for grip as they had ridges. The hand goes up completely silver color metal, with rounded plates over the spots of machinery. The shoulder has three bucklers into the flesh, with a rounded brace having curved up spikes to design; it looks more like the arm of medieval armor, with man's techno thrills spewed along the innards. "Ah… I missed having two arms!" he latches the arm onto the stone before him stacked up crushing the top one, "With this arm I can handle hand combat, along with it being a shield!" he raises his left arm making the stones levitate high above, "This arm I may use all my years of black magic to a simple whimsy! Matching all who dare oppose me!" he clenches that fist causing the stones to crumble, "Not to mention my last two tricks…" he looks back having his trench fly open shooting a small orb onto the ground. The orb begins to change and Pakku laughs saying "This creature is one of my personal favorites, a force given flesh. My Wrath towards Raven will be cold, and vicious."

Wrath was formed from the orb, making a tall figure in a red cloak fully covering over the shoulders down with a pointed top covering over all the face except the eyes and top brim of the nose. His eyes have red stripes coming down the red eyes; a long chain falls out from the cloak before disappearing around the form underneath the cloak. Wrath bows, "I am ready if you are."

Pakkurath grins, "Exceptional, this will prove useful." He looks on this small, yet nearly an army in power militia of menace. The sun was setting, soon the moon rises. Pakkurath chuckles, "It's a blood moon tonight, of all nights."

…Unknown Cave…

A girl walks into the cave, "Oh… why did I do this?" she asks loudly in this dark stone structure. She knew it was dumb, but she had to try something new. A Weijie Board! Come on, what is up with that? Either way she figured no big deal… right? Then that weird guy with the claw pops up saying she was needed, her and her spells. Man, what a drag! Either way, Dream knew she had to do it. Dream, or Dream Fox as some call her was a Wiccan Fox Lover. Dream also has hazel eyes and brunette hair, though she may seem a little ditzy at times she works to try and not. Dream walks towards the center of the dark area with her purple shirt with swirls in the center and jeans, clapping her sandals along the ground before she stops and looks at the figure. "Okay… just use these herbs and this potion…" Dream does all this until a purple mist is coming from the concoction; she grabs her mouth, "Gawd that smell!"

…Titans Tower…

Beast Boy looks up at the ceiling in his room, his mind is a buzz, he lost Terra, now Raven. Yes, he had a crush on her, who wouldn't? She's downright hot, that outfit is tight… not tight enough sometimes when she's in a fight but still tight. Then the fact she is mysterious calls him to her more! You always want something that you can't quite understand, forbidden fruit syndrome he guesses. Then the fact she's so… hot! Now this older guy comes in and takes her? Man, he's expected the pretty boys like Aqualad, or even to some weird extent Robin, but this guy? "Sure, he's got a huge build and dashing manly looks… but… I'm cute!" he gives his toothy grin before sighing and leaping off his top bed. "Man, what a bummer." He takes several steps before sniffing some snot as he was kind of upset, but his nose catches Wilson's scent, "…?" his nose hones in and he goes to his drawers next to the bed. He opens the top drawer and sniffs, grabbing something in his hands he sniffs it, and thinks, "But how could…" his eyes seem to sink, his ears pull back before he clasps the item tightly and growls lowly, "Him…"

…Titans Tower, Roof…

Raven never left his grip, held there as the night had come they both awed on its glow through the night. Slade smirks as he whispers into her hair, "You know, the pale beauty in my arms truly outdoes that of the one before us."

Raven blushes as her hands hung on his large, muscular arms, "Wilson…"

Slade smirks, "Oh, but its shine upon you, truly a sight to partake."

Raven looks up seeing his face so close to hers. It was obvious what she wanted and Slade too, they lean into this latest kiss as Raven has her neck bent back to meet him. Slade kisses her sweetly, before his eye grows wide and he drops her, screaming. Raven gasps, being pushed off the edge of the tower she catches herself and floats back up seeing Slade has been attacked and now flung by the legs with the large mark on his back. Raven screams her chant catching the beast before her, "Who do you…" she looks closely at the werewolf looking beast, "… No…"

Beast Boy has turned to that form he once took before, the Werebeast, the others heard the commotion, Wintergreen has also introduced himself to the others in the amount of time that had passed. Slade holds his back looking at the monster and the hate in its eyes, he knew that hate, "So… you know."

Beast Boy turns human, Raven lets him down and he stands up with hate all over his face, Robin asks, "Beast Boy, what's wrong?"

Wintergreen walks behind Slade, "Sir… I brought that which you asked for."

Slade nods, "Good, thank you Wintergreen."

Robin looks over to Slade, "What's going on?"

Beast Boy looks on in such hate he has heard nothing of what Robin said, but Robin hears him, "You took Terra from me first, now you're going to take Raven? What the hell did I ever do to you Slade?"

The titans except Raven and Beast Boy look in shock; Raven is more scared, what is this going to do? Robin looks up at Raven, seeing her face he knew she knew, and she knew all along! What the hell is going on? "How could this get any worse?"

An explosion occurs, the group turns to see a large trail of smoke raising up, a floating black figure appears with his right arm clasping with metal gears, "Ask," Pakkurath exits the smoke, "And you shall receive!"

The titans look on Pakkurath, to Slade, it was unknown who to trust, who can they trust? Raven floats over to Slade, he instinctively holds his arm up around her screaming "You want her, you have to go through me!"

Pakkurath, with his small band ready looks on smiling, "Oh, Wilson, must you play this idiotic role?"

Slade glares, "What role is that?"

"The knight in shining armor, I absolutely hate that role!"

Slade nods his head, "I agree, the shining armored knight is cliché." Slade looks to Wintergreen who has a small duffle bag which Wintergreen pulls the axe from Trigon, "I prefer a more appropriate knight, the one not worried about how nice his armor is but gets the job done!" Slade flips the axe around himself before cuffing it under his right arm and striking his left palm out at Pakku, "I'm the bloody armored knight, who slays anyone who dares go against me!"

Pakku looks behind himself, the H.I.V.E kids, Brother Blood, The Ravager, Lady Death, Black Fire who is awake, Wrath, and the Mooninites, "Slade… this is a sad fight. All of us against you come on, something must be done!"

Robin jumps in front of Slade, "He's not alone!"

Cyborg opens his arms screaming, "That's right, Booya!"

Starfire floats down with her starbolts, "This will not be allowed, you must be stopped!"

Frylock looks to Shake who was motioning to the door, "Shake!" Shake looks back and sighs, "Aw… damn it!"

Meatwad looks blankly at the screen, "I see reading people…"

Beast Boy stands and looks, seeing Raven and the others, he snorts before scampering over, "If somebody kills Slade I'd be the first to congratulate them, but Raven's off limits!"

Pakkurath grins widely; Blood asks "You do have a plan if they should win, right?" Pakku nods "I planned this out, don't worry, I have an ace up my sleeve just for that."

The two forces run in on each other, screaming a battle cry they make to fighting several small battles. As this happens a lone figure watches from his stationary point floating in the sky, a wide ill smile stretching his mouth. His mind hears thousands of voices, they echo over and over again. The smile widens with them all as they chant over and over, _"To Sire All Things Mortal, To Sire All Things Mortal"_ he floats in a long purple robe with a bloody S shape as his buckle to the hood. He was there to wait, to act only when told. To do the one thing, that no one ever expected this sweet young man to do, a man who at one time loved music driven mad from the spirits…of Azar.

…Unknown Cave…

The mist covers the stone figure before her, it seems to crackle and move, until it is not stone but flesh! A living, breathing being now appears walking forward Dream falls on her butt watching a blonde haired girl stammer forward in gauze before standing up tall. Dream then notices how the stones are collecting on her right arm forming a sort of large second arm of stones; its three claws… that guy had three claws! The girl looks on her with cold blue eyes that quickly turn black, black veins cover her body with a cruel smirk, _"Thank you child…"_ speaks a voice mixed in the voice of the blonde girl and a darker possessor,the girl steps away turning back glaring several rows of teeth, Dream faints as the figure now leaves, Dream's head lays next to a memorial plaque reading, "Terra, A Teen Titan, A True Friend"

Terra steps out from the cave, looking up her eyes turn blue, she breathes deeply as a voice speaks to her mind, _"Get up Terra, your friends need you!"_ Terra shakes her head no, "I want… to know… who you are…?"

The voice is silent, but answers _"Akaige, I am neither friend nor foe. I am like you; I have done many terrible, horrible things. To that I admit we are similar. However right now we share a bond beyond similarity, I am in you and give you a chance for strength. Together, we will create an amazing force that not only will save your friends but perhaps…"_ the voice seems to cringe, _"The… entire… world… gar, gross…"_

Terra stands, her eyes blink tightly before she raises the claw arm calling stones to make a platform. She floats quickly to the tower, "Will I be able to stop this?"

_"You can not stop it, you can only defeat it."_

Terra rolls her eyes, "You sound pretty confident about the Church of Blood plan."

Akaige says lowly, _"Because this was **my** plan originally."_

Note: Tah-dah! Wait till you see what else will happen! Boy, thought you saw it all but yet again, twists you never expected! Trust me things will get even better! Will Slade and Raven live happily ever after, or is something terrible going to happen? Find out soon, for if I counted right we should have… three or four chapters left! Yes! I am so happy! Thank you reviewers, you make me all tingly-tingle! Quiz time mainly for fun, who do you think the person in the robe is? Some clues in the comics, that and they are said to be in the next season!


	10. Chapter 10

Flickering Shadows

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 10: Where's a knight when you need him?

Note: Thanks to Dream whose character of a Wiccan ACTUALLY gave me an idea on how to bring Akaige into the story sooner. If I didn't have her I would have had him appear only at the end. This chapter is fast paced at times but has important events. It may be very sad and shocking. Like why Pakku chose to join Trigon. A special secret in one story to come in my long series.

…Titans Tower…

Robin leaps back as the pink hexes came in on him, Jinx as leader of the H.I.V.E kids was taking leader of the titans. Beast Boy and Gizmo made dashes with their fangs and metal legs tacking on each other after each pass. Cyborg was on Mammoth hard and fast, lasting his fists to a blocking mutant. Starfire and Blackfire had gone airborne, shooting in a dogfight with Blackfire chasing her sister. Frylock, Shake, and Meatwad were in a fight with the Mooninites, or rather Shake and Meatwad watched as Frylock hid behind a ventilation chute while the Mooninites used upgraded blasters that shot super fast exploding orange 2-D blocks.

Wrath was fighting with Raven, the two flew into the air using a mix of spells pushing off their opposite powers. Slade had gone up against the woman with the sword, her strange blade seems to stand against the fire axe so he figures it was a magical item, if not demonic.

Wintergreen sees Ravager, Ravager sees Wintergreen. Ravager shrugs figuring he could at least get some target practice but Wintergreen fires a gun as Ravager reached for his rifle taking a notch of Ravager's mask cheek. Ravager runs and barrels behind a vent shaft as Wintergreen does the same with the duffle bag. Wintergreen grabs two straps of ammo, strapping them over his chest he smirks, "It's been some times since I needed to use a gun." Wintergreen holds up his old fashioned six-shooter like pistol chuckling, "To actually use an old time revolver brings back memories. It's not the best weapon, but it will do." He took it from the trophy room and the ammo, mainly he figured he had little time to look for other guns as Slade never uses them anymore since his… incident.

Pakkurath and Blood stood there watching, Blood asks "When do we fight?"

Pakku glares on Blood who shies his eyes, "When the time is right Blood we fight. Besides, we need to wait for the kids to do some real damage before ending the games!"

Slade taps his axe with the sword, it has a dome hand guard with what look like charms etched in the metal. The blade seems to glow a faint gold so it has magical attributes, "That's a fine weapon, where did you get it?"

Lady Death glares, "It was a gift from my son. Before you killed him!"

Slade pushes off the attack, "Oh, really?" He sighs, figures this was a personal matter, "Look, I don't want to fight you. I'm sorry for what happened to your son but I'm not the same man."

"LIAR!" Lady Death strikes and bears on Slade's axe, "I'm going to make you pay for letting him die!"

"Letting him die?" Slade glares after pushing off with his axe, "Who the hell are you?"

Lady Death glares in rage before grabbing at her mask, "You don't remember my voice?" she removes the mask and Slade drops his axe. "Wh… Why?"

Standing right there was a woman with long hair and a beautiful face though it seemed very angry. Her name was Addie Kane, she glares on Slade with such hate as in her one hand a sword is held tightly, "You let both our sons suffer, one was killed because of you and the other… you must pay!"

Addie strikes madly with the blade, Slade is so surprised to find who his enemy is he does nothing but keeps her back. Pakkurath smiles as Slade is now circling to another part of the roof farther away, "Yes…" Pakku whips his left hand causing the roof under Slade and Addie to crumble both falling into the tower. Raven looks at Slade getting distracted allowing Wrath to do his thing. Wrath's cloak flies wide allowing tons of chains to strike up and wrap Raven binding her body tightly. Raven screams but her mouth is also covered in the chains. Pakku floats over to grab the chains, "Excellent, just as planned!"

Robin looks over, "Raven!" he leaps over a hex that had arced like a shark fin breaking roof as it traced. Than slamming his full foot in Jinx's face putting her barreling back to Gizmo who was equally surprised. Jinx and Gizmo look up shakily as a large triceratops was storming on them now butting them off the tower into the sea near bye. Robin and Beast Boy look on Raven being dragged by the chains of Wrath, Robin screams "Let her go!"

Pakkurath glares "Make me!"

Beast Boy snarls before turning to his Were form, howling up to the air. Beast Boy stamps over with his claw hands clashing the pavement in hunched run. Pakku smirks as a purple robed figure floats behind him, Pakku screams "Do your stuff!"

Beast Boy stops quickly as a blue aura skeleton wearing a robe leaps out from the hooded eye. Beast Boy is slammed hard in the chest as the skeleton disappears, Robin darts over, "What happened?"

Beast Boy stands up in his were form snorting, then turning on Robin with red glowing eyes, Robin twitches as Beast Boy howls on him now. Cyborg pushes back Mammoth seeing the attack of Beast Boy, "What happened?"

Pakka who was sitting back leaps on Cyborg's back, "Kid, you'll thank me later!" Pakka's legs scratch into Cyborg's back and Cyborg screams at first before his body begins to glow a blue aura.

Mammoth looks up with a snort, "Glowing in the dark won't help you tin-man!"

Cyborg smirks as he raises his two cannons, Mammoth leaps up to land a full arcing leap fist slam but Cyborg's cannons fire more than before blasting Mammoth off the tower. Meanwhile, Jinx and Gizmo have swum to the surface, Jinx spurts some water with her right eye covered in seaweed, "What next?"

Gizmo looks to the large shadow coming from above, "…Crud."

A loud splash is heard as Cyborg watches three figures fly up then into the water again. "Oh… that's gotta hurt!"

Robin leaps above a claw as Beast Boy snarls hunching on his arms to kick back. Robin is hit down face first when Beast Boy scuttles around snarling and drooling, "Beast Boy, stop!"

Beast Boy roars with a leap before slamming on his jaw, looking back metal hands have his ankles before twirling him around. Cyborg tosses Beast Boy away before turning to Robin, "You okay?"

Robin stands up and cracks his neck facing away from Cyborg. Cyborg raises a brow with the purple hooded figure behind Robin. Robin turns with red eyes, "…." He smiles a sadistic grin before Pakka mumbles, "I hate when this happens."

Starfire and Blackfire tag fists making their energies bounce off each fielded fist. Starfire looks down and sees Robin, "Robin!" Blackfire raises her two fists striking all her force putting her sister down into the roof making it crack in a little. Blackfire floats down smirking, "Heh, sister dearest."

Starfire pushes up, "Yes?" Blackfire lays her fists on her hips, "You're pathetic!" Starfire screams in a forced plow before Pakku lifts his magic arm, Starfire's form raises up swiftly, and as Pakku slams his fist down Starfire is flung into the roof again making her fall weakened. Blackfire looks over and winks, "Thanks."

Pakku smirks with a blush; "No problem…" she floats over to her sister to do some more, Pakku looks at her and sighs, "She's much like my black beauty before…" Pakku growls, "Damn him…"

Wintergreen rolls out from his spot firing pistols as Ravager tossed a bomb, it explodes and Wintergreen takes the repercussions as an advantage storming Ravager's spot in carpet fire. Ravager screams soon following in a running fire match with his own pistols. They miss each other except several bullets that actually nicked them or hit each other. Ravager and Wintergreen meet together in the middle with guns at each other's heads clicking empty rounds. Ravager blinks, "You have to be kiddi…" he's interrupted by a punch to his face. Wintergreen is not very young, but he was the training partner of Slade so he was no weakling. Wintergreen takes to a defensive boxing stance, normally he had protective gear but currently he had no ammo and weapons, fists and his clothing! Ravager has armor, a build, and worse weapons. Ravager sees the stance and mimics tossing some quick jabs, "Come on! I'll sna…" Wintergreen launches another punch, Ravager snaps, "I wasn't rea…" a third punch and Ravager snaps with flurries.

Cyborg launches his right fist with a cord to punch Robin in a rocket punch then retract. Pakka fires his beams on Beast Boy who attacks from behind. Raven watches her eyes screaming for them to fight, her eyes then scream another thing as they glow. Wrath watches as his chains now snap and he screams before she launches up and plows her heel into his face. Raven picks up Pakku ahead of her and runs to launch a flying punch. Inches from his face Pakku flings his metal arm back over his back and behind his head scrunching onto her fist making her scream, "Nice try." Pakku swings his arm and Raven over to his front right onto the roof, "Still, not good enough." Pakku raises her up letting go to point out his left palm and a force barrels her stomach arching it inward with the blow. Raven lets the air from her chest as she now plows back and on the roof hard. Pakku floats towards her smiling, "Can we have a little talk?"

…Jump City…

Terra floats towards the tower slowly before collapsing her platform on a roof. She rolls on her side, hearing Akaige scream, _"Not now! He's at the most important stage! This is the demoralization of the girl; here he will try to break her!"_ Terra glares her eyes, "We…your plan… right?"

Akaige chuckles, _"To make someone stronger, often you must make them weaker. Trust me, she'll be more powerful than Pakku expected… I hope."_

Terra pushes up on her knees, "Tired…"

_"Stop fighting me and let me in control a while. I can outlast your weakened state longer." _Terra shifts her eyes, "Trust… you?" Akaige sighs, _"Oh come on, what choices do you have, really?"_

Terra is quiet… then her eyes glow purple and she stands grinning her fangs, the black veins pump stronger, _"Good…"_ she speaks with a darker tone.

…Slade…

Slade lies with his body under some rubble, his eye lazily looks up to a figure standing with her blade held high over his head, "Slade…" Slade looks up with not fear more anger, he was stuck under the stone and had no way to stop this… worse, he couldn't… "Any last requests?"

Slade looks at his soon to be killer's eyes, such hate, and he had plenty knowledge why. He failed her, the vows to love her and keep her… to let his son… damn… "Addie," Addie looks on with a scrunched nose, "Could you stop them, and save Raven?"

Addie looks stunned, her eyes shaking she asks, "Why?"

"Because, I love her." Addie's right eye twitches before swinging her blade down hard… inches from Slade's bad eye. Slade waits, she cries screaming "You bastard! Why didn't you love me?"

"What?" Slade smirks, "I always loved you Addie do you know what it was like without you?"

Addie looks at him, "Our sons…" Slade looks on and nods, "It's true; I made my mistake as a father, a husband even. However, I never mistaken my role as a lover. I did hold you dearly, almost as much as I do Raven now."

Silence. Addie looks at him and sighs, "I hate you…" she moves some rubble to which Slade smirks, "If it makes you feel better, I'm not totally thrilled with you either."

…Raven…

Raven rises up the rubble tossing it; Pakku smashes the fist with artificial speed into the stones laughing before catching the last largest one with his left. That stone splinters into many smaller ones with pointed, jagged ends. Raven watches as the stone daggers seem to come in on her and so she pushed up her palms holding them back. The two sides seem to push between the two. Raven's stones would glow black while Pakku's would glow red. The two forces seemed to mix on some stones making them crumble to dust. Raven feels a shift of one stone and snaps to catch it inches from her eye, Pakku snidely asks, "Did you have to stop that one? You'd be just like your hubby!"

Raven glares at him, "Shut it!" she flings that same stone fast to Pakku who catches it in his metal arm crushing it, "Naw, no fun there sweetheart!" Pakku glares his brows, "You know it's natural you fell for Slade. I mean, aside from the fact I forced you to," Raven shifts to loose her control and have stones barrel on her before she crushed them mentally inches from herself, "The fact you yearn to replace your father makes you a prime candidate for such a relationship!"

Raven snaps, "What the hell are you talking about?" Pakku shifts his palm, the stones all seem to crackle and break.

Pakku floats up vertically crossing his arms, "Psychological studies show girls with poor father relationships are prone to attraction for older men. Why do you think this plan was devised so well? It plays on your mental weaknesses! You feel alone, abandoned," Raven looks at her feet, "Ever since a girl you knew the truth of whom you are, what you are! The monster you hide inside you, its awesome power the only gift father ever gave you." Raven clenches her fists lowering her head letting tears streak her cheeks to the ground. "Face it, the only reason you even like Slade," Pakku floats back down pointing his index at her, "Is because you want to replace your shitty life with Trigon!"

Raven screams up her body burning, her dresses back rips open. Pakku grins as she forges the blackened wings. Raven flies forward with the wings streaking sparkling purple energy with her movement. Launching a punch Raven misses Pakku who flies over her screaming, "Now!"

Blood raises his arms, firing darts that strike Raven all over her frame, the eyes stop burning as she falls on her knees with the world going totally dead to her. "No…"

Pakku floats over grabbing her chin with his metal arm, "Sorry lit…" he gets a strong punch to the groin, Pakku screams high up making a tremor over the roof as Raven smirks before falling unconscious. Pakku falls on his side rolling back and forth, "Damn… that hurt…"

Blood has a blush, "I bet… since you feel 100 times normal pain."

Pakku looks up with a twitch and in a fetal position, "Oh… I forgot!" his sarcasm makes Blood look away annoyed.

Eer and Ignigknot keep firing as Frylock was pinned, "Shake! Help Raven!"

"Yeah…" Shake looks to the side, "Um… about that."

Meatwad looks up, "Master Shake, what do we do?"

"Oh I know! Meatwad, go over and distract that werewolf thing with your "I'm yummy in the tummy" dance!"

Frylock screams, "Shake, he's a vegetarian and that doesn't help!"

Shake screams, "Well, he might not know he's a vegetarian!"

Eer and Ignigknot hear their guns sputter, no more ammo. Frylock floats over with bolts in his eyes, "Eer…" Ignigknot runs screaming "Fight them in the sake of the moon!"

Eer runs screaming "Screw that, you do it!"

Frylock sighs falling over, "Man, I'm beat." Shake was going to say something as a six eyed head pops onto his face, "Ah! Facehuggers!"

Pakka jumps off to look over seeing the high kicked foot of Robin, "Crap… now they have Cyborg."

Cyborg with Beast Boy and Robin all stand with red eyes, soon Starfire floats down the same way. Blackfire floats over asking "What now Mr. Pakkurath?"

Pakku grins with the unconscious Raven, Brother Blood laughs saying, "We don't seem to need those weaklings, finish them off!"

Ravager screams with his last punch reeling Wintergreen to the ground, his force outdid the weaker foe but Wintergreen was not so weak. Ravager huffs, and puffs several times before removing his mask, "Damn… that was tough."

Wintergreen looks up; his eyes seem to focus, "DeFarge? Why did you attack your own brother?"

Wade DeFarge, half brother of Slade Wilson, smirks as he tosses the mask, "You ever wonder about that contract from Slade and Addie's son, Jericho? The one where the brat was captured and his throat was slit?" Wintergreen raises a brow, "I had a thing for Addie old man, I had the hots for her the day I saw that nice walk in her step." Wade stomps a foot down inches from the tired Wintergreen, "Then Slade… that bastard older brother of mine!" Wade grabs Wintergreen by the collar and flings him up in the air, scrunching his fists with the collar making it tighten, "Like before, he was the most decorated, the most respected," Wade tosses Wintergreen down clenching his fists, "Hell; they chose him over me for the experiment! Why? I was a "Psychological Risk". Then Addie, she took him over me, ME!" Wade grins, "But I knew his dirty little secret, the fact he wasn't just some military drop-out, but he was a killer, a mercenary." Wintergreen looks wide eyed on the maddeningly crazed face, "Yeah… I had to show her what he TRULY was, WHO he truly was."

"Monster!" Wintergreen spits out in blood, "You had your own nephew's throat cut out for revenge! For a woman! You betrayed your brother, for his own wife?"

Wade shrugs, "Caesar did many a mad thing for Cleopatra, as have the most renowned of men. It's a thing about women, ya know?" Wade kicks the ribs of Wintergreen, "However, now a days I'm sick of being her lapdog, doing her work. I'm thinking a bigger, better picture! Time to move on to some real things of importance!"

Wade fashions to his side, grabbing a device that drops with a faint charge to it, "Time to fry old man."

Wade raises the whip to have it soon disappear behind him, Wade turns and his eye twitches to Slade and Addie, "Fuc…"

Slade leaps in with a kick, Wade is flung off as Slade now lands to look at Wintergreen, "Wintergreen, what happened?"

Wintergreen smirks, "Slade… Wilson, my friend." He grabs his face, "It was Wade, he hired that Jackal mercenary to capture Jericho, to show who you were to Addie."

Addie was standing just as shocked as Wade stood up, smiling he adds dryly "Yeah, but if I knew how high-maintenance she was you could have had her."

Addie shifts her feet, "You… bastard!" she makes a dash but Wade turns and tosses a small orb that explodes with light. Ravager grabs his mask and puts it on yelling, "Burn, all of you will burn soon!"

Addie rubs her eyes as Slade lays up Wintergreen, "Come on, we have to hurry up!"

Slade runs off with Addie to not see the purple hooded figure landing. He raises a hand to Wintergreen, Wintergreen looks up to have his eyes glow red.

Wade stammers at Pakku's feet, "Trouble's coming!"

Pakkurath smiles, "Yes, I know. It's part of the plan."

Blood sighs, "You certainly have a wicked mind." Pakkurath scoffs, "This wasn't my plan originally. I'm not evil enough to do these things…" he thinks on the one he stole this plan from, Akaige, and his face becomes disgusted. "Trigon better keep to our bargain."

Slade steps forward with the axe, "Wade! I have something for you!"

Addie raises her sword, "Me too Wade, I owe you double!"

Pakku chuckles as three soggy figures were tromping over shyly, "Where have you three been?" the H.I.V.E. kids glare before spurting water in his face. Pakkurath growls before turning back on Slade, "Well, with these brats and you, we should have no trouble getting Slade." Pakku whispers, "Alive, I want him alive."

Slade sees the titans, "Great…" noticing their eyes he could tell they were possessed but Slade only smirks cockily "Addie, you take those brats, I'll take these brats!"

Addie shrugs as he gave her the H.I.V.E. kids and Blackfire. Addie and Slade strafe away from each other as the two groups broke apart. Gizmo screams with his metal legs clacking before Addie turns and flashes under them. Gizmo raises a brow as his legs seemed to buckle, then he falls down with them sliced apart, "Crud… I loose more legs that way." He sweats as the shadow grabs him now tossing him over at the ducking Mammoth. Mammoth launches his punches but Addie dodges, she smacks the butt of the sword into Mammoth's temple making him tumble a bit while grabbing his eyes, distracted she slides between his legs and jumps up to swing full force the butt of the sword to the back of the skull. Mammoth falls on his knees now before screaming and turning back, Addie was gone and only the purple bolts were left coming in on him. Blackfire was just firing, she didn't like this girl after the first attacks! Starbolts blasting like mad, Blackfire trails behind Addie missing after the hits on a now dazed Mammoth.

Jinx tosses her hexes that Addie blocks with her sword's blade; the magical item reflects the hexes towards Blackfire who screams as she's jolted in pink energy. Jinx blinks as the last thing she knows happens is she's kicked in the stomach then head. Pakku applauds before she glares, "Nice job, for a vigilante. You're helping the man that hurt you?"

Addie smiles, "No, I'm helping the man I once loved."

"Ah." Pakku glares, "Then you die with him as well."

The hooded figure lands behind Addie, she turns around and her eyes catch the face, "What are you…?" a gun is heard, Addie falls forward into the figure's arms before letting her head sag, Wade DeFarge blows on the gun he has saying, "Okay, just that brother of mine to deal with!"

Slade took no time on the titans; he didn't use words over them as they were under a spell or something. He merely overpowered Beast Boy and Starfire, hacked Cyborg, and slapped Robin around a little seeing as he was the hardest. Turning on the gunshot he sees Addie falling in the arms of the robed figure, "Addie?" he runs towards her with his axe glowing in flame, his rage grew in its force. The figure drops her, glaring the smile Slade ignores this and swings, he misses the figure as it had floated away from him, Slade strikes a figure behind him, "…?"

The white outfit was turning blood red, a slash over the weakened elderly chest, "Wintergreen?"

Wintergreen looks up, his eyes are not red, and he has been left go of the control, "I guess… it was only a matter… of time…" Wintergreen falls on his knees, then his chest murmuring these words causing Slade to stand shocked, "What… do you mean?"

Wintergreen was gone in no time at all, he was beaten down before this and that strike finished him. Slade looks at his old friend, one who stood at his side through all this damn idiocy and… it was his hand that… "No…" Slade falls on his knees, eyes closing, "I failed them all… everyone…"

"Yes you have." Pakkurath sighs, taking the axe in his metal arm he flips it over his shoulder, "So weak, and pathetic Slade. You never knew Trigon planned you to be his errand boy from birth did you?"

Slade is still there his head lowered, his mind takes all those he's failed this day, every day, all days… Blood walks over to grin, "Slade? Do you remember the contract on the Titans? The one Grant took?" Slade does not answer, "That was the H.I.V.E. Slade, they originally orcastrated the plan to put you in league with the titans and the Church Of Blood could have begun, but your son took the contract instead making it worthless to us! Luckily," Blood sighs in relief, "His murder caused you to actually take up that contract. If you hadn't all of this would have never happened."

Slade looks wide eyed on his knees, "I… am to blame?"

Wade walks over to the opposite side of Slade, "That's right brother! I never would have bothered with those kids of yours if you didn't take Addie! Of course… those kids wouldn't even exist…" Wade blushes before a cough, "Anyway… You're the reason this crap happens Slade, you know, if you never hooked up with Raven I think she may have been safe. Addie, Grant, and even your friend Wintergreen may have been better off without you!"

Slade seems to slump a little, Pakkurath grins as he raises his mechanical arm, it projects a long needle, "Slade, I want to free you of this pain. Your blood, give it to me."

Slade's eye seems to slink, "My blood?"

The memory of Akaige, the immortal's blood, Slade's rejuvenate powers… "Yes!" Slade grabs for the sword and swipes the needle; Pakku blinks before fluttering back and away, "I won't give into you! This might have been in some ways my fault!" Slade strikes the sword's blunt end against his forearm in a crouching stance, "However, you're the ones here hurting these people, not me! I'm the one who's trying to stop the end of the world, not the other way around!"

Pakkurath is confused, "Why? The plan said…" Pakku screams, "Rats, I'll have to make him know his place!" the robed figure steps up with his fists shaking, "What's your… Shi…" Pakku is clocked over the face hard, falling on his side Pakku watches the robed figure now grab his coat and toss him over again. Slade is confused, "What?"

The robbed figure now stumbles back, his head shaking he grabs and fumbles on one knee. Pakku smiles saying "The spirits of Azar may be weakened every so often _Jericho_ but in the end, they own you!"

Slade seems to look puzzled, "Jericho?" he shakes his head, "You didn't… you wouldn't!"

Pakku floats up, "It was part of the plan Slade. Trigon needed you under his foot at all times, and that son is the way." Jericho looks up, turning at Slade he dashes forward, Slade looks as Jericho stammers at Slade and removes his hood, the blonde haired teen with sideburns looks pleadingly at Slade, asking something as is throat was damaged he could not. Slade watches Jericho's eyes look on the sword, Slade cringes, "You… you can't be asking…"

Pakku looks in awe, "Is he actually…?"

Jericho grabs Slade's arm, a pleading grip of the wrist Slade wriggles out and shakes his head no. Jericho stands, his eyes twitch before glowing red, and the titans are now standing up. Slade looks at his hand, the titans, Jericho, and then Raven who is drugged, "…I have… No choice!" Slade lunges himself forward, a moment there is a strange sound, Jericho's eyes go blue, human, and he smiles weakly as he is being hugged from his father for once. Slade has his eyes closed tightly until the body he holds is limp; he slowly falls on his knees as his son did the same.

Pakku looks away, disgusted, "I should have known… Akaige's plan is so much like him!"

Slade looks up with his hate, "Akaige? I thought this was your plan!"

Pakku smirks, "No, Akaige devised it for Trigon. However, Akaige later decided not to use the plan for some reason. I don't know why it seems like a perfect plan."

Slade shifts on his heel screaming "I don't care who made this plan, you made me loose my friend, my son, and two women I love! I'm going to rip you to shreds!" Slade grabs up the sword to attack but he's constricted by chains. Pakku smirks as he sees Wrath has Slade, "About time something good happens."

Slade was about to scream when the chains loosened. Pakku glares on Wrath who has let the chains go but his eyes seem to be squinting, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

_"Not what,"_ the voice speaks behind Wrath, a chill nips the air it seems as Wrath lifts off the ground with three protrusions from the chest, _"Whom the hell, is a more proper term my son."_

Pakku shakes slightly with a flutter backwards, his view heats on Wrath who is now being raised overhead the blonde haired Terra, "You… you possessed her? That's cheating!"

Akaige stretches his claw wide making Wrath scream before being turned into black mists, Akaige lowers his claw back to his side before asking _"When did I ever say I didn't cheat? You do what it takes to get the job done!"_

Pakku growls lowly, "No… I won't let him take her away from me again!" Akaige hears this, his eyes slink, _"This is for that woman isn't it? You made a deal with Trigon to save her, such a foolish mistake."_

Pakku ignores his father hearing someone coughing. Pakku turns to Addie who is stirring? "I thought you shot her!" Wade nods and Pakku thinks, "Wait, Slade gave Addie a blood fusion didn't he? Perhaps that transfusion gave her his regenerative powers!" Pakku glares a sadistic grin, "Guess what Akaige! I found a way around this whole mess!" Pakku raises his left hand covering him and the others, along with Addie in black mist. Slade tries to stop this but they were gone, "Addie! Raven!"

Akaige sighs, _"He thinks I didn't know about Addie? It was one of my original choices. Hell, using Slade was just cover for her."_ Akaige feels a grip around his collar; Slade slams Terra and Akaige into the air screaming "Where are they taking her?"

Akaige rolls his eyes, _"Oh come on Slade are you that upset? The Church Of Blood."_ Slade was going to ask where that was but Akaige points up his claw, _"The dilapidated church in the hell fires, remember? That one Raven was being held?"_ Slade drops Akaige, "This was your plan originally right? What's next?"

Akaige stands up brushing off some dirt from the shoulders, then his eyes start shaking, _"Damn, Terra not now!"_

Terra shows her human eyes, glaring on Slade she snaps "Why should I help you anyway?"

Slade glares at Terra, "Because, after killing me you kind of owe me!"

Akaige snaps, _"Terra, this is a little more important than your petty squabble!"_ Terra sighs, "I know, the world is in danger." Akaige screams, _"Who cares about your world! I have a reputation to freaking keep!"_

Slade growls before turning away from them. "I can't handle this! I lost so much in just a few hours. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

Akaige takes control and crosses his arms, _"Well Slade, if you 'love' Raven then you should save her right?"_ Slade looks back worried, "I can save her, right?"

Akaige smirks to Slade, _"I'm counting on it!"_ the titans have all awoken, and Aqua Teens. Pakk sees Terra with the arm and eyes, "Akaige!"

Akaige looks over and snarls, _"The other son, the less admirable one!"_

Beast Boy walks over, "Terra!" he grabs her face and tries to kiss her but his face falls back with a three fingered welt, _"Sweet Kage! Keep that freak away from me!"_

Slade looks at the group, "We don't have time! Raven is in danger, we have to save her!" Slade pricks the sword out of the roof, "I have to save her!"

Note: Not very romantic, or much any else but tragic sad stuff. Still, you read the freaking comics Slade is downright the world's doormat, yet he still kicks some serious butt. Nothing else to say except expect some really interesting twists in the next chapter. Maybe I should have made this two chapters or something with all the events in it.


	11. Chapter 11

Flickering Shadows

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 11: What did you think would happen?

Note: Action, some romance, mainly climactic conclusion dribble. Get ready, more to come! Oh, I am going to do a second Slade/Raven fic with only romance no end-of-the-world angle. Yeah, I like them too but now, I feel wanting in the Slade/Raven stuff, weird, I like that couple a lot more than I thought I would!

…Titans…

Slade sat with the sword; he holds it with his hands looking on each marking. "Love, honor, soul. Those are virtues of warriors." Slade glares on this blade, "Virtues I held some time ago." Slade shakes his head as he looks on the sky, the moon has gone red. "Wintergreen, Grant, Jericho, Addie, and now Raven. What the hell did I think would happen? I'm cursed to fail everyone I care about."

Akaige sighs, _"Shut up or I'm turning this rock around!"_ Slade glares as Akaige has the giant stone floating them all to the place, _"You're no use to me all mope and sad Wilson! I need your skills for this plan to work!"_

Slade seems even more aggressive now, but could you really blame the guy? Raven was kidnapped, along with his ex. Then his son and best friend, gah! Slade slams his fist onto the stone next to his hip, "This is just…"

Akaige growls lowly _"Get over it! Things are only going to get worse!" _at that Slade gives a distasteful look, "What do you mean?"

Slade is interrupted as Akaige looks down, _"Ah! We're here!" _Akaige plows his palm down, the stone makes towards the land below. Robin has been sitting in wait slightly as annoyed as Slade, "Um, you might want to slow down."

Akaige glares his fangs, _"Hold on!"_ the titans and others look up before slamming claws, hands, and blades to the stone as it barrels through the ground deep to the fiery underneath. Beast Boy stands first with drool and stars, "Dude, whay did hwo do that?"

Akaige steps off the stone pointing to the church, _"They are several steps ahead of us! The more time wasted the more time they have!"_ Slade makes forward before the claw slaps on his chest, "Out of my way!" Akaige raises his claw smirking, _"Just wanted to warn you. The blood of the immortal opens the door remember? Since they didn't have you, they used a tainted blood. Not much immortal, so they needed more of it."_

Slade raises his brow, "What are you…" he looks to the church wide-eyed, "Addie?"

The heroes and Slade ran for the church. Akaige grins through Terra, she asks "What's happening?"  
Akaige chuckles, _"You'll see girl."_ Akaige walks into the church as Terra seems to be getting antsy, _"You'd best stop wandering my mind, you might not like what you…"_ a surge of pain and Akaige/Terra fall on their knees, Terra's blue eyes look horrified ahead, "You…"

Akaige snaps, _"Crap! Guess now is as good as any to separate!"_ Terra's shadow seems to start lifting up from the ground, Terra looks back behind herself before a large hand clasps her face and drops her into the ground so fast the stone breaks under her skull. Terra whimpers before her shoulders slink lamely. Akaige has ripped through Terra's shadow holding her unconscious form, _"Terra,"_ Akaige's voice is rasping to the girl, _"If you tell anyone what you know, Beast Boy will know a new definition of misery."_ Akaige flings Terra over his shoulder to take her into the church. Entering he finds Slade has fallen on his knees to the figure expended from the cross. Blood trailing down the cross to the steps and doors opened, Slade looks up to Akaige asking "Why?"

Akaige drops Terra, _"Bonds,"_ Akaige motions the claw to Slade, _"Don't you feel a little more energetic, powerful, and venturous? That's not just love you and Raven have a bond from your emotions. That bond was nothing compared to the one Trigon gave you to her. That bond has been rekindled and you and she now share strength and forces."_

Slade turns screaming "What the hell does our bond have to do with this?" he points up to the bleeding Addie, "What?"

Akaige screams _"Your pain is her pain!"_ Slade stops his rage and gives disgust, _"Oh, just struck you did it? Yes! The plan is her pain, is your pain!"_

Slade looks at the steps, "The pain I'm feeling she's feeling?"

_"That and much more for she feels pain for your pain. Like a layer of extra misery to spicing up the first splotch of torture!" _Akaige laughs, to that Slade snarls and runs out in an attack. Akaige latches his claw around the stretching fist to twirl Slade past himself, _"Watch yourself Wilson! I still need you,"_ Akaige lets off the fist, _"So don't make me kill you."_

Slade rubs his wrist, "She never hurt you. Why did you do this?"

Akaige rolls his hooded eyes, _"First, Pakku is the one who did this, not me! Second, I have my reasons for helping Trigon too."_

Robin looks over the newcomer, then Terra, "Terra, what happened?"

Akaige looks up a smirk before he hides his face in the hood. _"I separated from her being. She… could not take the separation."_ Beast Boy stomps over cradling her, _"Do not worry green-child! She's alive. I suggest we leave someone here for her, those three will do!" _Frylock, Shake, and Meatwad look at each other confused, Akaige walks past them adding, _"They're the most worthless here so shall we go?"_

The Aqua Teen mumble as Akaige turns to Slade, _"Wilson!" _Slade looks up as Akaige steps down the hole, _"It's time we show them what HELL is all about!"_

Robin runs next to Slade, "He's only worried about you! Why doesn't he even say our names?" Slade looks over and then the hole, "He knows I'm ready to do anything to save Raven. He's counting on it."

…The Chamber…

Pakkurath has shackled Raven to a wheel with an S on it, the Scath symbol on its wheel. Raven looks up to Pakkurath, "I hate you…"

Pakku grins, "Not the first time a Raven told me such sweet things." Pakku whips his trench in a turn, "It will take some time for this ritual to take place. In the mean time we can watch your friends suffer and…" Raven pulls at the bindings, "They are unbreakable bindings, for the record! Fused with powerful magi and psycho kinesis, the sheer material is compressed to a density no force aside from the power of a true master psychic, or demon, could break them!"

Raven glares on the cocky Pakkurath, "Why are you doing this?"

"I have my reasons."

"You don't know what it's like!" Raven yells, "All my life I wanted this, to be happy! I finally have that and you're taking that away from me!"

Pakku seems to slink his shoulders, Raven snaps "Do you know what it's like to even be loved?"

"WITCH!" Pakku swings around and clamps his flesh hand on her mouth, a vision hits Raven's mind in his blind rage. The vision was blood, his body broken at the feet of a black shadow. A woman lays at the side, body and flesh bare, but alive? _"No one,"_ speaks the voice of the figure standing, _"Leaves my side without reparations, boy."_

Pakkurath lets go, fluttering away from Raven he grabs his mouth and seems to heave forward, then away some more Pakku flips over to his stomach and vomits. Raven looks somewhat surprised, "He… skinned her?"

Pakku wipes his mouth, and turns with a stare of his brows, "Skinned her is a calmer word for tortured. Skinning kills a person eventually, but his powers kept her soul trapped to her flesh." Pakku turns up his nose, "He said if I wanted her to pass on… I must be the one to…"

Raven cringes to the side, Pakku raises up to clasp the metal arm, "If I do this and offer you to Trigon. He promises to give her back to me, alive, and free of the pain." Pakku screams "I don't care about you or your precious lover! I'm going to have my happiness back! After all the years as a Kagejin I at least deserve that!"

Pakku was going to float off as Raven asks "Do you think Trigon will keep his word?"

"Raven." Pakkurath turns his tusks asking "If it was Slade you lost, would you not try it still?"

A moment of silence and both make separate paths. Raven sighs deeply, a tear escapes her right eye as she asks "Slade…?"

…The Early Passage…

Akaige looks up to Slade, _"A little farther Wilson, and we may have a slight…"_ The passage opens up into a large rounded chamber with many figures rustling about. Akaige sighs with his claw on his hips, _"Problem…"_

Beast Boy gasps wide-jawwed, "Dude, what are they?"

Cyborg blinks, "My guess, zombies?"

What seemed to be tons of reanimated corpses stood in their way? Akaige looks around the mindless fodder, seeming a collection of undead warriors and soldiers they varied with armor, feather garbs, or clothed robes. Robin smirks saying, "We can take them," he grabs his staff twirling it, "Titans, g…" the claw arm raises up as Akaige screams _"Ever hear the phrase DISTRACTION? That's what they want you to do…"_ Akaige chuckles, _"Actually, that's what I wanted you to do."_

Starfire floats over asking, "If that is the case, than what are we to do?"

Akaige looks up to a spear being tossed at them, Akaige flips up his claw and twirls the spear in mid flight to his side arm, _"There's going to be one way, mine. Take it, or leave it!"_

Akaige runs with the spear swinging it back and forth between the zombies. The spear makes a swaying like path as one side would be barred of zombies than the other side. The titans and Slade followed behind quickly until Beast Boy trips. They reached the other end without noticing, Robin turns back to the storming rhino, "Beast Boy! I'm going to get him!"

Akaige growls _"Leave him! He's not that strong anyway!"_

Robin looks over screaming "We're not leaving him!"

Akaige looks over and snaps, _"Fine, stay here!"_ Akaige clacks the Spear down like a vaulting pole to leap into the air and at the roof. Akaige then kicks off the stone formation of the roof with slight red energy sparking his right arm, _"Mortals,"_ Akaige points the spear down screaming, _"And their idiot loyalties!"_

The Zombies had a green gorilla on the ground when a spear point breaks on the dirt. The staff splinters with the force and sends splinters of wood every which way like bullets, tearing into the zombies making them fall back. Beast Boy stands up grinning, "Thanks, I wa…" Akaige grabs Beast Boy by the scruff and tosses him to the tunnel, _"Thank them brat!"_

Beast Boy skids to the tunnel and his friends, the zombies were rushing to the tunnel when a claw stretches to the tunnel entrance and collapses it. Akaige calls back his claw to the middle of the room to have the zombies looking on him. One rushes with a sword to his back but a fast roundhouse kick back takes the zombie from the midsection. Akaige clenches his claw, _"Eh, I hated all that walking anyway. The only boring thing,"_ Akaige flings up his claw slashing apart the next zombie, _"You guys don't bleed barely enough!"_

…The Chamber Entrance…

Pakkurath watches the events with a small black orb, "Damn, he's going to ruin everything."

Blood floats in smirking, "I sent those kids and Wade to meet the titans and Slade. That should take care of that."

Pakku grabs his chin, "I don't… what would he be planning?" Pakku floats away asking Blood, "Will you keep an eye on Raven?"

Blood nods, "Certainly, I need to ready her for the ritual anyhow."

Pakkurath looks back, "This… preparation…" he shifts a little "It's not as bad as Trigon says it is, is it?"

Blood mentions slowly, "Ask me, it's not bad enough!"

…The Chamber, Raven…

Raven shifts her wrists under the chains, "Ah… I had to get caught?" she hears movement; Raven looks over to see to her shock, Slade! "Slade! You're here already?"

Slade runs over and sighs, "Raven, I'm sorry for letting you get caught." He grabs her chin; Raven raises a brow because something didn't feel right. "Raven you have to do something for me, for all of us." Slade holds up a dagger, "You have to end this silly game, you have to take your life to save ours."

Raven looks scared, "What, can't you get me out?"

Slade shakes his head no, "I can't these bonds are too strong. Besides you'll be doing us all a favor if you just end this. Only when you're gone will Trigon stop trying to enter our world. Think about us, not yourself."

Raven was really stunned, "Slade…"

"Oh come on!" Slade grabs his hips, "Let's face it, this won't work out! I'm too old; you're too young, let's just say our goodbyes and move on, kay?"

Raven glares at Slade before smirking, "You having fun in my mind," her eyes flickered fast tossing the figure of Slade back, "Now I'm going to play in yours!"

Slade turns to Blood; he stands up grabbing his head, "Ow that actually hurt!" Blood walks back over chuckling, "I was just wondering how much you love him, and you know curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat Blood!" Raven feels a metal hand on her forehead, "Yes, but a cat can eat a Raven whole, Raven."

Raven gives a cocky smirk, "Try it."

"You certainly are a…" Blood walks to the side where there seems to be a book, "Well, no reason to wait anymore! Let's get the show on the road as it were!" Blood grins a side grin and glare while taking a knife, "Or, the end of the world in our case!"

…Separating Tunnels…

Robin takes a step before hearing Beast Boy, "Man, he seems a bit grouchy."

Pakka who was being silent now grumbles, "He's not grumpy, he's annoyed. He doesn't help the good guys like this."

Cyborg looks over asking "Why not? He's pretty strong."

"He's a demon." Pakka sighs adding, "He destroys the good not help it."

Starfire floats using her hands to illuminate the dark walls, "Perhaps he is trying to assist us in repentance for evil deeds?"

Pakka laughs, "You don't know him like I do! Akaige is here for something else, a personal matter. Something he felt so important he couldn't chance you kids ruining it."

Slade was to the back listening, he didn't like the events either. Akaige showed pretty strong back there. Still, he wasn't so powerful to be worried about. "Pakkarath," Pakkarath turns back to listen, "He said that the blood of the immortal opened the door, and it closes it. What does that mean?"

"Hm, could be anything. Maybe your blood is important to stopping this mess." Pakka leaps on top of Cyborg, "A matter of fact that would explain why Akaige keeps talking to you on a name basis. We might have a chance to stop this."

"What is this thing anyway?" Cyborg looks at the head on his scalp, "I remember you said Pakku made this whole plan because of his dad, so what's the deal?"

Pakka sighs, "Well, Akaige found one of these old rituals from the "Church Of Blood" and tried to use it in a deal with Trigon. He looked into the elements of it elements to ritual rely on many things; people, places, that and sometimes special actions that cause imbalances. Akaige seemed to be on the breakthrough when suddenly he lost his nerve and dispersed with the plan. Pakku found the notes on this plan and took them for himself, making a new deal with Trigon. Why Akaige stopped his plotting or Pakku's involvement I don't know."

Slade shrugs, "I'm not worried about that," well he was, but he has other things like Raven to deal with first, "What I want to know is just what Akaige planned for me."

Pakka chuckles, "A connection between you and Raven makes her feel your pain, and yours hers. Even now you must feel it." Slade looks to his side, fear, rage, something like that plays in his chest, "That connection is deadly and I think you're going to be used as the pushing stone for the last part. Whatever it is you have to fall for the plan to work."

The group enters into another group of chambers with whom else but the HIVE kids inside and Blackfire. Robin gulps before being plowed by Jinx through a wall, the other kids do like before. Slade hears steps, turning he sees Wade, "You!"

Wade shrugs, "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"My son, wife, friend!" Slade storms up the steps after Wade, "Come here!"

Wade yells "The hell I'm coming over there! You'll kill me!"

"That's the point!"

The two make their way to a chamber with a giant statue, Slade glares on this stone figure of a four eyed, antler headed demon, "Trigon?"

Wade nods, "Yeah, must be a real treat seeing the old big-bad again!" Trigon's eyes seem to flare up, "He's been waiting to even the score bro, check this out!"

Six bits of rubble start to up heave, and figures break free. Slade looks around; the figures stand sluggishly "It can't just be you and me Wade?"

Wade grins, "What can I say? I have something of 'Let others do the dirty work' problem!"

Slade chuckles deeply, "Okay, I'll just tear these things apart and then you!" Slade runs at the closest figure to stop, Wintergreen? "What?"

The dead apparition of Wintergreen strikes Slade with a punch to the stomach, Slade falters back and is grabbed by the legs to be tripped, Slade looks as Jericho and Grant, his sons now took his feet from under him. Next his hands are grabbed and pulled up, Raven and Addie? What's going on?

"Something wrong…" Slade looks up to the one eyed specter, his face bone and with one dead red eye Slade recognizes it as himself, as a ghoulish warrior for Trigon. "My, so this is me… or the human that was me." This other Slade grabs the real Slade by the jaw, "Hm, interesting… yet so weak. A failure really."

Slade snaps at the fake "I'm not a failure!"

Addie's bloody form asks, "Are you now? I remember a failure husband, father, and man! You failed all the promises you made me!"

Grant and Jericho walk over, Grant speaks in dual tones for both, "What about us dad? We needed someone in our lives but the mercenary life was so much better! Why couldn't you be a real man and do what you had to, not what you wanted to!"

Wintergreen huskily speaks, "What of me, master? What was that blade in my chest? My gift for years of service?" Slade looks shyly away, "You failed me; it was always a matter of time till you failed me like all the rest."

The next one of Raven kneels at Slade's face, "You're failing me right now. Being so weak, playing against me with this weakness. Just give up for my sake and leave me alone!"

Slade screams as this was starting to get maddening, Raven was doing the same in the chamber as Blood has a small bowl. "Calm down little lady!" Blood muses playfully, "I bet now you wish you didn't fall in love!" Blood writes the markings of Scath on her body the best he could, mainly one her face and back. He uses some of the blood from Addie which was part of the ritual. "A little longer Raven and it will all be over." Blood smiles cruelly, "Yes, every last bit of this world will be over with."

Slade feels the grasp of his other, costumed self tossing him up over the others. Slade stands up slowly to then have his eye lay lamely on a fireball to his ribs, Slade falls in on this injury looking back up to his other self. "You're pathetic. Look at yourself! When you held only yourself in regard you had everything." The other Slade lists off his fingers, "Wealth, power, respect, minions."

Slade screams, "Then why wasn't I ever happy? Why did everything I have from that time seem like nothing while I had her?"

The outfitted Slade storms over and releases a running kick to the real Slade's ribs, "Her? What about her? Some girl, a kid that you fell for because she's your "savior"? What has she given you? What really has Raven shown you but pain! Look, she brought you here, to this hell! You're being tortured for a girl who doesn't even really know you!"

Slade looks up to the figures of his loved ones, "That's not true…"

Wintergreen murmurs, "It was a mistake bringing her there."

Slade looks at Wintergreen, his eye looks shakily, "What did you say?" Wintergreen repeats and Slade lowers his head. His shoulders are bobbing up and down but Slade surprises the figures with laughter. Slade stands up and wipes a tear away, "To think I was actually starting to believe you were them." Slade shakes his head, "I'm an idiot sometimes I really am."

The other Slade shifts uneasily, "What are you trying to say!"

"You're fakes." Slade smirks on the bewildered Wintergreen, "Especially you. My real friend always felt Raven was the best thing to happen to me. So if that was the case, you're just a fake." Slade steps over to Wintergreen asking "What was it you said to me before you died?"

"That… it was only a matter of time! A matter of time before you killed me, and failed me like all the others in your life!"

Slade nods, a smile he says "You know all the time I was with Wintergreen I think he knew what he was doing. He was trying to save the man that saved him. After Addie left me he was the only one willing to be at my side salvaging the little bit of me that was still human." Slade chuckles, "He was a resilient old man. With Raven, he saw me progressing back to a real person." Slade glares a hate on this fake Wintergreen, "You know what I think! I think what Wintergreen was saying was it was only a matter of time, till I had to make the choice."

"What choice?" asks Addie and to that Slade smiles, "The choice," he feels himself standing up seeing Wade totally astonished, the nightmares he was seeing had vanished and the statue cracks into pieces slowly, "The choice to stop letting my memories hold me back, and make something of a future." Slade snarls in a right handed fist, "To make my future with her!"

"What the hell happened?" Wade looks on fearfully, "This, this wasn't what I thought was…"

"What did you think was going to happen?" Slade glares a heated stare, "That I was going to fall on my knees, be beaten by those things of Trigon? I'm not that easy to beat brother you of all people should know that!"

Wade grabs for his side, he raises the gun but his face is struck in the fierce punch. Slade releases more punches, faster and stronger, more hellish in power! Then, his fists burn in blue flame, Wade screams as his face becomes burnt and horridly bruised. Finally Slade lets a final punch launch Wade off onto a wall, Wade bounces off then rolls on the ground to the edge of a chasm that he barely grabs onto. Slade runs over, he looks down on Wade who sees in fear his brother. Slade glares hate, that "brother" caused his family to leave him, his brother caused his only friend to die in his arms, and then his two sons, and the woman he first love. Worst yet, the one person that ever truly meant all he had, Raven, now is in this place because of him… but still… "Here, give me your hand!" Slade reaches down. The old him would leave Wade to die, the one who sold his soul to a demon for personal gain. But right now, Wilson, the man that Raven wants to save life not end it was going to do what Raven wanted him to do.

Wade looks on the hand, his brother's face, and in a snarl Wade spits on Slade's offer, "Never, I'd rather die than owe you!"

Wade looses grip and falls into the dark abyss. Slade looks down with slight awe, "Why… couldn't he just…"

_"He was in all aspects your darkest self Wilson."_ Slade looks back to Akaige who has a zombie's head in his claw, _"Alas poor… whoever, I knew squat about thee!" _Akaige tosses the head into the chasm, _"Zombie goes down the hole… eh-he."_ Akaige notices the stare so he shrugs, _"What can I say? I'm a demon; I have a twisted sense of pleasure! Now, you have things to take care of!" _Akaige points ahead, _"Your beloved awaits true love's first kiss! Gah, I hate that line, how about she's sitting on her butt for you to save her? Much more acceptable and realistic!"_

Akaige motions to the passage Slade doesn't move but asks "What was that fire? How did I use that?"

Akaige chuckles a little, _"That was your connection to Raven. Somehow the remnant of power Trigon gave you has been rekindled in your soul with her own. You're using a sort of… flicker of shadow energy Raven has to boost it."_ Slade motions to the passage; looking back he asks "Whose side are you on?"

_"My side."_ The answer was quick and unattached, _"As long as your side's goals are mine you won't have any trouble with me."_ Slade glares, "When our goals are not so close?"

Akaige chuckles again, but a hint of darker knowledge plays in the voice, _"What do you think would happen? Slade, you have a girl to save."_

Slade narrows his eyes before grabbing his sword and taking this passage. Akaige clicks his claw saying _"Silly Wilson, My trix aren't until the end…"_ Akaige playfully motions himself to the edge hearing a grunting sound of someone climbing, _"And oh, what tricks I have in store!"_

Note: Tah-dah! Another fun little chapter! I wish this story had more romance don't you? I miss it so much… sniffle… I promise, lots of romance in the end! That, and my other story has true-nothing-but romance! No war of the worlds stuff, just love. Maybe a little action here and there, but a more romantic based theme than this one. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers big climax next chapter! That and all those questions will be answered, so if you have any questions you might want to make a note on it!


	12. Chapter 12

Flickering Shadows

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 12: No more questions, only answers

Note: A long chapter, with a twisty path and action. I don't own Teen Titans and a lot of this stuff, duh. I don't own the Monty Python skit… but it's hilarious! I figured we needed some humor especially with what happens in this chapter.

**Sometimes, we have to look back at our past and ask questions. Why did I do that, or why didn't I do that? However, dwelling on our past can be like a personal hell. Forever looking at our mistakes we find great pain. Trapped on the brink of darkness, where all our mind can do is flicker shadows… those shadows that were our mistakes, our failures, and our great losses. One man defines that very well, Slade Wilson.**

Slade stops at the stone bridge; he looks over to see Pakkurath was there. "What the hell do you want?"

Pakkurath looks at Slade, his brows glare in hate, "You think you're the only one who has suffered Wilson?" Pakku laughs mockingly, "You want to save her then get through me… if you can."

Slade grips the sword, "Sure, if you say so." His eyes glow bright in blue fire, "Just warning you it isn't going to be pretty."

Pakkurath chuckles as he removes his shades, the eyes were not there instead he had two eye sockets. "Yeah, I can see how ugly it got from here with you!"

…Blood Church…

Frylock sort of looks over Terra with his Fry-dar thing. Shake paces while Meatwad is nibbling on some wood. Shake snaps "How can you eat at a time like this?"

Meatwad shrugs, "It's my nerves. Every time I get nervous I have to eat." Shake smiles adding, "It's no wonder why you're so fat."

Frylock screams "Would you two knock it off? She has a concussion!" Frylock looks over Terra, "Man, this is bad."

Ignigknot walks out adding, "And now it has just doubled in terrible horror Fry-man!"

"That's right!" Eer grabs his pistol, "Bow down cave-man, cause we are going to mess you up!"

Frylock glares before firing his eye beams and blowing up their guns, "Well, now what?"

Eer and Ignigknot look at each other, Ignigknot asks "Was there a plan B Eer?"

"Naw man, we're stoned out of our gourds. We just came up here to get some smokes!"

Terra now starts to stir, she opens her blue eyes and sees Frylock and the others, then the Mooninites, "Oh-kay, my head hurts and I'm seeing things. Akaige must have smacked me pretty hard."

Frylock looks stunned, "He caused that? He said you couldn't handle his separation from you."

Terra nods, "That guy wasn't lying, but only because he slammed my head into the pavement." Terra stands up rubbing her head, "He's up to something bad. I remember a little bit, but honestly I can't remember a whole lot." Terra looks up and glares, "I do remember one thing. We have to stop this fast."

Now everyone looks as four teens run into the church Robin and Cyborg both swing over the podium and benches to close off the passage. After that Robin lays back and sighs deeply as Starfire floats asking, "Do you feel the HIVE children are somehow stronger?"

Robin looks up sweating "Yeah somehow."

Beast Boy sees Terra, "Terra? Is that really you or… that other guy?"

Terra looks him in the eyes seductively before grabbing his cheek, "Take a guess."

The barricade is blown open by a purple bolt and Blackfire floats up with her eyes glowing, "What's the matter? I thought we were having fun!"

The HIVE kids come in smiling; Gizmo charges his cannons asking "Any last requests?"

Terra screams "Hold it!" she runs between the two sides, "Listen, you don't want to die right? Well if you keep fighting on their side that's all you'll end up with!"

The teenage villains look at each other worried, Jinx groans as she had to admit the whole blood church thing was more than they usually did. "Okay, I admit this stuff has been weird but why do you think we'll get killed?"

Mammoth nods, "Yeah, it was Trigon and Blood who said we'd be fine!"

Terra nods, "You probably would have been screwed over by them too, but this other guy has something else in store! He's called Akaige and he has been playing all of you as fools!" the teenagers all look surprised Terra walks to the steps asking "What do you say? Help us out and live?"

Jinx rolls her eyes, "Like there was a choice?"

…The Chasm…

Wade holds onto the stones before making another leap and grab. He makes little head way as the chasm seems to be too dark to see where he's headed. Wade reaches up again to have his hand grabbed, "No… Slade!" Wade looks up and sees the strange claw holding his arm. The claw restricts up the cliff wall bringing Wade up to the top. Wade pulls up and sits there looking at Akaige, "What the hell are…"

Akaige shakes his head, _"Now, now! Not right now. You and Blood have some things to take care of."_

Wade rubs his head, "Yeah, I'll take the secret path and get there quicker, probably even before Slade!"

Wade ran off, Akaige sighs deeply as he follows behind on the secret path, _"I love when a plan comes together."_ Akaige snickers, _"That and when they give an idiot the secret shortcuts to somewhere."_

…Main Chamber…

"Feeling tired my dear?" Brother Blood grins a little sadistically, "I understand you are going through a great deal of pain. Your humanity is slowly being purged from your soul, replaced by the demonic blood of your father." Blood turns seeing the girl Raven has her hair longer, her form glows with red markings.

Raven's dress has been torn off from the midsection, arms, and back leaving a slither of her dresses bottom at her pelvis, and the upper parts of her top over her chest. The scarlet red outfit Slade bought her seems pretty bad but maybe if she didn't seem so tired she might have worried about it.

Raven looks up her ragged, tired face to Blood her eyes forming red ones, "I'm going to feast on your soul…" she says slightly, but in a deep tone.

Blood shrugs, "Too bad I already sold it to my master. So you would only feast on a more flesh and bone course." Blood blinks, "Wait that and metal, almost forgot I did myself in robotics."

Blood fastens adrill onto his right knuckle, grinning a little side smirk Blood asks, "Have you been in for a recent checkup?" Raven snaps her fang teeth; Blood barely lost his fingers, "Whoa! I guess not!" he cackles a little to himself as he hears her back seems to snap a little, "Ah, the wings should be forming! Seems I am running a little low on time so let's get moving more quickly!" the drill begins to whirr, "Oh, this might hurt like hell. Luckily, I'm not the one that will feel it!"

…Stone Bridge…

Slade leaps over the charging fireballs, he dodges again in a roll before the next one. Slade turns up and sees Pakkurath is now in the air, his left hand manipulates the air into orbs of flame and stone, the fires strike in cinders that burn sore as they explode like chaff as it flutters all around. Slade ignores this pain as his own hands burn with the blue fire. The gift of Raven he knew thankfully how to use from Trigon. Slade tosses up his hands together and fires two pillars of fire that swirl around each other as serpents, dancing in parallel fashion on the target.

Pakkurath raises his metal arm and blocks the fires. The arm heats up and burns red hot on the side but Pakku was not hurt from the thermal pads in the socket. "Nice try Wilson! However, I expected many tricks under this place! You can not outdo my powers in the magi!"

Slade screams "Your magi can kiss the brownest part of my white…" Slade runs and jumps off a protruding rock stalagmite, then his fists burn as he closely comes in on Pakku letting his fist strike hard. Pakku was able to block with his forearm the one punch, but the second one comes from the other side and hits the jaw making the flying sorcerer now plummet fast. Pakku lands and skids a little before pushing up. His lip bleeds but a smile perks up, "Now I am really pissed!"

Pakku floats up quick before flinging his open palms back then forward, hurling them again and again. Slade couldn't tell what was happening till everything was getting dark, he looks up seeing the hanging stalactites from the roof were coming down like daggers. Slade hops and leaps from each one as they strike the bridge. The bridge cracks a little but does not crumble. Pakku growls lowly as Slade gets to the other side and makes a dash to the exit, "NO!" Pakku flings his two palms and makes them constrict, the entrance crumbles in on itself like fingers had dug the stone dirt in on itself.

Slade skids to a halt and looks at the only path to Raven, "Raven…" he looks heartbroken for a moment but then his view turns back in a scowl, "You have been pushing me too long kid. Move these damn rocks!"

Pakku snarls his tusks, "Never!"

"Do it now!" Slade demands with the sword's tip at the magi, "Do it or I swear if she's dead, nothing will save you from my wrath!"

Pakku floats there a moment, his un-lensed eyes look on sadly, "… Wrath, of all things. What is the point anymore?" Pakku floats down and lies at the stone bridge, "Why must I have nothing? Why must all the dreams I had be gone?" Pakku looks up coldly, "You had your happiness! Why must I not have mine?"

Slade shrugs, "Who knows, who cares? I do know she's waiting for me and I won't let you stop me!" Slade makes in a stance with the sword; Pakku looks at this and snarls before thrusting his palm vertically towards him. Slade hears the rocks move, he looks sort of surprised "Get going!" Slade turns back to Pakku who sort of sat slumped over, "She needs you. Don't fail her like I did."

Slade looks a little perplexed, but he agrees he has to go. Slade runs the hall screaming "Thanks kid!" and he's gone in a flash. Pakku sighs deeply on himself, "I'm a failure like he said I was."

…Paths and Turns…

Terra looks over, "So we all understand now?"

Everyone shakes their heads yes except one green changeling, "Er… all except after 'So here's what is happening!'"

The others fault slightly; Terra gives a small smile saying "Okay B.B. I'll explain it again for you."

"Well, Akaige started making up a plan for Trigon off the Blood Church angle. Then something came up Akaige realized no matter what he did the Bloody Angel plan from Trigon would never work. He told Trigon but Trigon was all, 'I am Trigon the Terrible! This plan will succeed!' and so Akaige just gives up and moves onto his own plans."

Beast Boy blinks, "Shouldn't that be it then?"

Gizmo who also listened to the things Terra said originally groans, "Does he ever listen? Akaige didn't just give up! He realized if one demon wasn't going to listen to reason, maybe another wouldn't. Enter in the sons Pakka and Pakku. Akaige had them take his plan to Trigon, and knowing how stubborn Trigon was he figured one of them would make a deal." Gizmo shrugs, "Seems that Pakku made the deal with Trigon kind of screwing us all over now."

Beast Boy nods, "Oh! I see, so that is what was happening?"

Terra shrugs, "The most I can understand. I think there is still some other things but I only had a glimpse." Terra looks at the chamber they enter; it leads down two paths, "Wow, where should we go?"

Robin looks at them, "Do you guys know which way takes us to the final chamber?"

Jinx looks, "Oh I remember! The left!" she makes a step down that path, "No, wait… might have been the right."

Several groans and Jinx glares, "Okay I know! It had to be the left! Come on already!"

They took the left tunnel but behind them clacked metal feet. Pakka listened in on the whole thing, "I see. So that was why he wanted us here." Pakka looks on the right path, "Pakku has to know we might still have some time."

…The Ritual Chamber…

Blood steps back with his thumb up like an artist, "Hm, not bad!" he chuckles as the tired Raven has fallen unconscious from the ordeal. "I must say I feel like a kindergartener again! Finger painting is so much more fun with blood!"

A stone moves on a set of stone stairs, Wade exits the hole and runs over to Blood yelling, "Slade is on his way! Any word from those brats?"

Blood looks back, "None, and Pakku seems to have been gone too long." Blood wanders his eyes up seeing a figure loom out of the hole, "You idiot!" Blood reaches for a blade, "You lead him here!"

The blade seems to move off the table and towards the figure. Akaige reaches out his palm and lets the blade spin off the ground and stick from its tip across his palm. _"Do not fear me priest! I am merely here to rub Trigon's nose in his mistakes."_

Blood looks nervously at Raven, Akaige chuckles adding, _"I won't interfere with your ritual. I see some more interesting events are still about to play out."_ Akaige drops the knife and sits on the steps, _"Let's see how long Slade takes to get here."_

Blood pulls his collar as Wade looks confused, "What the hell is your problem?"

"I don't like this! Trigon never mentioned him on our side."

_"I'm not on your side."_ Akaige sits with his claw tapping the stone impatiently, _"Slade better hurry the hell up, I'm getting bored."_

…The Bridge…

Pakku sat with his metal arm tossing stones in the lava below. His shades shattered her didn't care about the eyeless slots of his viewing the energy pouring up like smoke. "The demonic energy is rising up. The ritual must be finished, or close to it." Pakku hears the tacking sounds, "Pakka, when did you get back here?"

Pakka clacks over to Pakku, "Earlier." Pakka looks at the stones and asks "Was this all for that woman?"

"Yes."

"Was it revenge?"

"No… hope."

"Ah… hope is as dangerous as revenge. Our father always said hope and revenge are the two forms of last resolve in 'Perfect Prey'." Pakka looks on the lava as it seems to spew up a little, "Hope makes men stronger, Revenge foolish. So are you sure it was hope?"

Pakku looks at his brother, "Perhaps not." Pakku sighs, "I wanted to overshadow that bastard! His plans seemed perfect; they had no real way of stopping the ritual. When Trigon takes her as his own flesh and blood, there is nothing that can stop him! He'll have her and his power as one. Nothing, I mean nothing can stop that power."

Pakka shakes his head no, "Then why would a master strategist and tactician like Akaige not use it? Something must have more power than Trigon. That is why that monster came here to see the force itself." Pakka leaps up on Pakku's shoulder, "You know our father. He has a dark pride for the powerful ones. Those who fight with extreme force and resolve. Heroes and saviors of life, the ones that make great sacrifice for their hopes. He must have found one here somewhere."

Pakku looks at the tunnel, "I think you're right. He has found a stubborn one. Slade."

Pakka nods, "I see, Slade may be the one he wants. Then maybe it was Raven? Or both? I wish I knew." Pakka leaps off "You do know why we are here, correct? We were supposed to be his powers here. Without a proper ritual Akaige is using shadow energy to form a metaphysical apparition of himself. If we are not here but in our own world Akaige will loose his powers in this realm. You know what has to be done to stop him."

Pakku looks at Pakka, "I see… death?" Pakka nods, "We will reform in our world, the one you and I created. Still, I'm not ready." Pakka screams "It must be done! The sooner we are gone the sooner Akaige looses his powers in this world!"

Pakku nods, "I agree," he grabs Pakka by the head, "Then you may go! I have to stay and make him suffer!"

Pakka snarls out, "Look at you! Look at your arm you're turning into him!" Pakku pauses, "You want the shadow realm you want to take it from Akaige! Just like he took it from Naimus! Don't be foolish, this is the on…" Pakku drops Pakka into the lava and watches a small collection of white smoke disappear to the air. Pakku looks at his metal arm and grins, "Perhaps I do wish for power. Either way I will show Akaige, our father just what power I already do have."

…Another Chamber…

The titans walk into this one large chamber of stone. On one wall is what looks like a stone face with a mustache. Opposite of it were tons of skeletons and skulls. Robin takes a deep breath, "Wow, this doesn't look good."

"BEWARE!" the titans jump as the stone face has awoken and screams this. Cyborg screams "Whoa! A talking rock!"

"I am not a talking rock! I am… a… um…" The stone face looks up, "Hm, it has been a long time since I actually said who I am."

Frylock raises his radar, "Hey, something is moving! All the way at the other end of this chamber!" they all look over to the tunnel at the end of the room. The stone face smiles his mustache, "OH! The Beast of Brutality!"

The others look at the stone face worried. Robin asks "Um, what kind of beast?"

There is a loud roar, the face looks up confused, "Let's see, it's been so many years since the last massacre." The titans and others grimace, "I mean, body parts flying everywhere. Blood seemed to coat this cave for days on end to tell you the truth."

Another roar and Beast Boy runs over and tries shaking the rock, "Dude! What is it?"

The stone looks at Beast Boy, "Oh! Cool! A goblin!"

Beast Boy blinks, "What? It's a goblin?" his mind sees a giant green monster, "Oh man!"

"No! You're a goblin!" Beast Boy pales as the stone starts to rant off on the last time he saw a goblin. Mammoth shrugs, "I think he's senile or something."

Blackfire looks over, "Hey! That thing is getting closer!" she looks and sees a shadow in the tunnel coming closer, and larger! "Oh wow! Come on what are we fighting?"

The stone face looks over, "Oh!" he coughs to clear his throat, "BEWARE! Those whom dare enter this place must challenge the beast of brutality. He with the teeth or torment, and legs of lost hope!" The children are getting frightened, "The ears of endeavors cruelty, and puffy tail… of pure evil!"

The titans look around, Cyborg asks, "Teeth, legs, ears, and puffy tail? That sounds like a…"

The shadow hops out; a small white rabbit looks out twitching its nose for several moments. The heroes look slack-jawed, Beast Boy goes, "Dude… it's a rabbit!"

Shake screams, "You have to be kidding me! I was standing here about to pee myself…" Shake looks shifty eyed, "I mean, Meatwad was about to pee himself…"

Meatwad looks up, "I wasn't going to do that."

"Shut up you little rolls of fatty juices and ground beef-back!" Shake waddles towards the rabbit grabbing a bat, "Wait here! This is a job for the master, Master Shake!"

The stone face screams, "Holy crap! Don't do that!" Shake snaps "Shut up you idiot it's just a rabbit!"

"Don't you see the teeth? That thing is a monster, a natural born killer! He has a mean streak a mile wide!"

"Shut up!" Shake steps next to the rabbit, "Okay, time to say nighty-night Bugs Bunny!"

There is a loud screech sound, Shake screams loudly as a straw and gloves came flying with red spray. The heroes look horrified as Meatwad has a glove fall on his face, "DAMN!"

The rabbit sits there wiggling its nose as the bottom stub of Shake sort of waddles a little before sitting still. Frylock looks wide-eyed, "It just… I mean, did you see what it did?"

Beast Boy blinks, "Man, I never knew rabbits could do that!"

The rabbit looks on the other heroes. Robin grabs his staff, "Titans, Go!"

The rabbit's eyes glow red; his teeth seem to grow sharper as it screeches up. The rabbit comes barreling on the heroes leaving a trail of dust. The stone face screams, "I freaking told you! Nobody ever listens to me! Do they think I'm just here for looks?"

…The Ritual Chamber…

Slade stops outside the doors that have Trigon's face. "Hm… wonder if I'm on the right track?"

Slade looks at the large two-door monument and pushes on it. The doors won't budge, "Fine! Some real elbow grease is in order!" Slade's eye glows and the doors seem to turn red hot before finally they broke off the hinges. Slade looks up at the startled Blood and Wade, "Ah, hello boys!" Slade takes a step forward, "Miss me?"

_"Any slower,"_ Slade looks startled at Akaige, _"And we'd have to worry about you being too old for this!"_

Slade looks between the three, "So, you all want to try me? Come on I have more than enough fire to burn you all down!"

Wade grabs for his guns, "Argh! Someone give me a freaking brake!"

Blood looks over at Wade, "I can do that!" his smile grows sadistic as he points out his palms, "Acuraeum Insignium ven Trigon!"

Wade looks up before the fires burst out on his person. Wade screams loudly as his whole body seems to tense then becomes limp. Wade twitches his right eye and looks with red flames. "Cool…"

Slade takes a step back. Blood grabs the axe Pakku stole from Slade once before, "Wade!" Blood tosses the axe and Wade grabs it. Slade looks at Wade and sees the axe; he stood almost like him with the sword. Slade looks at Akaige, 'He planned this out, my darker self.' Slade takes his sword and raises it, 'Well if he wanted a show he's going to get it!' Slade screams charging and striking with the sword as Wade parries with his axe.

Akaige seems to bob his legs smirking, _"About time I can enjoy a good show."_

…The Beasts Chamber…

Robin is running with his staff up in a downward swing but as he struck the rabbit has passed by it. Robin now vaults inches from the razor fangs and leaps up. The rabbit skids and turns back to charge again. Robin lands and looks back at rabbit gasping at its drooling bites. A blue beam hits the rabbit and bounces it off from Robin. Robin pants in relief as the rabbit now skids to the ground.

Cyborg runs up and helps Robin up, "Aw man that is one nasty rabbit!"

Robin rubs his head, "You keep him busy! I'll go see if that rock thing knows how to kill it."

Gizmo leaps above the rabbit, "AH!" the rabbit is latched onto one of the legs chewing it to bits, "Hurry up already!"

Robin runs over to the rock face, "Hey, how do we kill that thing?"

The rock rants off about how no one listens to him but Robin screams, "How do we kill this thing?"

The rock blinks, "Oh? Hm, I think it was the Holy Grenade."

Robin blinks, "Holy grenade?"

The rock grins, "Why yes, the holy hand grenade should be able to put that beast down."

Robin grins, "Great! Where can we get one?"

The rocks blinks, "I don't know. I think they only had one and they used it on the Beast senior."

Robin groans the noise of Meatwad rolling away screaming as the rabbit chases, makes Robin scream "Come on! There has to be something else!"

The stone thinks a little, "Hm, how about the combustible carrot?"

Robin smiles, "Where is that?"

"Oh, I'm the guardian of that. None may take it without going through me!"

Robin gleefully screams, "Hey Mammoth!" Mammoth runs over, "Smash this rock will you?"

The rock sweats wide eyed, "Hold it!" he rolls out and to the ground showing a glowing gold carrot, "Just take it, crazies!"

Robin grabs the carrot and tosses it to Cyborg, "Cyborg, get it to eat this!"

Cyborg reaches but his hand is gone, "YO!" he looks to see the rabbit gnawing his hand, "Ah! My hands!"

Beast Boy sees the carrot and turns to a green rabbit. Beast Boy grabs the carrot and starts to hug it, the rabbit looks over and snarls chasing over at the two. Beast Boy runs with the carrot. Then an explosion later Robin sighs in relief, "Wow I'm glad it is over."

The rabbit returns and soon a frizzled Beast Boy stumbled over collapsing. The rabbit snarls and drools until a beeper sounds off. The rabbit looks at his right paw and shows a watch, "Ah crap… time to go to my kids recital, all 500 of them." The rabbit starts hopping away. Jinx blinks raising her hand to ask what just happened but Blackfire just slaps her mouth shut, "You know what, I don't even want to know."

The heroes go to leave. The rock asks, "Hello?..." he sweats a little, "Um, a little help… anybody?"

…The Ritual Chamber…

Wade plows down his axe but Slade leaps back away from it. Wade screams as he now points up his fists making the fire spray like a flamethrower. Slade raises his palm making a shield of blue flame. Wade screams an obscenity before flinging the axe like a discus. Slade leaps up over the axe and comes back down in an arc with the sword. Wade hops back from the sword calling his axe from the side. Slade misses and then stares up, "What did I ever do to you Wade?"

Wade strikes and locks weapons with Slade. They bear off each other and Wade growls through his teeth, "You were always better, and stronger! Everyone looked up to you and ignored me! Our mother, father, teachers, I hated you!"

Slade pushes back Wade, "That's idiotic! Why would it matter so much?"

Wade grins holding the axe at his side, "Life is about being the best. About always having others under you, it is how I live." Slade looks at his feet and thinks about his life, "Strength, power, control oh my dear brother! It is all that matters. In my eyes with those things all else means nothing. I wanted it all everything you had was a sign of greater strength. Now I have a chance to have it and I'm taking it!"

Slade smirks up and says, "You were so jealous weren't you?" Wade glares, "Not for my power, the strength. The fact I had it all once. A wife, family, and you took it all away. To sit there and say you were jealous of my strength is sad." Wade sits there snarling as Slade screams "You think you can take that all away and just make me weaker? It only made me stronger, more determined to keep the things I still have! Come on lets finish this!"

The two run at each other and seem to burst in one large flush of flame. Wade and Slade speed to a halt with weapons at their sides. The strange room has gone silent, Blood bites his lip in expectation but Akaige just smiles, _"That's right, get stronger Wilson."_

Wade twitches, his axe falls from his grip as he leans on his knee. Then his body burst in flame and all watch as the red flames leave ash. Slade stands tall with his eye watching some cinders roll up and past his face. Slade looks past the flaming embers to Blood who stands fearfully, "Let her go!"

Blood gulps a lump in his throat, "D-Do you know what I am?" Blood speaks in a near shake, "I-I am the chosen minion of Trigon! I am his loyal companion to this world! You strike me and you seal your own fate!" Blood's face then twists. Slade takes a startled stance as a hand rips through Blood's face. Blood looks back at the four red eyes burning at his face. The white hairs are long and flutter with power up and down. "Foolish mortal. Your fate had been sealed long before now!" Blood's body burst in flame and soon his garbs, metal, and skeleton crumbles before a new figure. The figure stomps a hoofed foot on the burnt skull letting a long red cloak to fall over its frame. Red blood wings rise behind the beasts back as the fanged mouth grimly grins on Slade. Slade looks in horror at the tail of a serpent that rolls back and forth with a female form. "Raven?"

"No."the voice was not hers; it was Trigon. "This is the power of Bloody Angel! My daughter's demonic essence as it rules her form! However, her demonic blood is my blood and so I rule her flesh now!" Trigon looks at Akaige, "I told you Akaige! It is destiny I rule this flesh, I am stronger in her body!"

Akaige shrugs, _"I never said you couldn't rule her flesh. I only said you're not going to succeed with that form."_ Trigon snorts before stomping off the pedestals towards Slade. Slade looks mortified as he stood seeing his beloved Raven there, but not there. "Raven… please answer me."

"She can not answer you mortal! I am the one in control! She is merely my filthy daughter! This is my body now, as she was always mine to determine the fate of!"

Slade shakes his head, "No! She doesn't have to do what you say! Let her the hell go!" Slade runs towards Trigon with his sword raised but as he came closer he saw Raven not Trigon. Slade stops short and drops his blade to his side, "I can't…"

Trigon smiles, "You said he would stop me Akaige! It seems your mind deduced a false outcome!" Trigon sideswipes Slade into the opposite wall, Slade slams so hard his one shoulder cracks and he begins screaming. Trigon stomps over with the loud hooves, Akaige chuckles to Trigon, _"Perhaps, oh terrible Trigon. Or perhaps you are underestimating both my words and your enemy! I said Slade was the result of your defeat in that form!"_

Trigon looks back and snorts, "You are being a foolish one Akaige!" Trigon turns and swings up his tail, "I am a demon royal! I am a master of fire! I far surpass his mortal powers even with my daughter's link to him!"

The tail strikes down and Akaige hears the shrieking cry of Slade, _"Hm, his power is only so great. I agree, at the moment he can not overtake you. Slade, you agree yes? Your power is not enough to take Trigon."_

Slade looks up with his eye cringing with the pain in his bones. Trigon bends down and grabs Slade to raise him up by the back of the collar. Slade now looks at Trigon holding him up. Then again, he didn't see the monster. What he saw was Raven. Yes, even in this state he saw her. She was the girl that saved him from all that misery. The woman that shared with him those moments of touch and kiss, even that bond. Even now Slade felt his bond with her as she seems sad and angry at the same time. Slade's eye becomes large; he looks at Trigon and lays his palm on their cheek, "Raven, I love you."

Trigon glares before swinging his fist into Slade plowing him across the room. Slade slams against the next wall and groans in pain before looking out and pushing off to his feet, "I won't give up Raven. I believe in you like you believed in me!"

Trigon roars up and raises both hands into the air. A large orb of molten flame forges before being tossed out. Slade bears his flame against it, "I won't leave you Raven! I'll always be there for you!" the ball keeps coming and finally rips through the blue flame to burst on Slade, he's smoking under the heat but still holds his stance.

Trigon now slams Slade over the wall and grips tightly on the throat. Slade looks with his eye watering as Trigon screams "You fail mortal! I am the one who is in control!"

Slade smirks and says, "You will always be loved Raven. At least by me."

Trigon's eyes begin shaking, his hands let loose and Slade falls to the ground coughing. Trigon steps back and snarled as the tail begins to disappear, "It can't be! I am stronger! I am a demon royal! I am a master of great, omnipotent power!"

Akaige sort of sits and watches smiling, _"I warned him."_ He jumps down and sighs, _"He can't say I didn't warn him."_

Trigon stomps back and watches the hair he had turning lavender and the cape purple, "NO! It is impossible! I am stronger, better! What is this blasphemy?" Trigon looks at Akaige "Why did you not warn me?"

Akaige falls off his spot with his feet kicking up, and then scrambling up Akaige yells, _"I told you several times but you never listened!"_ Trigon falls on his knees with his once hellish form changing to a more feminine form, _"Well don't feel too upset Trigon. Once you're gone a much more deserving force of evil will take your place." _Akaige leers his eyes as he points his claw up, _"Yours truly, but of course."_

Trigon looks over aggressively, Akaige shrugs to the stare, _"Come now Trigon! You and I both know if this plan failed your claim would have been lost. Wouldn't you rather it is a demon like me that gained power not some low class fool instead?"_ Trigon launches himself at Akaige; Akaige sidesteps to scream, _"Show some restraint Trigon! You have no reason to be so upset! I gave you all the chances to take my warnings but you and your pride!"_

Slade grabs his sword and tried to ram it through Akaige, Akaige rises up his claw and grips the blade, _"Not you too! Come Wilson you know your place don't you?"_ Akaige pulls on the sword dragging Slade closer before pushing him back into his previous spot.

Akaige misses the surge of power from Trigon, "My last ounce of power in this girl will be used to make you pay!"

Akaige looks back to be blasted square in the chest by a flaming arrow like shot. The arrow bends in on Akaige's chest launching him back hard. Akaige shakes his head before flinging his fist down on the blast, Akaige then stomps forward flexing his claw wide, _"I didn't want to do this yet!"_ Akaige digs the claw fast and strong to the wide red four eyes. They slowly dissipated as red four eyes to two confused lavender ones. Akaige snarls lowly tossing Raven off the claws and to the ground before snapping _"What a waste."_

Slade looks on that blinking, "No…" he crawls slowly towards her thinking that didn't happen. How could it? She and he, they were… he traversed hell and found how important she really was. He fought his worst fears for her! Hell, he was able to face the worst of things in a hope she was going to be there. Slade cradles her in his arms seeming to hold off the tears in his eye. A pale hand rises up to Slade's face and taps slightly against his chin with the frail fingers. "Slade…"

Slade smiles a little bit, she speaks this weak little tone nearly a whisper, "Thank you for coming… I knew you would."

The hand seems to falter a little; Slade grabs it and brings it to his cheek. He feels the warmth slowly becoming cold, "Raven! Don't leave me!"

Raven smiles meekly, "Never… Wilson." She lets her eyes close, "I love you… always…"

The room is now colder as the warmth in her hand was gone. Slade closes his eye and allows those tears he hid fly free. Sobs and cries Slade pulls her closely to his shoulder.

_"Sad… well, to me it's freaking hilarious!"_

Slade's eye pops wide and his nose snarls in wrinkles. The eye moves up in a slight flare of hate. Akaige stood there with his cloak draped over his one side letting the claw hang loosely outside the other side. Looking down his hood was like the reaper himself in many ways. Akaige simply stares down his upper body hovering forward a little as if asking 'was it time?'

Slade lays her there slowly and stands up, "You…"

_"What? It's bad enough the only one here worth my time has just died! I came here to see what Bloody Angel was going to be like, now what do I do?" _Akaige turns back away from Slade, _"I'm starting to think this was a waste of my time."_

Slade's trench starts to flutter a little, "Don't you turn your back on me you bastard! Do you know who the hell I am?"

"_Aggravating!"_ Akaige looks over his shoulder noticing the way the trench was moving, _"Could it be? I never thought about that…"_

Slade clenches his fists tightly and raises his shaking arms to his chest. Stones start to shake free from the roof and Akaige rises up his arms to block a sort of light. "I… am…" Slade's eye glows brightly with a white fire and soon his back rips open with white flaming wings, "Slade Wilson!" Slade screams with his last words and the wings seem to burn brighter and brighter. Slade keeps screaming as the room seems to be scorched and the walls break apart some. The room becomes a large crevice of stone where stood Slade with Raven at his feet. Slade is breathing heavily with his fists clenched. Akaige had not moved with his arm held up creating a purple barrier around his form. Slade looks hatefully until he hears coughing… at his feet? Slade looks down to the form of Raven looking up slowly and smiling, "Raven?"

Slade falls at his knees quickly while Raven stirs a little bit. Raven looks a little confused herself, "I thought I was dead."

Akaige nods, _"You were. However Slade just wouldn't let that happen. As you were on the brink he used that little bond of yours and his to call upon a very interesting power." _Akaige sees them both look at him he just chuckles as he was reaching his human hand at the hood's buckle, _"It seems that he called on Bloody Angel. Or whatever it is you have inside you now that Trigon has lost his connection. Who would have thought you both would have so much power?"_ Akaige tugs the hood letting the buckle let go and the cape and hood fall, _"I'm so excited! This is going to be a real interesting battle!"_

White silver hairs fall from the no longer hooded visage. From the neck up the skin is a pale gray with human features. The brows seem to bend at an angle, wicked and pointed the fangs show from a large grin. The hair was flowing, and had two gray elfish like ears that pointed up with the sounds of growling. Akaige sees the surprise, _"Did you expect something more gruesome? Trust me this face does nothing to symbolize the monster below it." _It was odd but Akaige was fairly handsome even with the pupil less eyes, they instead seem to be a purple mist that grows brightly with his rage and anger.

Slade feels Raven tug his trench, "Slade! I can't move my body is too weak!"

Slade looks down and nods, "I'll take care of him! Don't worry Raven I have him."

Slade grabs her and pulls her into his arms like a wife. He looks to see Akaige didn't attack; he moves her to a wall and smiles to her "I'll make little work of him!"

Raven smiles before seeing a shadow loom over the two. Akaige has leapt to strike his claws in the back of Slade when another figure appears and rises up his one palm pushing Akaige back. Akaige lands with his heels digging to see Pakkurath between him and the other two, "You won't win father! This time I have the upper hand!"

Akaige smiles his fangs widely, _"Oh really?"_ Akaige gleams his eyes to the son, _"Because you are my link? My conductor?"_ Pakku looks worried, _"It is true. Without a proper ritual being here made me desperate so I used you as a conductor from my world to here. You are a Kagejin no matter how much you deny it. That allows me to siphon the power of my world to myself to keep this form together. Knowing that you killed your brother sending him to that hideout of yours making it so I need you." _Akaige chuckles, _"You took advantage of a situation knowing I can not kill you now. My son, you and I are oh so similar."_

Pakku growls with his metal arm rising up to his face, "No… I am not!" Pakku screams as he uses his powers to rip the metal arm off his one shoulder. The arm falls to the ground sparking before Pakku looks up, "I'll never become you! I am not going to be your heir!"

Akaige slinks his eyes pleasingly, _"Oh, but you have my child you just haven't noticed yet."_

Slade stands up after brushing Raven's hair back. She looks upset as she was stuck there, Slade asks, "You want to help me beat this guy?"

Pakku looks at Slade and grins, "If you want the help from a demon?"

Slade shrugs, "Whatever, she's half demon so does it matter?"

Akaige glares as he rises up his claw _"No more shadowed pasts, no more doubts, and no more questions." _Akaige gives a sadistically wide grin, _"I only have the answers that come in death for you all!"_

Note: The last chapter is next, the biggest fight is next, and so much for all those twists and turns. I hope you are still reading, review please! I hope you liked it, I'm almost done! That and I started my next Slade/Raven fic, it is called "Brittle Glass". Also, thanks to Psychic Werewolf Assassin for using my character Akaige in his story "The Hunter". Also Z. Brite for using my character in "In Heat" too. Hopefully you can all take a read because they are great stories. They both have fun ideas and most importantly good twists.


	13. Chapter 13

Flickering Shadows

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 13: Hell is but one step from here!

Note: Well those who read till this chapter YEAH and thank you for any reviews. With this chapter I do declare, an ending! Have fun all you lovely readers and please review the last chapter with your final impressions of the story. As for Psychic Werewolf Assassin, nice story you have going there. This chapter is kind of long but good! I hope you all enjoy, and read my fic Brittle Glass which is more a romantic story but yes it will have a deal of action and humor!

The three figures stood kind of still at first. Akaige was with his claw leisurely at his side, Pakku his left arm clenched in a fist as his right shoulder slightly bleeds, and Slade was with his sword held in two hands at his side with a stance. Neither seemed to make the first move. It was in a flash, all three had then made a dash at their enemy. Pakku and Slade went at Akaige, and the fight had begun.

Slade swings up with his sword, Akaige turns on his side to let it pass and then kicking up his left leg he bounces Pakku away. Slade takes and swing down but the sword is grasped at his hands as Akaige raised his human arm to grapple. With the sword up overhead Slade strains to bring it down with both arms, Akaige has only one hand up holding the blade as the claw cups Slade's chin so they are eye to eye, _"I can feel that power surging in your blood." _Akaige swashes his claw over the brow of Slade slowly letting a line of red spill out and Slade cringes under the tearing skin, _"Let me see that power be freed in more ways than one!"_

Slade growls, "Deal," and then kicks up his leg to push off the attacker, "I'll show you everything I've got!"

Slade dashes again and makes flurries of the blade, vertical, horizontal, diagonal slashes spark with the clashing claw of Akaige. White sparks make around the sword, black sparks make from the claws of Akaige. The two forces are mixing in each tap of the other power. Akaige leers his eyes as he swings his own strike bouncing the blade up, Slade is wide-eyed as his sword is over his head and he is toppling on his heels. Akaige's teeth glare a small whimsy before the claw widens open. Akaige swings the claw over the exposed chest of Slade and Slade falls on his right leg covering the now bleeding wounds over his abdomen. Slade looks up with his eye wincing as Akaige stood tall with his claw flexing at the strike.

Slade roars up and swings again, this time he makes a dash forward and Akaige barely passes the blade. Slade stops half through his stab and swings the sword under his arm, "DIE!" Slade plunges on his back and the blade tears through Akaige as Slade fell onto the shadow frame. Akaige's eyes flux a moment before the claw pushes Slade off himself.

Slade topples over on his side but quickly gets up. Looking back Slade sees the hole in Akaige's stomach and smiles. Akaige looks on the wound and it seems to fill in with purple mist that soon solidifies to black muscle. Slade looks stunned as Akaige grins again, _"You know I am an immortal, not your everyday villain. The demonic broods know my power is great so you should learn to fear me."_

Slade shook his head no and gives a cocky grin, "Not a chance." He flicks his blade to get rid of the extra blood. "I won't fear you."

Akaige smiles his wide grin, _"Good, I like the fearless ones."_ Akaige lunges forward and they continued their flurry strikes like before. This time Akaige was on the offense and Slade made the defense.

Pakku was levitating at the side with his left hand raising up and shaking. "Come on… work…"

Akaige turns at his side; his ears flick several times, _"Sneaky little…"_ Akaige pushes his palm out and flings Slade back a little ways. Akaige now looks back to the many large masses of stone floating around Pakku. _"You really have been improving on your magic!"_

Pakku screams, "Wilson! Get back!" Pakku raises his hand up with great strain, "This is going to be a dozy!"

Slade nods and makes a quick retreat. Pakku clenches his fist and the many rocks make into spiked orbs that then catch fire as they spun. "Here father, see what my years have taught me!"

The spike fires flail on Akaige and circle around him with some distance. Pakku is sweating profusely as the orbs now begin to come in at intervals. The orbs smash to Akaige who stood still and let them strike. The fires grew larger and larger in each strike on the fiend. Pakku heaves heavy breathes as he swings his open palm and a orb of blue light grows inches out from it, "One… more…" the orb swirls like it is out of control with ribbons of white wrapping out and around randomly, then it calms into a swirling perfect ball of blue and white that now fires forward like a cannon.

Pakku grinned his tusks until the ball stops short a couple steps away from Akaige. The force of the ball stopping makes gale winds swirl around dissipating the fires around Akaige, then the view of Akaige with his claw perpendicular or pointed at the orb shows he was holding it with his claw's force. A smirk, Akaige clenches his claw and three points on the orb start to concave. Pakku looks startled as the orb pops and a percussion of force whirls back on his floating form to lash all over his body. Pakku screams a maddening roar as his outfit begins to tare and rip all around him; the force leaves many shallow cuts and marks over his frame. Pakku floats there a moment with his body flexed in pain before he falls on his face unconscious, and hard.

Akaige turns back around flipping his cape behind his back; he took that time in fire to latch it back on. _"He still has so much to learn. If he stood at my side he would have learned many skills of the Magi."_ Akaige downcasts his eyes to the side, _"That and his woman would never have had to die like that such a failure."_

Slade shakes a little of the subsiding fear off, not the time Wilson. He has the sword held tightly; he knew this was going to get only worse. Akaige looks over to the side, _"Where were we… oh, that's right."_ Akaige lunges to Slade's side in speed; Slade barely has turned to Akaige when a claw latches his throat _"We were fighting!"_

Akaige's arm stretches off to the wall and slams Slade up against the stones making the formations snap and crackle. Slade takes his sword and plunges it deep into the claw making Akaige drop his hold and return the appendage. Slade falls to his feet and pulls back the sword. Akaige glares and makes a dash to Slade. Slade's sword glows brightly in white flame, a smirk Slade swings the sword and a blade of fire leaves off his sword across the horizon straight towards Akaige. Akaige lurches to a halt right as the blade was close to him, unable to stop it the flaming blade strikes over Akaige's left shoulder and down across to the right hip. Akaige screams as he is flung back across the stone ground digging his heels. The fire blade dissipates and Akaige sinks in on his feet a little letting his arms hang. Slade lets a grin grow on his face before the arms begin to bob up and down. Akaige swings his head back laughing as the mark swelters across the muscular chest. _"Excellent! Show me more Wilson, much more!"_

Akaige pulls his claw back and it irradiates in red sparks, swinging the claw up two crescent red strikes barrel off the claws force and dig up the dirt as they move on Slade. Slade points the sword out like a shield allowing the red energy to stop surging. Slade stood still a little and shakes his head of the dizziness then he looks up seeing a fist at his face. The fist hits, Slade is plowed into the stone and more fists strike in unison to plow him harder to the stone. Akaige smiles cruelly as he pulls back his fists farther and farther with each strike. Slade's back glows, the coat rips up in white flame and two wings coil around Slade to make a shield. The shield pushes back the fists burning them in white fire. Akaige screams up to the sky as the wings spread apart and toss him away some distance. Slade looks weary as the flame wings slowly fall at his side, his arms seem tired and his body haggard.

Akaige looks at his fists in a smile of pleasure. The smoke and blisters show on his form yet he was only pleased. _"You know what you get Wilson,"_ Akaige lowers his fists and struts with small steps towards the fighter, _"When you take away a man's soul?"_ Slade looks confused, his body gives and his hands push him off the ground barely as he shakes tiredly. His body quakes as Akaige makes movement over the rocky terrain, _"They say a demon. However I know much better. You take away the soul; you take away to boundaries of weakness. The thing you find is man's truest nature, the nature of a beast."_ Akaige grins his teeth steps near Wilson and flares his eyes wide, _"Exactly what you find now is the nature of the beast. I see it again and again… I make it, again and again."_

Slade looks up tiredly, but curiously, _"Trigon is a strong royalty, yes. However he is not so intelligent to play the soul like myself. He can be a crude customer and at times needs help to finish some matters. He hired me to approve of his plans to force his daughter and you to become lovers."_ Akaige chuckles deeply as Wilson feels his head heating up, his eye sees his son Jericho as a child and The Jackal, and the shadows all around them, _"Break a man, he becomes a beast. Some men make much better beasts than others."_ The next is Addie shooting his eye, the hospital, the divorce papers, _"To break some men, the perfect ones to become such fitting prey, you must eliminate those little things that keep them from becoming their fullest."_ The contract he denied, the dealings of Grant with The H.I.V.E., the death of Grant to the Titans, _"A man can have oh so much going for him. However, until you take it all away from him he never realizes what it truly means. He never finds that greater power in the lost." _Slade's head shoots up, he sees Raven coming to him from the tower, the clawed figure smiling as she leaves, _"We can only do so much I know, but I like to think…"_ Akaige kneels down and grabs Slade's jaw, _"I do very well for myself in matters of torture even for other demons."_

Slade glares his hate on Akaige, "You… they were my family! How could you?"

_"Easy." _Akaige brushes some hair from Slade's face. _"I knew how it would react, how it would make you stronger. The killing of your family, friends, and others has made you truly a strong beast. One very worthy of my skills and approvals."_ Akaige turns back to see Raven who looks as much in hate as Slade, _"That pain and power goes to Raven too, making her just as worthy. I am honestly frightened of her power and the extent she has over my own." _Akaige clenches his claw tightly, _"However, it also excites me! The challenge, with my immortality I have been cursed with power, great power! I have so very few that can honestly match my skill! When I find them, I hold them as my greatest goals! I will do all I can to make such prey, such Perfect Prey stronger and stronger, till I or they are destroyed."_

Slade snorts and screams "Don't worry! I'll kill you!" Slade takes the sword and tries to stand up with it like a crutch, _"Don't be absurd."_ Akaige closes his eyes and tilts his head down, _"I was cursed with immortality. I was an assassin and a warrior, designed to kill for my lord. That blood in me to find challengers beckons me to find someone, someday that can finish my wandering. Sadly with all your powers you still will not be able to do so."_

Slade grabs the sword, the wings flare up and he snaps, "Watch me!" his rage grows the fires bright and Slade flies with the sword to cut deeply into the exposed side of Akaige. Akaige screams and it makes the ceiling buckle a little. Slade comes to a halt with the fires dying, turning he sees a large divide in the side of Akaige. He looses his faith as the wound makes with purple mist that covers in black muscle; the new muscle leaves a scar like patch where his flesh had disappeared. Akaige chuckles as he rubs the wound.

_"Your attacks won't be able to kill me. Though I can not out power you I will live again. Outside my shadow realm my powers are limited, and somewhat a fraction of my truest power. This is perhaps a portion of my true power but it is enough to kill a mortal like you!" _Akaige bent on his knees and then launches forward, Slade watches as Akaige's claws point straight out and he is now twirling like a football as it is passed, the black cape and himself seem to speed to an unholy force that strikes the claws like a drill into Slade's chest. Slade screams to the sky as the claws ripped his chest and as this ends, Akaige bends off his spin to have his face to Slade's and grinning he plows both bent legs straight into the shoulders of Slade smashing Slade back and into the wall.

Akaige lands in a sprawl, he huffs deeply as Slade was screaming and tossing on the ground. Standing up Akaige lets his claw hang on his side; the dripping sound of blood makes the ears twitch a little. Slade stops his tossing as he grabs onto his torn chest with both arms, tears speeding down his cheeks. Raven screams for Slade but he is lost in the pain. Akaige walks over with the claw trailing the crimson liquid as he strides. A smile creeps his face as he comes over and bares a foot onto Slade's head, pushing the face into the dirt Akaige swings up his claw high and prepares a last strike.

The claw digs deep, but the fingers had been spread so they only embedded around Slade's head, _"Question… were you afraid? Of course, but also excited in some respects! It is something of a conundrum but I look for that too. A mix of fear and excitement, a pleasure all my own in a very strong adversary!"_

Slade has never been more freaked out before, this thing was calculating, cruel, sadistic, and somewhat crazed… it was like him, only much better at it!

Then the young voices, "Titans GO!" came, Slade looks back from the corner of his eye and a green triceratops rams Akaige breaking him off Slade. Akaige lands on his side and his form shifts to a shadow, stretching up it takes a form of Akaige again and he only looks widely at the swinging staff. Dodging it Akaige is meted by another attack, the sonic cannon. Akaige is bumped and looses attention, Robin tosses his explosives and they cover his sight. Akaige flings his claws, _"Damn! I got careless!"_ now Starfire and Blackfire, spiraling around each other strike with blazing fists and this plows Akaige as they dive up from their hit. Akaige stumbles many steps from the dual flying double punches.

Attack pattern Alpha, he hears this and barely dodges the pink hexes of Jinx. Now the little genius Gizmo stomps in and with his legs like a helicopter he swipes across the face of Akaige backing him more. Mammoth runs behind Akaige, he grabs the demon by the shoulders and tosses him over his head with a crunching grip, then slams the demon back into the ground making an impression of the dirt. Akaige stood and was greeted with the dirt up heaving; Terra channels all the ground around Akaige up as a hunk and flings it and him into a wall. The dirt crumbles, Akaige stood impressioned in the dirt with a chunk stuck in his teeth, he spits it out with a more upset look than anything else. _"Listen you…"_ he is interrupted as Meatwad rolls towards him, Frylock fires his eyes and Meatwad is now spinning like a super fast meat-cannon-ball! Akaige is not only surprised, it hits him so hard and bounces off plowing a startled Akaige through the wall deep into a blackened crater.

Meatwad rolls, zigzagging back over to Frylock, "Did it… work?"

Frylock smiles, "It sure did Meatwad!"

Beast Boy screams, "Oh yeah! Did you see how that guy went down?"

A roar and the entire cave shook, the heroes watch as the hole has a claw scramble out and grip to pull Akaige out. Akaige looks pissed, his fangs glare with his eyes glowing deeper than before. After several of these angry moments Akaige then slowly makes to a laughing hysteria up to the ceiling. _"I always said never underestimate your enemies, it goes to show I was right. I never figured you two,"_ Akaige points to Meatwad and Frylock, _"Would ever even show worth my time. Strength is not the only part of a battle, it is the resolve one has to survive, and protect the faith and beliefs we hold. Impressive… most impressive."_

Akaige looks to the deep cave, he screams, _"Serpentine! Bring me my sword!"_

The strange hole now makes a swirling portal. The heroes watch as ten red eyes blink in the distance of the portal as a shadow slithering towards the exit. The eyes exit, all except Akaige gasp as a large black serpent bends up and out its head and front body from the hole. Wrapped around its body were leather black wings that expand far out from the cave walls. Akaige starts scratching the stomach of the beast, it hisses pleasingly to the area with its long twisted fangs bending out the venom fangs far down. The forked tongue now comes out, in it is an object covered in blackened mist that the tongue drops to the ground. Akaige stops scratching the beast to now latch his claw onto the smoking object. The smoke dissipates, and a strange sword is now apparent.

This sword was latched in the ground before a quick twist. The blade is long, it is broad, and it is more like a large paddle with its large spread of the blade. The tip of the blade is fanned out into two forking tips, like a serpents tongue. It fits with the hand guard, an open serpent's mouth with the fangs curving back to the thumb as a bracer. The grip is the serpent's body wrapped in coils to allow fingers to latch on. The blade, guard, and hilt are all an obsidian color with some strange grayer coloration. Akaige flings the blade onto his one shoulder, it was more like a club but his force wields it effortlessly. Serpentine the serpent Akaige called is now ushered away; it backs into the hole hissing one time before disappearing.

Akaige chuckles as he sees the confused looks, _"In one reality I destroyed, I learned a difficult sword style. This style, allows using great gales of wind with the blade to be projected like… oh… you'll see the sword works pretty damn well!"_

Akaige runs with the blade swinging it down vertically with the edged side down. Robin was the target and he blocks the blade with his staff. The blade and staff hold off, Akaige grabs Robin by the collar with his human hand then swings him out of the way. Mammoth comes in to strike but Akaige rolls the blade in his palm, and then swings the broad side across towards Mammoth. The wall seems to bend in on a trail, a gap where Mammoth stood charging. Mammoth stands his eyes wide before the force struck him and flung him onto the wall, his shirt torn and he slams over the gap in the mark on the wall.

Robin is wide eyed, "Titans!" he hears something, he looks seeing a deep gash ripping on the ground towards him. Robin jumps and the wind that breaks up the ground hits his legs, Robin screams as he is torn to the distance and his front is dragged with his feet over the ground. Akaige is swinging the sword's flat side across the terrain ripping up more of the cave walls, and striking these gales across the heroes. Blackfire flies behind Akaige with her bolts charged, she swings and punches. Akaige turns and uses the flat blade's face like a shield, pushing off with his human hand Blackfire is flung back a little before he swings the blade gusting her into the ceiling. Gizmo tries his luck but as he came close Akaige twirls the blade behind his back and allows the edges to cut the legs apart, then he swings it back batting Gizmo with the sword and away. Slade stood on his knees, his eyes seem so tired, "Raven…" she hears him even from their distances, "I need more power."

Akaige looks at the many heroes littering the room. He smirks; he was pleased he made such quick work of them all. Hearing some shifting Akaige looks to Slade, the eye contact, _"What are those two up to?"_

Raven looks worriedly, "Slade I don't know why you think I can do that."

"Oh come on!" Slade looks aggressively, "Akaige said it himself, a bond between us gives me my extra power! If that's the case all this power is actually your power." He grins, "By the way I have to admit you're fairly strong Raven."

Raven blushes, "Okay, but you might be hurt if I give you so much power."

"No worries Raven I'm sure this special blood of mine has more than enough to keep me protected." He gives her a small grin, Raven sighs and just shrugs, "You're too stubborn to die anyway."

Akaige glares to these two before he feels a pain in his chest, _"No!"_ he falls on his knees and watches as a hole burns into his stomach, the hole burns with red cinders and ash falls to the ground. This hole sends crackling red marks across Akaige's form, he looks to see Pakku has plunged himself onto a stone formation. Pakku smirks over, "If I can't win I'll at least make sure you loose!"

Akaige smirks, _"My son, you make me so proud."_ Pakku gives a distasteful look as his form bursts into blackened mist. Slade sees the change, he screams "Raven! Now or never!"

Akaige looks over realizing what is happening. Raven closes her eyes and tries her best to channel the power inside her to Slade. Slade's coat burns with those wings again, but soon his whole form is in flame. Slade screams loudly as the white flames form to a winged bird, its head having long plumes that waved in its call. The bird has one blue eye with a scared opposite eye. Akaige leers his eyes to the bird, _"A flame that burns even in absolute shadow… un-killable, unbreakable, are the beasts that is a flickering shadow's worst nightmare, a Phoenix."_

This phoenix screams another call and flaps its large wings plowing Akaige through the stone wall and into a chamber hidden behind it. This chamber was with many lava pools and had many small land bridges twisting around on the surface. Raven looks up to the sky, the channeling of her powers makes her fall on her side. Her cape wraps her form, and soon it illuminates.

Akaige is plunged into a lava pit. The phoenix circles with its eye looking over the surface of lava. The phoenix sees no motion; it lands with a displacement of the dirt on one dirt formation that now bobs with its weight. The phoenix looks around cautiously, it hears a noise and turns quickly, a long formation has ripples moving from around it, the Phoenix glares and moves onto the area around itself. The phoenix does not see that formation of blackness sink slowly back down.

_"Birds and serpents…"_ Slade, the phoenix startles to the ceiling, raising its head it tries to catch the voice. _"They are natural enemies Wilson. Perhaps that is why I have such an interest in you, and Raven. The story goes a male falcon was once hunting for his family. However, a vicious serpent came to his nest and even if his mate fought she suffered the price of its venom, but not before having a large claw mark over its left eye. After the venom took the mother, the serpent devours the eggs and leaves." _Slade feels the land mass is moving, he turns and his blue eye widens to the two large fangs pointing at him, with a third irregular fang protruding from the front center of the mouth. Slithering onto the mass of land was a giant black serpent with two purple haze eyes; they seem to leer on Slade in a hypnotic fashion. This serpent has several scales that protrude from the brows, crest of the jaw, and spine. Hissing its mouth with a hellish hiss the heat produced makes a distortion of the area in front of the mouth, it speaks in Akaige's voice _"The falcon returns, its mate dead and children gone he makes a vow to avenge them. He hunts long and hard, killing millions of serpents before finding the one he seeks." _Slade notices the red crackles over the large serpent, his chest still has the deep burning mark, _"They struggle, and soon enough the serpent is caught, but the falcon has been poisoned by many serpent up till now and he is dying, he has not the energy to kill the serpent. The falcon then takes the serpent into the sky, he flies to the heavens as far as he can and makes his way to a mountainous region. Soon,"_ Akaige has his tail in the lava; the tail is slowly creeping behind Slade. _"The falcon comes to his death but not before ensuring the serpents demise! They both plummet, both die, and like heroes they do the same. Tell me, are you a hero?"_

Akaige's tail whips forth, Slade flies over the tail and screams his call as he lands on another landmass. "I'm no hero! I hardly even fit the bill of a redeemed villain vigilante! No, I'm a guy who just does what it takes! Sure, you call me a beast wishing to be freed, and some think I'm a knight trying to save the day." Slade slinks his eye in hate, "In the end though I'm just a guy who has lost too many people, to let some _ugly_ ass monster take one more away from me."

Akaige screams as he sprawls forward, _"Okay, that's it! Come here and get in my belly!"_

Slade flaps his wings and begins clawing at the face of Akaige. Akaige latches his tail on the foot of Slade trying to weigh the bird down. Cyborg is watching when the others are slowly starting to watch through the hole. Robin asks "What is up with those two things?"

Cyborg turns saying, "Slade turned into that big phoenix thing, then the serpent was actually Akaige!"

Beast Boy blinks, "Really? Man I always miss out on the cool stuff!"

Frylock looks back at the white hooded figure coming their way, "Raven! You're…" his eyes raise a brow, "Whoa, is that really… you?"

Raven floats right by Frylock. She floats into the chamber and slowly makes towards the two fighting monsters turning the lava to stone as she rolls over it. Slade is swung down hard with the serpent constricting his form; Akaige laughs a hiss, _"Now Wilson! This time I'm finishing this stup…"_ a white beam hits Akaige's head making it bob back and then fall straight down hard. Akaige's snake form slowly turns to his humanoid form with the claw forming where the head once was. Slade turns to his human self breathing heavily he feels a set of soft hands grab his face. Slade looks up to the hooded figure he knew was Raven, but her cloak is white and she seems even taller? Slade is lifted up; his wounds are all healing instantly with her touch. Slade stood, instead of towering over Raven she has only to look a tilt of her head to be locking her sweet smile onto his face. Slade grabs her hood and pulls it back; he is astonished she has become older! She was beautiful; her face looks much the same but feminine beauty was all her shape. Her body has also a swerved look, her feet not shoes but boots. The long lavender hair is still long, she looks much the same yet it was obvious she was matured.

Akaige is lifting up; he smirks to her saying, _"With her powers matured her form has also caught up. Housing all that power she has reached her peak of physical development."_ Raven turns with a blank look, Akaige tips his head and shrugs, _"Not that bad Raven! Tell me; are you able to wield that power yet?"_

To answer Raven raises her right arm and fires a sparse beam that goes straight through Akaige's left shoulder. The hole is there and it burns with cinders unable to heal. Akaige grabs the wound and his eyes excitedly begin to twain, _"Ah! That really hurt!" _he shies his eyes back up, _"So this is what Bloody Angel was all about?"_

"No…" Raven speaks with her voice but it sounds more defined, "This is what I am about, my life not my father's. I am Raven not Bloody Angel." Akaige grins as he puts his arms out from his sides playfully, _"Well said! Like all the others you have some stupid point of illusion! Well, are we going to do this thing or what?"_

Raven's cape flutters and she runs in on Akaige. He rises up his claw and begins firing beams of purple energy Raven backhands away and into the walls. Raven got close and Akaige starts tossing his fists. Raven makes her shields and they are white ones. Akaige breaks the shields with strong punches; Raven pushes Akaige back with her two palms irradiating a beam. The beam burns the hole in his gullet deeper, his ribs are slightly exposed. With his eyes showing the pain but his mouth smiling wide Akaige launches another set of punches and kicks. The sword is freed from his back, Akaige swings down but Raven clamps her two palms on the blade with her hands glowing. Akaige bares his entire body onto the blade as Raven smirks wider. The two hands glow brighter and the energy explodes to then blast Akaige's blade into the lava. Akaige looks back having a fist burning into his right leg.

Akaige screams as he backhands Raven with his claw. She is swung off and soon she stands up shaking her head, turning back up she sees Akaige is charging his claw to fire a large orb of energy. Raven charges her own hand and as the ball was released she fires her own beam to break it. Akaige falters on his one leg; his flesh seems to be falling off the bone. Raven stops her attacks looking in awe then she smiles, "That power you were using from Pakku is gone. You can't keep your form anymore."

Akaige glares his eyes, _"A real warrior would keep fighting me just in case!"_ Raven turns her back scoffing, "I'm not a warrior, and neither are you!"

Akaige's eyes burned bright, _"There's many kinds of warriors wench!"_ Akaige's mouth glows with a pale red and purple that soon fires out as a small blast. Raven turns and backhands it with her energy, she grimaces while grabbing her wrist. The beam was deflected but it burned her hand. _"Don't ever underestimate… me…"_ he glares his fang grin as the bones and flesh seem to shatter to black and purple dust, he disappears in that mist.

Raven rubs her hand feeling a tight grip around her waist, she turns and sees Slade who is smiling at her, "You did it Raven!"

The others make over the area to her. They hug and suffocate her like mad. Raven just smiles at them the whole time. She hears many congratulation, and things of that sort. Slade grabs her face to direct her to him, his eye looks proud on her before he moves slowly on her face to kiss her. They do this and hear the ooo and aaa of the others. They ignore it; they had more important things to worry about.

There is a sound, Raven pulls off seeing a piece of stone falling from the ceiling. Raven looks around, the beams Akaige tossed and she reflected earlier made many cracks in the wall except that last one, it just seemed to burn through. _"Don't ever underestimate… me…"_ she did, he knew he couldn't fight her like that so he did the next best thing! He made the place start collapsing!

The heroes make a speedy retreat, through the now crumbling tunnels and passages they reach the bridge and Beast Boy barely passes it as it fell. Terra swept in grabbing him, he smirks as she pulls him tightly and swerves to the others. The teams make to the main entrance… but it has collapsed? Raven looks to the ceiling, then the floor a hole was burnt through. That last one, the one that burnt her was meant to burn the last tunnel to trap them all! Raven slams her fist on a wall, Slade grabs her shoulder, "Can't you teleport us?"

Raven looks at them all, "I'm not powerful enough to take everyone! I mean…"

The H.I.V.E. kids and Blackfire look around, Jinx asks "You want us to stay and die?"

Raven cringes, "I can't… I just…"

The roof crunches in, a 2-D ship opens up and Ignigknot pops out, "Those not wishing to be flatter than us better get on board!"

Eer hops off, "That's right! Move it or loose it!"

Mammoth smiles with the rock face "Cool! Now I can take Rocky with us!"

"My name is not Rocky!"

"Adrian!" Mammoth takes the sighing Rocky on the ship. The ship putters off as the caverns all fall in on themselves leaving a deep impression in the abandoned part of the city. The heroes watch from the windows as this happens. Robin asks "Why did you help us?"

"Because, it was the will of the moon."

Eer adds, "That and we figured fewer chances you survive and hold a grudge if we saved you… did it work?"

…Titans Tower…

The tower is buzzing with noise. Beast Boy and Terra are dancing wild with Starfire and Robin rump-bumping in dance. Jinx is talking with Cyborg as they are having a good time. Frylock and Meatwad are confused as Shake who was killed earlier just seems to be drinking the fruit punch by the barrel. Ignigknot and Eer are challenging Mammoth and Gizmo to a drinking contest, using their own drinks from outside the party. Blackfire is sitting at the couch thinking about that Pakku guy, he seemed kind of nice. She doesn't know from the shadows Pakku was watching as Pakka reaches and pulls him back to their world to work.

Slade was not in the party he was on the roof looking up to the sky. Hearing a noise Slade looks back and sees Raven making her way to him. "Well, where have you been?"

Raven, taller and prettier to a degree, struts in with her red dress on somehow she altered it so she could wear it! Slade looks her over and sighs, "To tell you the truth my dear," Slade grabs her in his arms and pulls her tight, "I was afraid I was never going to hold you again!"

Raven smirks as she leans up and kisses his lips tenderly before pulling back and laying her fingertips on his cheek, "You should have known I would never let you do that."

Slade smiles as he turns her around, the sun was rising in the distance. Raven lies her head back in his chest, "You know I'm not going to age anymore Slade, are you willing to live like this?"

Slade shrugs, "Why not? It should be better than having my life being a living hell."

Raven slowly lowers her head, "I'm sorry…" Slade raises a brow, "If I was never so strange."

Slade chuckles and nuzzles his face in her hair, letting his eye look between the strands he whispers, "I wouldn't have you any other way."

…Shadow Realm…

Black and purple mists start to swirl around the skull throne. They form quickly to Akaige, he sits in the throne yawning as his cape flutters around his form, _"That was fun now to get some rest."_ Gaikotsu enters and Akaige opens his eyes, _"That wouldn't be someone trying to disturb me?"_

Gaikotsu coughs, Akaige sits up moaning. "Trigon has requested a meeting with you… and he sounds a little pissed."

Akaige frowns, _"He is such a stubborn demon." _Akaige disappears into the shadows and he reappears in a room of flames. Trigon is sitting in his throne with the screams of the tortured all around him. Trigon snorts his nostrils, his one hand taps the holster of his arm with anger, "How could you betray me?"

_"I never betrayed you. I mentioned the fact that plan was flawed you decided to not listen." _Akaige grins, _"Besides, those kids were not going to go down so easily it is better a demon like myself took the initiative to make something out of the mess!"_

Trigon snarls, "You're a peon Akaige!" Akaige narrows his eyes, "Your father was more deserving of that empire he and I were brothers in destiny! You act on such petty instincts and endangered my plans too many times!"

Trigon stands to only be sat back down, a claw on his throat it is not able to grip the whole throat but it threatens to tear into his jugular, _"You listen here you overgrown baboon! I have given you countless realms before and put my own ass on the line to help you! I have made some pretty freaking dangerous enemies, ones I normally wouldn't be caught dead in making… well,"_ Akaige lets his claw return to his side, _"Actually the only time I'd be caught is dead. Never mind, what I mean is you have no place to speak to me is such a tone! You know if I wanted I could rip through you and this entire army of yours! I could call my minions and this realm would become mine!"_

Trigon snarls, Akaige just raises his arms, _"However, I don't want your realm mine is trouble enough! Take into account that the next time you make accusations."_ Akaige turns to leave, _"If you truly feel cheapened I'll be willing to help conquer one of those rebellious realities you have trouble with you."_

"And be tricked again?" Trigon roars out, Akaige just sighs deeply _"I told you that was only because you were not going to win. I knew it, and I warned you! If I did not take that chance to rule that realm to make Raven and Slade so powerful your adversaries from the Council could always take it." _Akaige turns back up to a pleased Trigon, _"That makes sense enough?"_

Trigon smirks, "Akaige, at first I thought you just wanted to add to your own power."

Akaige shrugs, _"I have enough power Trigon. So do we have an understanding?"_

Trigon nods sitting with his arms crossed his lips snarls, "Do you remember Tiamat?"

Akaige looks to the side, _"Tiamat, she is a dragon deity god of chaos. Very powerful and of course other things are rumored about her power." _Akaige looks back up, _"Several realities are controlled under her religious sects strongly and others they are held under only werewolf legends. I think I know where you are going with this."_

Trigon smirks, "A problem is a life is coming to power, the Arbiter."

Akaige looks up and smirks, _"I thought…"_

Trigon nods, "Not her, this one is a male of all things." Trigon sees the hint of joy in Akaige's eyes, "I need assistance Akaige and knowing you and your skills perhaps this one will be another one of your perfect prey cases."

Akaige shakes his head no, _"No Trigon, this is not just prey. I know this kind of force, he's not prey, he's a hunter… just like me."_ Akaige looks to his side and makes some steps, _"Perhaps I should keep an eye on this Hunter, and see what… his life will bring."_

Trigon watches as Akaige leaves. He has a small hint of rage in his four eyes, "I'll be keeping an eye on you Akaige. Whether or not you can be trusted, no one should have the power you do!"

(Read Psychic Werewolf Assassin's fic "The Hunter: The Beginning" it is great, and leads off this fic to that one kind of since it has Akaige. It is freaking awesome, seriously!)

…Titans Tower…

The party winds down after a while. Eer and Ignigknot are on their ship, Ignigknot screams, "Come on! We haven't got all day!"

"Actually, we kind of do" Eer says that, Ignigknot glares over and slaps Eer, "Oh… you just…" Eer grabs his gun and screams firing as Ignigknot runs into his ship. Blackfire floats over to Starfire and shrugs, "Sorry little sister but the stars are calling."

Perhaps the next time we meet you shall be a law abiding citizen?"

"Yeah… and Flampazeal have Mangalvlexels!" Blackfire laughs before floating into the ship. Frylock shakes his fry with Cyborg, "I hope you all take care."

"Sure, you too! It was um… well; I thought being half metal was weird but being half food and… whatever is a little stranger."

Meatwad smiles up to Beast Boy, "Keep it chillin, do no illin double B. of the G.!"

"That's right my little buddy!"

Shake just groans then asks Robin, "God, how do you not kill that green guy?"

Robin shrugs, "He's pretty funny. It's not like you kill your meat guy."

Shake snarls, "I would but he just won't stay dead!"

The three exit on the ship as it flies off to the other part of the city. Gizmo shrugs, "So what do we do now?"

Mammoth looks over and frowns, "Yeah, now that the H.I.V.E. is screwed what should we do?"

Jinx sort of just slumps down and sits, "Oh wow… this is new. I don't have any ideas!"

Raven floats in with Slade behind her, "I have an idea." The three villains and the other titans look over. Raven turns to Slade who is smiling, he speaks up "Well the Teen Titans has a qualification I'm far past, teenage life. Raven is not really a teenager either."

Robin blinks, "What are you trying to say?"

Raven smiles weakly, "Well, I was thinking about the H.I.V.E. kids, and Terra, all of them together would be even better than when I was a titan!"

The titans all look shocked; Beast Boy screams "You're our team's main girl Rae! You can't leave us!"

Starfire nods and clicks her fists together, "Friend Raven, do you still not love us?"

Raven shakes her head, "Hold it, I'm not going to stop being all your friends," she looks on Beast Boy, "I'll also be able to help the team if you need me. I'm just leaving to live my new life."

Robin looks at Slade, "I see so you are going to live with Slade?"

Slade glares as Robin was smiling, "Is there something wrong with that?"

Robin shrugs as Cyborg chuckles, "Aw, just deal with it Robin. We can't really tell the girl no, now can we?"

Terra moves her foot across the ground, "So you guys will let me back after all these things?"

Robin turns and smiles, "Terra you're always welcome back." He turns to the three villains, "Heck we could always use new members, or maybe you could join Steel city."

Jinx looks to her partners, they all smirk together, "Hell we can't pass up a chance like this I guess we can try the whole hero thing."

Gizmo adds "Especially with that whole firey-wingy thing she and Slade can do."

Slade glares his eye, "Are you saying I wasn't scary enough before?"

The three villains sweat before Raven tugs Slade's arm, "Come on Slade let's just go."

Slade turns and smiles, "Yes Raven." He grabs her in his arms and speaks softly, "Together, let's go."

The teenagers watch the two sprouted these flaming white wings. Soon a white phoenix and raven rise up into the sky twirling up into the sky towards the horizon. The two birds break apart and fly side by side letting the remaining teenagers in awe of the two birds and their powerful light. With their combined light the shadows all around the tower were flickering out. Like their dark pasts that now seemed to disappear together the two bids make towards the sun and a brighter future. Their shadows would no longer flicker in darkness because together they had more than enough light to see a bright future together.

The End… yet also the beginning… of a better life.

Note: That is how it ends. A happy ending, kind of cute too if you ask me! I will add another chapter to say thanks to the reviewers in all. Allow me to say a special thanks to Infamous One who inspired me to add all of Slade's comic past, because so few even remember the comics let alone read them! Thanks to Psychic Werewolf Assassin for their story The Hunter which seems to add to the character of Akaige, and gives me some more ways to play with his story. Special thanks also go to all the reviewers who gave me the pleasure of writing this for their ideas and feelings, also thanks to all my readers who have had the chance to read and hopefully enjoyed the story up till now too.


End file.
